


A new life

by sunflowergillz



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Baby, Bade - Freeform, Child, F/M, Family, Jori Friendship, cade friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 68,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergillz/pseuds/sunflowergillz
Summary: Beck and Jade start their new life as parents(sequel to Life is Unexpected, but beautiful)
Relationships: Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Cat Valentine/Robbie Shapiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. First night at home

It was Evelyn’s first night at home. Jade was trying to get her to adjust to her surroundings by laying her down in the bassinet in the living room from time to time, usually, the baby only slept for a good 15 minutes and would wake up crying, wanting to be fed or changed.

Evelyn didn’t seem to be much of a sleeper, the only time she slept were if she were in Beck or Jade’s arms. They always made sure she was dead asleep before putting her in the bassinet in their room, trying to get some rest themselves.

Evelyn was finally put down to sleep at 2:00 AM. Jade had rocked and sang to her for a good 10 minutes before putting her down, she sighed in relief once the baby was asleep peacefully in the crib, heading to bed.

Jade tucked herself under her covers, she’d missed the warmth of her bed over the couple days in the hospital, the mattress of her bed feeling wonderful on her back. She was fast asleep within minutes.

  
  


Around 4 AM, whimpers were coming from the crib. They woke Beck up right away, he hoped she was just whimpering, but quickly, they turned into loud wails.

Beck got up from the bed, his hair a mess. He walked over to the bassinet and reached in, scooping the little girl up into his arms.

“Hi, princess.” Beck says softly, patting her back. “What’s the matter? Do you need a change?”

Beck quickly checked to see if her diaper needed a change, but she was completely clean. She kept screaming, obviously wanting something Beck didn’t have.

“Shhh, shhh. You’re okay.” Beck hushes her, “Lets go wake your mama, she’ll feed you.”

Beck carries the wailing baby over to Jade, he sits down next to her, where she lays fast asleep, quickly nudging her.

“Babe, wake up.” Beck says softly, “She needs you.”

Jade hears his voice, sitting herself up. She hears her baby’s cries become more sharp and loud, it breaks her heart to hear her screaming like that.

“Hand her to me.” Jade says, putting her arms out. Beck gently places the baby in her arms.

She unhooks the night gown she’s wearing, then unhooks her bra, Evelyn quickly latches onto Jade’s breast, sucking angrily.

Beck places his hand over Jade’s hand, helping her support the baby with nursing. Jade looks down at her daughter lovingly, Beck loves the way he looks at her. It’s not just his daughter that he’s fallen in love with, it’s Jade. He’s falling in love with her all over again, and it feels amazing.

After about 10 minutes, Jade finishes up nursing. She grabs the burping rag on her bedside table, burping her daughter. A little bit of spit up came from her mouth, but she quickly wiped it away.

“Hi.” Jade says, beginning to cradle her daughter again, but looking at Beck. 

“Hey.” Beck smiles, kissing her lips softly. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Sort of.” Jade shrugs, putting a pacifier in her daughter’s mouth. “2 hours doesn’t feel like a lot.”

“I know.” Beck says, “I couldn’t sleep much either. I kept wondering if she was actually sleeping or not.”

“I’m just so tired I can’t sleep.” Jade says, kissing her daughter’s forehead once she hears her whimper. “Is this what all nights are going to be like?”

“I don’t know.” Beck says, “I hope she can learn how to sleep at some point.”

“Well, she’s two days old, Beck. I think she’ll get the hang of it over time.” Jade says, running her hand up and down her baby’s back to keep her asleep. 

“I hope that’s the case.” Beck says.

They put her back in the crib once she’s fully asleep, the two get into bed. Trying to get as much sleep as they can.

  
  
  


It was around 7 AM when Evelyn woke up again. The pacifier in her mouth fell out, causing her to start fussing, her small fusses were quickly turned into loud cries once realizing she wasn’t getting it back in her mouth.

It was Jade’s turn to take care of the baby, which she didn’t mind at all. She sat up, walking over to the crib, she reaches in and picks her baby up. Rocking her gently.

Jade hushes her softly, grabbing the pacifier she’d spit out and putting it back in her mouth, she quickly began sucking on it, becoming satisfied.

“Good morning, baby girl.” Jade says to her, “Let’s go to your nursery, we can have some one on one time.” She says, walking to the nursery.

Jade lays down on the couch, she puts her thighs together, having herself sitting up against a soft pillow, she puts her baby on her thighs, she _loves_ looking at her.

Evelyn is staring up at Jade with her big blue eyes, she obviously can’t make out what’s in front of her, but she’s blinking slowly.

Jade holds Evelyn’s little hand, kissing her daughter on the forehead. She decides to talk to her a little, to let her know how much she loves her.

“Hi baby.” Jade says softly, “I’m so happy you’re here, you’re going to have the most amazing life. I may be only 17, but Beck and I will take such good care of you, I promise.” She says, kissing the baby’s little hand.

Evelyn whimpers softly, she tries to move her hand to her own face, but Jade quickly moves it so she doesn’t scratch herself.

“Come here, love.” Jade says, picking the baby up and putting her against her chest. She was tiny compared to her, Evelyn’s tiny hand grasped onto the nightgown she was wearing, it made Jade smile seeing her cling onto her like that.

Beck had woken up, he noticed Jade wasn’t next to him, which was strange. He got up and walked by the nursery, getting a glimpse of Jade.

He smiles, seeing the baby is with her. He walks into the room, greeting her.

“Hey.” He says, sitting down at the end of the couch.

“Hi.” Jade gives him a small smile, “We were just having some one-on-one time.”

“I heard you talking to her, it was sweet.” Beck says.

“You… heard all that?” Jade’s cheeks go red. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, it was cute. I love seeing this side of you.” Beck says, “You’re usually one to hide this sort of stuff.”

“It’s hard to be secretive about it when she’s _this_ cute.” Jade says, positioning her baby so she can cradle her. “Just look at her.”

“She’s so beautiful, I can’t get over it.” Beck says, leaning over and kissing his daughter’s head. “I’m so in love with her. With the both of you.”

“She loves you, Beck.” Jade says, “We have the perfect family.”

“We do.” Beck kisses her lips softly.

“Let’s go downstairs.” Jade says, “I’m hungry, and, I need to feed her.”

“Alright. Is there anything you need me to bring downstairs?” Beck asks.

“Bring down a couple of her blankets, diapers, pacifiers, and something she can hold onto.” Jade says, “I’ll get myself settled on the couch.”

“Got it.” Beck winks.

  
  


Jade has herself settled on the couch, she has her baby settled in her arms, in a new onesie, Beck comes down with the stuff Jade had requested. 

He puts them to the side, besides the blanket and stuffed animal, he takes a seat besides Jade, putting the blanket underneath the baby’s small frame, giving her the stuffed animal.

Evelyn quickly had her hands on the stuffed animal, grasping it with her tiny fingers. Whenever Evelyn did anything, it just made her heart melt.

Beck made their coffee, putting both mugs on the coffee table. He quickly goes back to staring at the 2-day old in his fiancé’s arms. 

Beck take’s the little girl’s foot and kisses it gently, Evelyn doesn’t react much, but Beck feels so incredibly lucky to have the most loving daughter ever, and the most amazing fiancé.

“You’re an amazing mother, you know that?” Beck tells her.

“I’ve only been doing this for two days, Beck.” Jade reminds him, “I don’t know if I can consider myself amazing yet.”

“You’re amazing in my eyes.” Beck says, “You’re so good with her, J. And she loves you so much.”

Jade smiles, kissing her fiancé softly. He always knew what to say to her.

“Thank you.” Jade says, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  



	2. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade’s mom and jasper visit the baby

2 days had gone by, Evelyn was 4 days old and there was one thing that Beck and Jade discovered about her, she liked to cry- a lot, whether it was if she wanted to be held, feld, or needed a change, she just liked to cry. Due to that, Jade and Beck had maybe slept 12 hours over the past few days, as much as they loved their baby girl, sleep was well needed.

It was 5 in the morning when Evelyn had woken up again, she’d only slept for a couple hours since she last woke up. Beck had taken care of her, and now it was Jade’s turn.

Jade groaned into her pillow once hearing the cries of her daughter, as much as she loved her, she would kill for more sleep. Once the cries didn’t stop, she ripped the covers off of her, walking over to the crib she was sleeping in.

She lifted her baby out of the crib, cradling her, she sat down in the rocking chair that was beside the crib, she rocked her daughter gently, hushing her softly.

When Evelyn wouldn’t calm down, Jade frowned, she was usually calmed down pretty quickly when held by her. Her boobs were really sore, but, if she needed to feed her daughter to stop her crying, she would.

Jade lifted her shirt up, unhooking the bra she was wearing. She let her daughter latch onto her breast and nurse, that easily calmed her down.

Evelyn nursed for a good 5 minutes before being done. Jade lifted her up against her shoulder and burped her, she spit up a little on Jade’s shirt, but she quickly wiped it off with her burping rag.

She let her daughter rest against her chest, patting her back to keep her relaxed while she rocked gently in the rocking chair. She could feel her daughter’s chest rising and falling, it was beautiful to her.

Once Evelyn was asleep, she placed her back in the crib, being careful while doing so. She got back into bed, quickly falling back to sleep.

  
  


8:00 AM rolled around, cries were heard from her crib. Beck got up at the sound of them, going over to her and picking her up. He checked her diaper for her, changing it since it was dirty, and brought her into bed with him.

“Good morning, princess.” Beck says to the baby in his arms, placing a pacifier in her mouth to keep her content, “You slept for 3 hours, that’s a new record.” He smiles.

Evelyn blinks her eyes, barely reacting to what Beck had to say. Although she didn’t do much, she never failed to make her parents’ heart melt.

Beck held her for a few moments in silence, she began to fuss in his arms once she realized she wasn’t getting any food. It always broke Beck’s heart hearing her being upset, but he had to get over the fact that babies just cried.

“It’s okay, baby. We’ll wake mama up.” Beck kisses her forehead gently, putting the baby against his chest, patting her back, he reached over and nudged Jade, hoping to wake her.

Jade didn’t budge, and right on cue, Evelyn’s pacifier fell out of her mouth and she began scream-crying. Jade was quickly woken up by her cries, sitting herself up.

“Oh god, Beck…” Jade rubs at her eyes, “Hand her over.”

Beck nods, handing the crying baby over to Jade. Jade takes her into her arms, she quickly unhooks her bra and lifts up her shirt, Evelyn was eager to nurse, so she quickly latched on, stopping her sharp cries.

“All she does is cry, Beck.” Jade says, frowning, “Are we doing something wrong?”

“No, no. I think it’s just her way of telling us she wants something. It’s not like she can talk to us.” Beck says, “You look exhausted, babe.”

“So do you.” Jade says, “My mom offered to come over today and watch her while we take a nap.”

“I’m down for that.” Beck says, “Did you sleep at all?”

“A little.” Jade shrugs, adjusting the baby so she doesn’t fall off. “I’m just hoping she can adjust to sleeping normally as soon as possible, I don’t think I can go another day without more than 3 hours of sleep.”

“She will, don’t worry. It’s unlikely for a newborn to sleep through the night.” Beck says, “What time is your mom coming over?”

“12 PM.” Jade says, “Do you think you could order in breakfast?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Beck says, “Mcdonald’s?”

“Please.”

  
  


Beck doordashes Mcdonald’s breakfast, it comes pretty quickly, he sets it up on the table downstairs. Jade gets out of bed, heading downstairs and putting the baby in the bassinet in the living room, her arms were already tired and they were only just starting their day. 

Jade could barely keep her eyes open at the table, but she ate all of her food. Once she was done, her and Beck sat down on the couch together, hoping they could close their eyes for a bit as Evelyn slept.

They had their eyes closed for a good 5 minutes before she woke up again, Beck got up and took her out of the bassinet, bouncing her lightly in his arms as he sat down.

Jade rubbed at her eyes again, looking at Evelyn in her fiancé’s arms. He was such a good dad already, it made her so happy.

She leaned over and kissed the baby’s forehead, leaning her head on Beck’s shoulder as she looked at the baby some more. Her daughter was perfect in every way, and made her feel a love that was indescribable.

  
  


Jade’s mom and Jasper came over at 12 PM, Beck welcomed them inside, bringing them to where Jade was, she was humming a song to Evelyn as she rested against her chest. 

“Hi, honey.” Karen smiles, sitting down besides her daughter. “How’s she been?”

“She loves crying, that’s for sure.” Jade says, “Besides that, she’s definitely a mama’s girl.”

“That’s so sweet.” Karen says, putting her arms out, “May I?”

Jade nods, placing the baby in her mother’s arms. She watches as her mom kisses the baby on her forehead, rocking her.

“You two go get some rest, Jasper and I will watch her.” Her mom says, “You both look exhausted.”

“Thank you for doing this.” Jade says, “There’s a bottle for her in the fridge, warm it up in the microwave for 10 seconds- she likes it warm. Diapers are in the bathroom, if she cries for more than 10 minutes, come wake me.” She says.

“Alright, I got it.” Karen nods, Beck and Jade go upstairs, getting into bed.

Jasper takes a seat next to his mom, watching as she holds the baby. 

“She’s really cute.” Jasper says, “Jade is lucky to have her around all day.”

“She sure is.” Karen nods, “She’s such a little angel.”

“Why does she cry a lot?” Jasper asks.

“Babies just do that, hun. They cry if they want to be fed, changed, or just if they want to be held. It’s natural for them.” Karen tells her son, “It’s not like they can tell their parents what they want.”

“Do you think she likes the stuffed animal I gave her?” Jasper asks his mom.

“It’s too early to tell, but I’m sure she’ll end up loving it.” She says, seeing the baby’s eyes are open, she smiles.

“Hi sweetie.” Karen coos, kissing the baby’s forehead. “You’re awake.”

Evelyn tried putting her hands near her eyes, Karen quickly moved her hand so she wouldn’t poke her eye. “Don’t do that, love. We don’t need you poking your eyes.”

“Let’s try feeding you, you must be hungry by now.” Karen says, “Jasper, can you get her bottle out of the fridge?”

“Mhm.” Jasper nods, he goes over to the fridge, finding the bottle rather easily. “Do you need me to microwave it?”

“Yes. Do it for 10 seconds.” Karen calls over to him, Jasper does as told. He brings the bottle back over to his mom, sitting back down.

“Thank you.” Karen says, she adjusts Evelyn gently. Putting the bottle up to her lips, at first, she’s not sure what to do, but quickly begins to suckle on the bottle.

“You’re a good girl.” Karen says softly, “You’re the cutest baby ever, you know that?”

Evelyn blinks her eyes at Karen, trying to push the bottle away, obviously being full. She takes it away and puts it to the side, she adjusts Evelyn upwards, burping her carefully.

  
  


After a couple hours, Evelyn had gotten uncomfortable in this atmosphere. She began fussing in Karen’s arms, her cries quickly becoming loud and sharp.

“Oh no.” Karen frowns, trying to rock and bounce her, “What’s the matter, hun?”

“Why is she crying?” Jasper frowns, “Is she okay?”

“She’ll be fine, dear.” Karen assures her son, patting the baby’s back. “You’re okay, shhh..”

Evelyn kept crying even after her diaper was checked and was burped again, her crying was excessive and loud, so she decided to text Jade.

She sent a text to Jade, hoping her ringtone was on, and thankfully, she came down within a few minutes.

Jade came over to the couch, taking the baby out of Karen’s arms, she sat down and began rocking and hushing her, quickly pacifying the baby.

“Hi baby.” Jade coos, kissing her baby’s temple. “I missed you.” 

“Did you get any sleep?” Karen asks.

“Yeah, I did. Beck’s still resting.” Jade says, “He should be down soon, he wanted me to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner.”

“Of course.” Karen nods, “I’d love to spend more time with Evelyn, too.”

“That shouldn’t be an issue.” Jade says, patting the baby’s back gently. “I’m sure she’ll love having her grandma around.”

“What about me?” Jasper speaks up.

“You too, Jas.” Jade smiles.

  
  


Beck comes downstairs and starts cooking a pasta dish for everyone, Jade sits on the couch with Jasper as Karen helps Beck out with the food. Evelyn is wide awake in Jade’s arms, staring up at her mother.

Jade was barely paying attention to the movie Jasper put on, she was paying attention to the cute faces her daughter was making, her little smiles she made weren’t genuine, it was just her stretching her muscles, but it still made Jade absolutely melt.

“You’re such a cutie.” Jade coos to her daughter, kissing her cheek. “Mama loves you so much.”

Evelyn made a face once Jade said that, Jade couldn’t take her daughter’s cuteness anymore and kissed her all over her face, there wasn’t much of a reaction from Evelyn besides her blinking a lot.

“I love my little bug.” Jade puts her thighs together and lays Evelyn on them, holding her tiny hands. “I love you so so much.”

“Aw.” Jasper says, Jade had totally forgotten he was sitting besides her.

“Jasper! I totally forgot you were right next to me.” Jade says, her cheeks flushing. “You better not say a word to mom, I swear.”

“You don’t live with me anymore, what are you gonna do?” Jasper teases her.

“I…” Jade trails off, sighing. “Nothing. Tell Mom. I don’t care.” She rolls her eyes, once Evelyn realizes that things had changed in the atmosphere, she began to whimper.

“Oh no, no no no.” Jade quickly picks her baby up, patting her back as Evelyn leans against her chest. “It’s okay, baby. I’m still here.”

Evelyn quickly calms down once she’s against Jade’s chest, she grabs onto the shirt she’s wearing and holds on, beginning to fall asleep on her.

“Good girl.” Jade kisses the top of her head, patting her back.

  
  


Dinner finally rolls around, Jade had nursed Evelyn for a bit and put her down in the bassinet. She sits next to Beck and Jasper at the table, eating the food Beck had made.

“An amazing meal once again, Beck.” Karen says, “I love it.”

“I couldn’t have done it without your help.” Beck smiles, “Thank you, again.”

“Not a problem.” Karen nods, “How have you two been? With the baby?”

“Well, she’s definitely not a sleeper, that’s for sure.” Beck says, “But she’s brought so much light to our lives, she’s amazing.”

“I’m glad.” Karen smiles, “She’s such a love, I can’t wait to connect with her more.”

“She’s going to love you so much, I promise.” Jade says, “You'll be an amazing grandma to her.”

“Again, I’m always around if you two are going to go out on a date. Or Dad can come if I’m busy, either of us works.” Karen offers.

“I’ll take that into mind.” Jade smiles.

  
  


Bed time rolled around, Beck and Jade were exhausted. Jade rocked Evelyn to sleep in the rocking chair, putting her in her crib and getting next to Beck in bed.

“Goodnight.” Jade says, nearly falling asleep already.

“Night.” Beck says.

  
  
  
  



	3. The park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck and jade take evelyn to the park

“Come on, Ev. You got this.” Beck says, trying to cheer on his daughter. She was one week old today and was doing her first tummy time, where they laid her flat on her stomach as she tried to lift her head up to stretch some muscles. She absolutely hated it, but it had to be done.

“You got this baby girl, you’re almost done.” Jade says, sitting close to the play mat so she doesn’t hurt herself. “You’re doing so good.”

Evelyn manages to do it, but once she’s done, she starts crying loudly. This was going to be a long process until she could finally lift her head up on her own, but she already did good for her first try.

“Good job, baby.” Jade coos, picking her daughter up and cradling her. “You’re a good girl.” She says, putting a thumb on the baby’s cheek.

“Can you believe she’s one week old today?” Beck says, “I can’t believe you gave birth to her only that long ago.”

“It feels like forever ago.” Jade says, “That was the most painful experience ever. But I’m glad it’s over with and we have this little munchkin.”

“I’m glad I won’t be seeing you go through that again.” Beck says, “Unless you want more kids.”

“Don’t even start discussing more kids until she’s at least a year old.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I’m barely even healed yet.”

“So, you’re saying you want more kids?” Beck teases her.

“I never said that.” Jade scoffs, “Shes a week old, Beck. Don’t start this discussion.”

“I’m just teasing you.” Beck smiles, kissing her cheek. “I’m so glad we have her.”

“Me too.” Jade agrees, “Do you want to take her to the park today?”

“For a walk?” Beck raises his brows.

“Mhm. I could use a walk, we need to start slowly introducing her to the outside world.” Jade says, “No sun, of course. But at least have her in the stroller.” 

“Alright. I’m in.” Beck agrees, “Should we bring a blanket and a picnic basket?”

“Yep.” Jade says, “I’ll go pack her things, get her bathed and change her.”

“A bath? Without me?” Beck says, “I wanna be there for her first home bath.”

“Alright, alright. We have time to kill, I guess.” Jade says, “She’s going to hate it, I’m warning you now.”

“I can handle it, Jade.” Beck says.

  
  


“You’re alright, love. I’m almost done.” Jade says to the baby softly as she bathes her in the warm water, Beck had gotten water all over his shirt when he tried to get involved with helping her, so he just watched for now.

Evelyn was screaming throughout the entire bathing process, she hated it, as Jade said. She finally finished up, wrapping the baby in a frog-themed towel and putting her against her chest.

“Now you can pack the basket.” Jade says, “I hope it was worth waiting.”

“Trust me, it was.” Beck smiles, kissing his baby’s head. “Let me know when you’re ready.” He says, kissing Jade’s cheek.

Jade nods, she brings Evelyn over to the changing table and lays her down. She unwraps the towel and drys her off, it makes Evelyn uncomfortable, causing her to cry, but Jade quickly comforts her.

Once she’s dried off, she puts some baby lotion on her daughter’s body, she squirms throughout the whole process, but once it’s dried, she seems to be more calm.

She puts a bit of baby powder in the diaper, then puts it on Evelyn. She changes her daughter into a short sleeved onesie since it was hot out today, but she was still going to give her a blanket just in case she got cold. 

Jade packed up Evelyn’s stuff in the diaper pack, putting it over her shoulder, she had her baby in her arms as she went downstairs, being ready.

“Ready to go?” Beck asks.

“Yep.” Jade nods, “Did you get the stroller in the car? The one where you can take the seat out?”

“Yes, I did.” Beck nods, “I took care of everything.”

“Good. Let’s go.” Jade says.

[...]

They arrived at the park, Beck took the stroller out of the trunk and set it up, Jade put Evelyn in the stroller, putting a blanket over her little body, along with a toy she could hold onto to the side.

Beck pushed the stroller while Jade walked alongside him, she would constantly look into the stroller, making sure her baby was doing okay.

“She’s so cute.” Jade says, “I never expected my life to turn this direction, but I love it so much.”

“She loves you, Jade.” Beck says, “You’re an amazing mother to her. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Jade says, “I sometimes think about what would of happened if I had taken my pill that day, but I know we wouldn’t have gotten our little girl.”

“I’m so proud of you for getting through that pregnancy.” Beck says, “By the end of it, you seemed like you were giving up. But I know my Jade doesn’t give up.” He smiles.

“You’re right about that.” Jade smirks, “I just felt so huge by the end of it, I felt like I couldn’t do anything.”

“You were beautiful, though.” Beck says, “I know going to school was rough, but I’m proud of you for overcoming that.”

“Please, I was so ready to leave on the day of finals.” Jade says, “I don’t know when I’m going back to school.”

“We’re graduating this year, but, whatever decision you’ll make, I’ll support it.” Beck says, “You can always do online work.”

“That’s true.” Jade nods, “I still have time to think, but I think I might do online work for a few months, then go back.”

“Whatever you want, babe.” Beck says, “As long as you think it’s best.”

“I do think it’s best, it’ll allow me to spend time with her while getting school done.” Jade says, “It could be hard, but I think I can do it.”

“You can do anything, Jade. You got through junior year while being pregnant, I think you can handle this.” Beck says.

“You’re right.” Jade says, “Come on, let’s sit down and eat.”

[...]

Beck laid the blanket out and placed the basket on it, setting up the food. Jade took the portable seat out of the stroller, placing it in the middle of them. 

Jade took a bite of a strawberry, glancing into the seat quickly to see if see what okay, she was still asleep, thankfully.

“Is the food okay?” Beck asks.

“Yeah, it’s great.” Jade says, eating a small sandwich, “Thanks for doing this.”

“Of course.” Beck says, he hears whimpering coming from the seat, “I guess it’s lunch time for her too.”

Jade reaches into the portable seat, taking the baby out, she was wearing a little sun hat so the sun wouldn’t burn her. Thankfully, she’d packed a bottle so she wouldn’t have to breastfeed in public. 

She adjusted Evelyn gently in her arms, putting the bottle up to her lips and seeing her start to suck on it, she drank out of the bottle rather slowly, so her and Beck could talk while she fed her.

“She looks adorable when you feed her.” Beck says, “She looks right at you, it’s sweet.”

“I love her eyes so much.” Jade says, looking into her baby’s eyes. “They’re beautiful.

“She has your eyes, that’s why.” Beck smiles, “You have the most gorgeous eyes, Jade.”

Jade blushes, looking down at the baby again. Her eyes are slowly closing as she starts finishing up the bottle, she starts to push it away, meaning she’s done.

“Want me to burp her?” Beck asks, putting his hands out.

“Sure.” Jade nods, handing her over to Beck, “Go see Daddy.”

Beck smiles, putting the baby up against his shoulder and burping her, she doesn’t spit up, thankfully. 

“Hi, princess.” Beck says, cradling her. “You’re such a cutie.”

“I need a picture of this.” Jade says, she gets her phone out and quickly takes a picture, “I know I’m not one for taking pictures, but something about this was too cute not to.”

“Are you going to post it?” Beck asks, “I think you should, all your followers love her.”

“I’ve only posted a couple pictures of her. One about an hour after she was born, where I was basically naked, may I add. And one where it was her first day at home.” She says, “It wouldn’t hurt to post this, I guess.”

“You should. You posted pics where you were pregnant, I think they deserve to see our baby.” Beck says, “And be jealous they don’t have a baby as cute as her.”

“I agree.” Jade says, quickly posting the picture. “It’s posted. Go give it a like and comment.

“Trust me, I will.” Beck says, doing as he said.

Evelyn yawned, stretching one of her arms out as she did. Jade smiled at the little movement she did.

“Can I see her? We should probably put her back in her seat soon.” Jade says, “I’m worried the sun could burn her.”

“She’s wearing a hat, Jade. She’ll be fine.” Beck says, “I’ll let you take her though.”

“If you say so.” Jade says, taking Evelyn out of Beck’s arms. 

“Hi, love.” Jade coos, patting her baby’s back to keep her appeased against her chest. “Do you like the outdoors?”

Evelyn put her thumb up to her mouth and began sucking on it, she’d been sucking on her thumb ever since she was born and each time she did it, she just got cuter.

“Is she sucking her thumb again?” Beck asks, moving next to Jade so he could watch. “I love when she does that.”

“Me too.” Jade smiles, watching her baby keep doing it. “You’re such a little angel.” She says, kissing her baby’s forehead.

Evelyn takes her thumb out of her mouth, making soft baby noises. Jade rocked her gently, hoping she wouldn’t start fussing with the noises she was making.

It was such a perfect day, they were the perfect family with the most perfect baby. 

They were so at peace here.

  
  



	4. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck n jade struggle with getting the baby to sleep

Screams erupted from the 1 and a half week old in her crib, she did this every night at around the same time, 3 AM. Either she wanted to be fed or held, or just wanted to cry, it seemed to be her favorite thing to do.

Beck had already taken care of her, so it was now Jade’s turn. Jade hadn't ever felt this tired in her life, but she had to fulfill her responsibility as a mom. 

“I’ll be there in a minute baby…” Jade slurs, her tone overcome with sleep. She rests her head on the pillow, nearly falling asleep again before her daughter’s cries erupted again.

“Okay, okay.” Jade mumbles under her breath, she gets up from the bed and heads over to the crib. Taking Evelyn out, she takes a seat in the rocking chair and begins rocking her.

She tried feeding her but she wasn’t hungry, she just needed to be held. Jade rocked her for a good 10 minutes, but she wouldn’t go back to sleep, and keep fussing whenever she was getting close to sleeping. She usually fell asleep within 5 minutes, but it just wasn’t happening.

“Why are you being difficult, baby?” Jade frowns, “You need sleep.”

Jade thought that maybe she didn’t want to be rocked in the rocking chair, she let out a sigh. Getting up, she went back to bed, cradling Evelyn as she sat down. 

Evelyn was wide awake in Jade’s arms, staring up at her mother, looking at her like she was her whole world. 

“I’ll hold you for a few minutes, but then you’re going to bed, alright?” Jade says softly, as if she can understand her. She caresses her baby’s cheek with her thumb, hoping to relax her.

A few minutes had passed, Jade thought she was finally asleep, so she went over to the crib and put her down, but as soon as she did, Evelyn starting fussing again.

Jade quickly comes to the conclusion that Evelyn wants to sleep with her, she doesn’t mind, of course, but it couldn’t become an every day thing since she needed to learn how to sleep in her own crib for a full night.

She takes Evelyn back into her arms, laying down in her bed, she lays Ev down on her chest and starts to rub her back, once she feels that her baby is asleep, she holds onto her baby so she doesn’t fall, falling asleep quickly.

  
  


Beck wakes up around 8 AM, only to see the most beautiful sight in the world. His fiancé with their daughter sleeping right on her chest, he can’t help but snap a picture, he was definitely going to make that his wallpaper, or frame it.

He put his hand where Jade’s hand was, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Jade’s eyes slowly fluttered open, turning her head to the side to see Beck.

“Hi.” Jade says softly.

“Hey.” Beck smiles, kissing her softly. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better than I have in a while.” Jade says, “Knowing she’s close to me is comforting.”

“That’s so sweet.” Beck says, “I heard you talking to her last night. The way you talk to her just warms my heart.”

Jade smiles, she can feel Evelyn trying to grab at her chest, meaning she was awake, and hungry.

“Well, good morning to you.” Jade says to her daughter, sitting herself up and adjusting the baby in her arms. 

“Hi, princess.” Beck coos, kissing the baby on her head. “Did you sleep well with mama?”

Jade blushes at being called that, she loves everytime Beck or anyone else calls her that, especially when she was first called that by the nurse who handed her her baby girl.

Jade pulls down her shirt, unhooking her bra and letting her baby feed. Beck noticed her make a face when the baby started feeding.

“You okay?” Beck asked her.

“I’m still not used to the feeling.” Jade admits, “It’s a little uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry.” Beck frowns, “It’ll start feeling better over time, I’m sure.”

“That’s what they told me, yeah.” Jade nodded, “The feeling gets better overtime, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so.” Beck says.

  
  


[...]

That night, Beck was struggling to get the baby to sleep. She wouldn’t stop crying and both Beck and Jade couldn’t figure out what was wrong, Jade had tried feeding her multiple times but she always refused, Beck had tried to change her, but nothing was wrong.

She’d been wailing for a good 10 minutes now and Jade was starting to loose her composure, usually she was pretty calm if Evelyn fussed but this was just excessive.

Beck could see the tears in her eyes while Jade rocked Evelyn, it hurt him to see Jade giving up like that. He put a hand on her back, trying to support her.

“What am I doing wrong, Beck? She won’t stop crying.” Jade says, wiping her eyes. “Am I not good enough?”

“No, no. Please don’t say that.” Beck says, “You’re an amazing mom, Jade. You’ve adjusted to this lifestyle so quickly. I’m sure she’ll stop crying soon.” He assures her.

“I can’t even figure out what’s wrong, Beck. How does that make me a good mom?” Jade asks, her voice breaking. “She doesn’t love me.”

“She loves you so much, Jade. She always stops crying when she’s around you, and she always wants to snuggle with you.” Beck says, “If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

“I don’t know, Beck.” Jade sighs, “Nothing’s calming her down. I don’t know what to do.”

“She could have gas.” Beck suggests, “Here, I know a trick on how to get rid of it.”

“Show me.” Jade says, Beck nods, he takes the baby out of her hands and lays her on the changing table.

Jade stands up, standing next to Beck, she wonders what he’ll do. He lifts her legs up, letting out some gas that she had definitely been struggling with.

As soon as he did that, Evelyn calmed down, she seemed relaxed, even. 

“Wow.” Jade seems shocked that it actually worked, “I guess we can finally sleep now.”

“Yes, we can.” Beck says, laying the baby girl in her crib. “Come on, lets get some rest.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short filler sorry <3 but it’s cute so i hope it makes up for it


	5. Auntie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade invites tori and cat over

Evelyn was 2 weeks old today. Both Beck and Jade couldn’t believe how fast these two weeks had gone by, it felt like just yesterday that Jade had gone into labor. Evelyn was still as tiny as ever, she was the cutest little bundle of joy Beck and Jade had laid their eyes on. She was their entire world.

Jade was changing her into a cute onesie that Cat had bought her, due to the fact that both Cat and Tori were coming over for dinner, she thought it would be fitting. Once she was done, she lifted the baby up and gave her a kiss on her head. Putting Evelyn against her chest.

“Your aunties are coming over today.” Jade says softly, patting her nearly asleep baby’s back. “They’re going to be so excited to see you.”

Jade hears Beck open the door from downstairs, the familiar voices of Tori and Cat quickly entering their house. She smiles, “Well, I guess that’s them now.”

She goes downstairs, putting a blanket against Evelyn’s back to keep her warm, a pacifier in her mouth to keep her appeased. Cat and Tori quickly spot Jade, Tori has to keep Cat composed so she doesn’t scare the baby, they quietly walk over to her.

“Hi, Jade.” Tori smiles, giving her friend a light hug. “I feel like it’s been forever since I last saw you.”

“Same.” Jade says, “It’s good to see you both, come, lets sit down.”

She leads her friends over to the couch, they both sit beside her and watch the baby that’s sleeping against her chest. They’re in awe of how cute she is.

“She’s even cuter than I remember.” Cat says softly, knowing to be quiet around her. “I love seeing her in person.”

“Yes, it’s much better than the pictures, although the pictures are very cute.” Tori says.

“Well, I’m glad you like the pictures Beck and I send you almost daily.” Jade smiles, she hears a faint whimper, seeing that her daughter was awake, and reaching at her chest.

“Someone’s awake.” Tori says, “Hi there, Ev.” She coos softly towards the baby, “You’re super cute.”

Jade smiles, she begins cradling her daughter carefully, she knows she’s hungry. She quickly puts the blanket over her, giving her enough breathing room so she could see her, she unhooks the bra underneath her shirt, letting Evelyn nurse carefully.

“Once she’s done, you two can hold her for a bit.” Jade says, adjusting Evelyn so she wouldn’t unlatch.

“Does it hurt doing that? Feeding her?” Cat asks curiously.

“Not really, it can be uncomfortable, though.” Jade admits, “It’s a bonding experience, so knowing she’s close to me kinda relieves the discomfort.”

“That’s sweet.” Tori says, “Honestly, out of all of us, I wasn’t expecting you to be the first one to have kids.”

“Well, obviously it wasn’t planned. But she’s a miracle.” Jade says, “The idea of kids wasn’t appealing to me until I actually found out I was pregnant, I was scared, yes, but knowing I got to do it with Beck made everything better. I love her so much, she’s my little girl.” She says, peeking inside the blanket to see her still nursing peacefully.

“That’s so sweet, Jade.” Tori says, “She really loves you, I can tell.”

“She better love me, I gave birth to her.” Jade says, finishing up nursing her daughter. She burps her quickly, putting her against her chest again.

“Cat, do you want to hold her while I help Beck with the food?” Jade asks, “Tori, you can hold her when Cat’s done.”

“Yes please!” Cat nods quickly, putting her arms out for the baby.

“Alright, alright.” Jade places her daughter in her best friend’s arms, getting up, “Be gentle with her, she gets fussy easily.”

“Got it.” Cat smiles, looking down at the baby girl.

Jade enters the kitchen, seeing Beck cutting up some vegetables. She approaches him carefully.

“Hey,” Jade says, “Anything I can do to help?”

“Oh, yes. Could you fill the pot with water and put it on the stove?” Beck asks her.

“Yep.” Jade nods, she fills the pot with water and puts it on the stove, turning it on. “Is that all?”

“Could you cut up these vegetables for me while I prepare the sauce and chicken?” Beck asks her, Jade nods, she cuts up the vegetables carefully, as she does so, she hears a wail come from the kitchen.

She looks at Beck with a hint of sadness in her eyes, he nods, letting her go take care of what was going on.

“What happened?” Jade asked, entering the living room. She sat down, putting her arms out.

“I don’t know, I guess she doesn’t like me.” Tori says, handing the baby over to Jade. 

Jade takes her into her arms, about to calm her down. She realizes exactly what’s wrong once she smells her.

“No, actually, she needs a change.” Jade says, “I’ll be right back.”

Jade heads upstairs with the crying baby in her arms, she brings her into their room and lays her on the changing table.

“I’ll be quick, I promise.” Jade says, she knows how much her daughter hates being changed. She takes out a clean diaper and some baby powder, taking her child’s onesie off, she takes off the dirty diaper.

Jade begins to clean her up carefully, trying to get Evelyn to stay still was hard, but she managed to do it by caressing her cheek with her thumb, relaxing the baby girl.

She puts the clean diaper on her body, putting her back in the onesie she was wearing. Jade pats her little girl’s back as the baby’s cries start to quiet down, feeling her snuggle up to her chest.

Jade lets out a sigh of relief, she goes back downstairs, greeting her friends.

“Sorry that took so long, she hates being changed.” Jade says, cradling her daughter, “Once she’s fully calm, you can go back to holding her, Tori.”

“It’s not a problem, don’t worry about it.” Tori assures her, looking down at the baby in Jade’s arms. “She’s so peaceful when she’s with you.”

“For now, yeah.” Jade shrugs, “It usually doesn’t last long where she’s quiet.”

“Why does she cry all the time?” Cat asks, “Is she sad?”

“Not necessarily, no.” Jade shakes her head, “It’s just because she’s hungry, wants to be fed, or just wants to be held. It’s usually because she’s hungry. She has a big appetite.”

“That’s cute.” Tori says.

“How? My boobs are sore all the time. I love her to bits, but she’s a little aggressive when she’s hungry.” Jade says.

“She must get it from you.” Cat giggles, “You can be aggressive.”

“I guess.” Jade shrugs, “I haven’t been aggressive in a while due to hormones.”

“Well, we like this ‘soft’ Jade. It’s nice.” Tori says, “Once you’re back in school, we won’t be seeing that anymore.”

“You’re damn right.” Jade smirks

[...]

Dinner time rolled around, Beck made a special spaghetti dish and everyone was enjoying it. Evelyn was being fussy and didn’t want to be put down, so she was put in a swaddle against Jade’s chest.

Thankfully, she was still able to eat without any struggle. Evelyn was snuggling against Jade’s chest peacefully, sleeping.

They all ate their dinner, after that, they had a nice dessert, Tori and Cat left shortly after that, leaving Beck and Jade alone.

The two of them went upstairs and put on some TV, Jade held her baby in her arms, rocking her to sleep, she enjoyed singing to her. Beck loved listening to Jade sing their baby to sleep.

She sang so beautifully, it really made him fall in love with her all over again.

Jade and his daughter were truly the light of his life.

  
  



	6. One month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn is officially one month old!

Evelyn was officially one month old today. That was a huge milestone for both Beck and Jade, she was much more active nowadays. She used had her hands balled up in little fists when she slept, was a huge cuddler, she liked to cry a lot more, that was for sure, but it was just how she communicated really. 

She weighed a bit more, too. Jade noticed she’d gotten a bit heavier, that only meant she was growing. It was sweet to see that her baby girl was growing up, but it made her sad since she was enjoying the newborn stages.

It was around 5 PM, Beck had gone out to run some errands since they were short on food, which left Jade to have some alone time with the baby, which she was completely okay with.

She laid on the couch, her thighs up so she could put her baby there and play with her. She smiled, holding the little girl’s tiny hands with her fingers. 

“I can’t believe you’re one month old today.” Jade says, “You have your first appointment tomorrow. That’s so exciting.” She says softly, kissing the baby’s forehead.

Evelyn let out a soft cooing sound, making Jade’s heart melt in her chest. She picked up her baby, kissing her all over her face.

“You’re my little munchkin.” Jade coos, kissing her on her cheek. “I love you so so much.”

Evelyn reacts by blinking, Jade smiles, she puts the baby against her chest and pats her back. 

“I love you, Ev.” Jade says, kissing her daughter again. “You’re so cute. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Evelyn clings onto Jade’s shirt, trying to nuzzle against her breast, meaning she was hungry. She smiled, unhooking her bra for her daughter, letting her nurse.

Jade was only wearing a bra since it was extremely hot that day, her pants were covering up her stomach, she’d lost some weight ever since she gave birth, but was still far from her goal. She wouldn’t call herself fat, but she was a little chunky in the stomach area.

Jade heard the door open, it was Beck. He had groceries over his shoulder, in his hands, he had a pizza, and a pink box.

He sets the pizza down on the dinner table, putting the pink box next to it. Jade raises her eyebrows in confusion, she gets up, adjusting Evelyn so she doesn’t fall off. She walks over to Beck.

“What’s going on? I didn’t ask for pizza.” Jade says, “I don’t mind, but what’s with the pink box?”

“Well. It’s technically Evelyn’s one-month birthday. That’s a big milestone, so…” Beck opens up the box, inside was a cake that said “Happy one-month, Evelyn!” in pink frosting, it was a beautiful cake. It had pretty roses all over it and some decorative sprinkles. 

“Oh, wow…” Jade’s eyes widen, “That’s so sweet.” She smiles, kissing her fiancé softly. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Beck smiles, pecking her cheek. “I’ll set us up a plate. You can finish up nursing her.”

“Alright. Let me change into a shirt, too.” Jade says.

  
  


Jade finishes up nursing her, putting her in her bassinet to rest. She changes into a tank top and a new bra. Sitting down at the table, she begins to eat her pizza.

“Thank you for this, again.” Jade says, “Her appointment is tomorrow, are you coming?”

“Of course, babe. I’d never miss it.” Beck says, “I wonder how much she weighs by now. She’s definitely gotten bigger.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Jade shrugs, “She’s going to be fussy the entire time, I can feel it.”

“That’s okay, we’ll be there for her.” Beck says, “That cake, by the way, is chocolate. Your favorite.”

“Thanks.” Jade says.

  
  


They finish up their pizza, going to the couch to have some cake. It was delicious, they wished Evelyn could have some, but they’d have to wait for her 1st birthday to have that.

Once it was around 9 PM, they finally put Evelyn to bed, so they could watch a show together.

  
  


The next day rolled around, Jade was changing Evelyn into an outfit, since she had figured out how to move her arms more, it was a bit harder to change her.

“Come on, baby. Let me put your arm in.” Jade says softly, gently taking her child’s arm and putting it through the sleeve. “There, good girl.”

Jade packed a bottle just in case she needed to be fed later, they got into the car. Beck put Evelyn into the car seat carefully, and they drove to the doctor’s office.

Both Beck and Jade sat in the waiting room together, the car seat on Jade’s lap, the baby facing towards her. She was sleeping soundly, but both Beck and Jade loved to stare at her.

“Evelyn?” Doctor Rose stepped out, looking at a clipboard.

Jade hands the car seat to Beck, they both stand up. Greeting their baby’s doctor, she leads them to a room, Beck puts the car seat on the table, Jade takes Evelyn out of the seat, holding her as they both sit down in chairs.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you guys.” Doctor Rose smiles, looking at the baby girl. “Oh wow, Jade. She’s incredible.”

“She’s amazing.” Jade says, looking down at the now-awake baby in her arms. 

“Well, first. I need to check her weight. Is that alright?” The blonde asks, both Beck and Jade nod. She hands the baby over to the doctor, who brings her over to the scale.

“I’ll be quick with this, don’t worry.” Doctor Rose coos to the baby, undressing her. Once her body is exposed, she starts to cry. Jade frowns, but Beck quickly comforts her.

“She’s fine, babe. She just doesn’t like the feeling of the cold scale.” Beck says, kissing her cheek.

“Well, she’s a healthy 8 pounds.” Doctor Rose smiles, “That’s a great size for her age.”

“Aw.” Beck smiles, “She’s getting big.”

“They’ll grow more around 2-3 months. She’ll stay this size for a while.” Doctor Rose assures them, “I need to give her a shot. You two can stand beside her while that happens.”

“A shot? For what?” Jade’s eyes go wide.

“It’s a vaccine. For hepatitis B.” Doctor Rose says, prepping the shot. “It’ll hurt her, but she should stop crying after a bit.”

Jade’s iffy about the shot, but her and Beck her up. She holds his hand, standing by their baby girl.

“It’s OK, princess. You’re going to be fine.” Beck assures his daughter, she’s already starting to cry. It breaks Jade’s heart to see this.

“You’ll be okay, baby girl. I promise.” Jade kisses her baby on the head. Doctor Rose puts the shot in, causing Evelyn to cry out loudly.

“Aw, baby. It’s okay.” Jade kisses her again, “You’re all done, don’t worry.” 

“You can hold her, now.” Doctor Rose says, putting a bandaid where the shot was. Jade lifts her up into her arms, kissing her cheek softly.

  
  


They finish up the appointment, the baby is a healthy weight and height, both Beck and Jade are satisfied with it. 

They can’t believe she’s a month old and she’s growing fast, Jade hates the fact that she’s growing, but it’s normal, and she’s gonna have to get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s a little short :) i’m going to do a 2 parter next stay tuned!!


	7. Sick (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn comes down with something

It was around 3 AM. Beck and Jade were fast asleep, all day, Evelyn was being super cute, blinking her little eyes and doing as much as a 6 week old can do. They were so in love with the little girl, they didn’t know what they’d do without her in their lives.

Jade was woken up to Evelyn crying, but her crying didn’t seem normal. It seemed pained and upset, she frowned, going over to the crib. She took her out of it, she needed a change, that was for sure.

As Jade was changing her, she noticed that she kept coughing and struggling to breathe, that was extremely concerning for Jade to see, considering her baby was only 6 weeks old. Jade tried to tell herself that Evelyn was fine, but it honestly didn’t seem that way.

Once she finished up changing the baby, she sat in the rocking chair. Rocking her to sleep, Evelyn struggling to breathe was only getting worse, in between cries, she would wheeze and cough, it was terrifying.

“Oh god, oh god…” Jade mumbled, “You'll be okay baby, okay?” She tries to assure her, it felt more like she was trying to assure herself, though.

The coughing and wheezing wouldn’t stop, so she knew she had to wake Beck up. She put the baby against her chest, patting her back to helpfully let some air out. 

“Beck.” Jade whispered softly, “Beck, wake up. Something’s wrong with her.”

“Hm?” Beck rubbed at his eyes, “What's wrong?” He asked, sitting up.

“She’s having trouble breathing, and- and she keeps coughing. I don’t know what’s wrong, Beck.” Jade says, tearing up.

“Oh god, okay.” Beck quickly feels fully awake once he hears that, “I’ll get her diaper bag packed, try to relax her.”

“Okay.” Jade nods, she sits on the bed as Beck packs their stuff. She hushes her daughter softly, trying to rock her, but it seems like she’s in a lot of pain. 

“I know, baby, I know. We’re going to get you all better, alright?” Jade says to her crying baby, “You’ll be alright, baby.”

Beck got their bags packed, Jade grabbed some of Evelyn’s blankets and stuffed animals for the car ride, due to it being a cold night. 

Jade puts Evelyn in her car seat, she’s still crying loudly. It breaks Jade’s heart to hear it, she gives her her blanket and stuffed animal, hoping it will distract her.

“I’m going to sit in the back with her.” Jade tells Beck, “I need to distract her somehow.”

“Alright.” Beck nods, kissing his daughter on the forehead. “You’ll be okay, princess.”

Beck starts up the car, Jade‘s trying to calm her baby down. She tries offering her a pacifier but she refuses it, screaming her tiny heart out.

“I know, baby girl. I know it hurts.” Jade says softly, “You’re going to be okay, the doctors will take such good care of you.”

  
  


Evelyn cried the whole ride there, it seemed like her coughing and wheezing was getting worse. Once they got to the hospital, Jade picked up the baby girl from her cast seat, putting a blanket against her back and put her against her chest, a stuffed animal tucked in her arms. She wanted to keep her warm and comfortable so she would stop crying, but it didn’t seem to be doing the trick.

Jade walked into the hospital, Beck along her side with the diaper bag in hand. Evelyn was coughing and whimpering, crying in between, Jade caressed her baby’s cheek with her thumb, trying to keep her calm.

She sat down in a chair in the waiting room, cradling her baby girl closely. Beck walked up to the receptionist, explaining what was wrong.

“She woke up around 30 minutes ago, coughing and wheezing. She’s struggling to breathe, too.” Beck tells her.

“Okay, well. The wait time is about an hour, sir. It may take a while to get to her.” The receptionist says, “How old is she?”

“She’s 6 weeks old. Her birthday is July 5th.” Beck tells her, running his hand through his hair.

“Uh oh.” The receptionist mumbles, “Okay, sir. I need you to remain calm. Your daughter may seem to have a serious case of RSV. It’s super common in infants, a doctor will be out very shortly.”

“I thought there was a waiting time?” Beck asked, his eyebrows raising.

“Usually there is but this is urgent. I’m phoning the doctor right now.” The receptionist says, “Please let your wife know what’s happening.”

“She’s my- nevermind.” Beck says, he walks back over to Jade, sitting down.

“Jade… Please don’t freak out about what I have to tell you.” Beck says.

“What? Is it a cold?” Jade asks.

“No, no… She may have a serious case of RSV. A doctor is going to come and take her shortly.” Beck says, “Please don’t freak out.”

“RSV? That respiratory infection?” Jade’s eyes widen, “Oh god…”

“I know, I know. But they’re going to take good care of her. I promise.” Beck says, as soon as he says that, a doctor comes out.

“We need to take her for examination. I’m sorry but you two will need to stay here, alright?” The doctor says, putting her arms out.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ll see you soon.” Jade kisses her daughter’s forehead, usually, she would argue with the doctor, but she was in no mood to do it. “You’re going to be okay.”

  
  


A couple hours had passed, and Jade was nearly falling asleep in her seat from waiting. It was nearly 6 AM and she’d barely slept. She hadn’t heard a word about her daughter yet, and she could tell it was starting to frustrate Beck.

“Where the hell are they? They should give us updates by now.” Beck says, “This is ridiculous.”

“I know, I’m sick of waiting.” Jade says, “I’m not sleeping until I see my baby girl.”

The doctor they saw earlier came out, he was a kind young man, it seemed. They trusted him.

“Hi, you’re Evelyn’s parents, correct?” He asks them. 

“That’s us.” Beck says, “How’s she doing?” He asks, holding Jade’s hand.

“Well, she definitely does have RSV. It’s extremely common in infants her age.” The doctor says, “We’ll have to keep her here for a few nights. We’ll give her antibiotics and fluids to keep her hydrated. She’s incubated right now, but you may take her out to feed her when she’s hungry.”

“Can we see her?” Jade asks.

“Yes. Please follow me.” The doctor says.

  
  


They follow him into a hospital room, she’s incubated in one of the hospital cribs. She has an IV on her right arm, with a mask to help her breath through. She seems uncomfortable, due to her moving around a lot, it broke Jade’s heart to see her baby girl like this.

“Oh, baby…” Jade frowns, looking into the crib. “I’m so sorry this is happening.”

“Once you take her home, you’re going to have to give her baby tylenol.” The doctor says, “It’ll make her tired, and maybe a little cranky, but she should be fine after a couple days.”

“Okay, thank you.” Jade says, she looks into the crib again, she was so disappointed in herself for letting her daughter get sick like this.

This was going to be a stressful few days, and she wasn’t excited to see her baby girl suffer like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like part one of this <3 part 2 will be out later!


	8. Sick (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn stays in the hospital for a couple more days then finally gets to go home

Jade could barely sleep that night. She couldn’t stop worrying about her baby, even if she was in the same room as them. She couldn’t help but think that this was her fault, that she wasn’t doing good enough as a mom. She sat up, deciding to give up on sleep.

Jade walked over to where she was incubated, Evelyn was sleeping soundly. Her chest falling and rising, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision. She put her hand on the glass surrounding her baby, letting the tears fall down her face.

“I’m so sorry, Ev. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Jade says softly, “It’s my fault, I’m sorry, baby girl. You don’t deserve this.”

Beck heard Jade’s voice, he frowns, he couldn’t sleep, either. He walks over to her, putting his arm around her.

“Hey.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “This isn’t your fault.”

“How? How is it not my fault?” Jade asks him, sniffling. “I could of prevented this, Beck. She could of had a good first couple months of life without being sick.” She says. “But no, I fucked it all up.”

“You didn’t know this would happen, Jade.” Beck says, “I know this is scary, but, she’ll be okay. I promise you that.”

“What if it gets worse?” Jade says, “What if she has to stay even longer?”

“She won’t, babe. Doctor Manny already said she was looking good, and we trust him, right?” Beck asks.

“Yeah… He’s nice.” Jade wipes her eyes, “I’m just so scared, Beck. I hate seeing her like this.”

“I hate it too.” Beck sighs, “We’re here for her, and that’s all we can do. I know it sucks we can’t do more, but she knows we’re here for her.”

“I need to hold her.” Jade says, “Can you page the doctor?”

“Yeah, hold on.” Beck nods, he presses the button that pages the nurse, and a nurse comes in within 3 minutes.

“Is everything okay?” The nurse asks.

“Mhm. Jade was wondering if she could hold her for a bit, maybe let her nurse.” Beck asks her.

“Sure, but you need to stay near the incubation, we don’t want those wires being cut.” The nurse says, she walks over and opens up the tube, taking the breathing mask off of the baby’s face.

Evelyn coughed, causing her to start crying immediately. Jade frowns, picking her babygirl up.

“Hi, baby.” Jade says, “I know you’re scared, but mama and dada are here.” She says, “Are you hungry?”

Evelyn snuggled up to her mother, feeling comforted. She was nearing the stage of recognizing her mother and father’s face, which made Beck and Jade very happy.

Jade unhooks her bra, letting Ev nurse. Evelyn nurses for a few minutes before latching off, making her cry again. She seemed so weak due to her sickness, and that broke Jade’s heart.

“I know, love. It’ll be okay. You’ll feel better soon.” Jade says, helping Evelyn latch back on.

Evelyn nurses for 10 note minutes before she doesn’t want anything else, she makes sure she’s careful when she burps her. Beck holds his daughter for a bit before putting her back in the crib, and putting her breathing mask back on.

[Day 1]

Beck and Jade attempt to get some sleep, they manage to get a couple hours before their doctor comes in to check on Evelyn. Beck and Jade watch him examine her, updating them.

“She seems to be doing better. Her breathing is still wheezy, but it’s not as bad as it was earlier.” Doctor Manny says, “She’s making progress, you two have a strong little girl.”

“Thank you. She gets that from her mom.” Beck smiles.

“And her name is Evelyn? That’s a beautiful name.” The doctor says, “That’s actually my daughter’s name as well.”

“How old is she?” Jade asks.

“She’s 5. She’s a sweet girl.” Manny says, “My husband and I adopted her a couple years ago, she’s a total love.”

“That’s sweet.” Jade smiles, “I’m 17, Beck’s 18. Our pregnancy was unplanned, but we couldn’t be happier that she’s here with us.”

“Ah, my mom had me at 17.” Doctor Manny says, “I’m glad you made a blessing out of your situation. You two make amazing parents.”

“Thank you, sir.” Beck says, “And thank you for getting the best treatment for our little girl, it means the world.”

“Of course.” Doctor Manny nods, “I’ll be back in a few hours to check again. If you need anything, please page the nurse.”

“Will do.” Jade nods.

  
  


Jade’s mom came to visit, it had been a little while since she had seen the baby, and she thought it would be good to support Jade through this hard time.

“You had RSV at one point.” Karen tells Jade, hoping to make her feel better. “You were 6 months old. I can’t imagine how hard it is, knowing she’s 6 weeks old.”

“It feels like my fault, mom.” Jade says, “She’s so young. I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

“She’ll get better, hun. Your doctor said she was doing better, I trust that man’s word.” Karen says, “He’s very handsome, too.”

“God, Mom. That’s gross.” Jade rolls her eyes, “You’re married, and he’s gay. You don’t have a chance.”

“Aw, that’s too bad.” Karen sighs, “He could be bi.”

“I doubt that.” Jade says, sighing. “I’m just so upset. She didn’t even make it to the two month mark and she’s already sick.”

“She’s strong, baby.” Karen holds her daughter’s hands, “She gets it from you, love. Throughout your entire pregnancy, she was strong. And she still is.”

Jade shrugs, she feels so hopeless. “I’m never going to forgive myself for this. She doesn’t deserve this at all.”

“No baby deserves this. Especially not your little girl.” Karen says, “She’ll recover, and then you’ll be able to bring your little love home.”

“I know.” Jade sighs.

  
  


Karen left after a bit, Evelyn got examined again and she was still doing the same as she was earlier. Beck and Jade decided to nap for a bit, they woke up to the nurses checking up on their little girl. 

“We can take her out for a bit, she seems to be breathing better. Does Jade want to hold her?” One of the nurses asks Beck.

“Jade?” Beck nudges his fiancé, “Do you want to hold her?”

“Yes please.” Jade nods, quickly sitting up. 

The nurse brings Evelyn over to Jade, she’s only wearing a diaper due to all the tubes that were on her body. She’s awake, too.

“Hi, love.” Jade coos, holding her daughter against her chest. “We love you so much.”

“Hi, princess.” Beck coos, putting his hand where Jade’s is. “How’s my baby girl doing?”

Evelyn is snuggling closely to Jade, it’s like all she wants is her mom right now. Beck didn’t blame her, if he were in her position, he would want his mom too.

“I love you, baby girl.” Jade kisses the top of her head gently. “We’re going to go home soon and snuggle together, I promise, baby.”

[Day 2]

Evelyn was being especially fussy this day, she just wanted to go home. Jade was stressing even though Evelyn seemed to be feeling much better, it just stressed her out that Evelyn was so upset here.

“I know, baby. We’re going home tomorrow.” Jade says softly, “You’ve been so good this entire time. I’m proud of you.”

Evelyn is fussing in Jade’s arms, Jade assumes she’s hungry, she lets her baby nurse for a while before she’s full.

Jade burps her carefully, kissing her cheek once she’s done. She rocks her carefully, hoping she’ll get some proper sleep in her arms.

  
  


Evelyn sleeps for a few hours in Jade’s arms before going back into her incubation, Doctor Manny does another check up on her, she’s basically good to go home, but they want to keep her overnight.

Beck and Jade barely sleep at night knowing they can go home the next day, they’re so happy Evelyn is doing better, this was quite the scare they had, but they know she’s doing better now.

Doctor Manny gives them instructions on how to give her her baby tylenol so she can feel 100% again, let them know what the symptoms were if it came back, etc.

Beck and Jade pack their things up and head to the car. Jade puts Evelyn in her car seat, she’s wide awake and seems happy, which is a great sign.

They take her home, laying the baby girl in their bed. Beck and Jade sit on both sides of her, trying to convince her to smile for them.

“Can you smile for us, princess?” Beck coos, “Like this.” He mimics a smile, hoping she’ll do it.

Evelyn just blinks at him, Beck sighs.

“Jade, you try. She loves you the most.” Beck says.

“Well… That’s true.” Jade says softly, “Ev, baby, can you smile for mama?”

Evelyn looks up directly at Jade. Her eyes wide, Jade puts a big smile on her face. “Can you smile for me, baby?”

It only takes a few seconds for her to have a big smile on her face, making both Beck and Jade melt with happiness. Her smile made their world become light again, it was nice to know that their baby finally truly recognized them.

A smile can really cure someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this two parter!! it ends with something happy don’t worry :)


	9. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck and jade go to senior orientation and discuss their future

“Can you give me a big smile, baby?” Jade coos toward her daughter laying on the floor. She gave Evelyn a smile, causing her to mimic the same action.

“Good job, Ev.” Jade leans down to kiss the baby on her cheek. She’s 2 months old today, and in a couple days, it’s their senior orientation.

“I can’t believe she’s two months old today. She’s already smiling.” Beck says, snapping a picture of the smiley baby. “It’s incredible.”

“I know. She’s growing so fast.” Jade says, patting her baby’s tummy gently. “She’s so much bigger than the baby in her newborn photos.”

“I swear, she looks more like you everyday.” Beck says, “You know, we’re going back to school in 3 days.”

“I know.” Jade says, quickly becoming nervous about the topic. “I’m going to talk to lane. I think I’ll be doing work from home until she’s 6 months old.”

“That sounds perfect.” Beck says, “I can do school part time if you’d like.”

“You’d do that?” Jade raises her brows.

“Of course, Jade. I want to spend as much time with Evelyn as possible.” Beck says, “I’ll do online work with you. I’ll talk to Lane with you after orientation.” 

“Hmm… Alright.” Jade nods, watching as Evelyn puts a fist in her mouth. She’s become a lot more playful over the past couple of weeks, it was so fun to see.

“You’re so cute.” Beck coos, “Look at you kicking your little legs.” He says to the baby, touching her tiny foot. 

Evelyn makes a cooing sound, looking right up at Beck, she kicks her legs gently. Smiling at him.

“Look at that, she loves you.” Jade smiles, “She’s so happy. I’m glad she’s not crying all the time anymore.” She says, scratching her baby’s stomach lightly to keep her appeased.

“Me too. I thought she’d never stop.” Beck admits, “I’m just glad we’re passed that phase. Soon, she’ll start crawling before we know it.”

“Don’t start with that. You know I hate thinking about her growing up so quickly.” Jade says, “She’s in the phase I was most looking forward to.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Beck says.

[...]

A couple days passed, Beck and Jade were driving to orientation. It felt like forever since Jade had entered her school, and honestly, she was nervous to see everyone, especially when she was bringing Evelyn with her.

They were all supposed to meet in the asphalt cafe, where they all ate lunch. Jade could spot all her friends from a mile away, she carried Evelyn’s car seat over towards them, placing it on the seat and sitting next to it.

“Hi, Jade!” Cat perked you quickly, “Are you excited for orientation? Oh my god!- Are you coming back to school??”

“Not yet, I’m coming back when she’s 6 months old.” Jade says, “I’ll be doing online work from home.”

“Aw… I’ll miss you.” Cat frowns, looking over to the car seat, Evelyn was wide awake. “Well hello there, Ev!” She coos towards the baby.

“She might smile at you, she’s started smiling.” Jade says, “Only if you’re lucky though.”

“Aww, the headband she’s wearing is so cute!” Tori exclaims, taking a peek into the car seat. “Hi, Evelyn.” She smiles.

Evelyn ends up smiling back at Tori, she had recognized both Tori and Cat’s face, and was quite fond of them.

But once Robbie and Andre came over, Evelyn got upset because of all the people that were surrounding her.

“Sorry, Jade.” Robbie quickly apologizes, “I didn’t mean to upset her.”

“It’s fine, she just felt overwhelmed.” Jade says, picking up the baby, sitting her on her lap. She puts her hands on her stomach to keep her close to her.

  
  


The principal starting making his speech about how it was the seniors last year at hollywood’s art and not to take it for granted, a bunch of stuff that Jade was barely paying attention to since Evelyn was resting against her chest, making sounds from time to time.

As Jade was patting her child’s back, she ended up spitting up all over herself, and on part of Jade’s shirt. She grimaces at what just happened, this couldn’t have happened at a worst time.

“I’ll be right back.” Jade whispers to Beck, “She spit up on herself.”

“Do you need help?” Beck asks her, “Do you need me to come with you?”

“No, it’s fine. Her stuff is in my bag.” Jade says, grabbing her purse and quickly making her way to the bathroom, Evelyn still in her arms.

She lays Evelyn’s blanket down on the counter where the sinks are, putting Evelyn down on it. She takes out a brand new onesie she’d packed just in case.

“You spit up all over your nice outfit, baby.” Jade frowns, “It’s okay, we’ll wash it.”

Jade changes her into the other outfit, she cleans up the spit up that’s on her shirt. It leaves a small stain, but it’s nothing to be too bothered about.

“All right. You’re all set.” Jade says to her baby, she picks up and puts her against her chest. Walking out of the bathroom, she runs into Lane.

“Jade?” Lane says, “Oh my gosh, it feels like it’s been forever.”

“Lane… Hi.” Jade offers him a small smile, “I was going to talk to you after orientation.”

“Perfect. I wanted to talk about plans for your senior year.” Lane says, “Is this your daughter?”

“Mhm. This is Evelyn.” Jade says, seeing her daughter bury her face in her chest. “She’s shy, sorry.”

“That’s okay, she’s very cute.” Lane says, “How old is she?”

“8 weeks old right now. She’s grown up so fast. She was born July 5th.” Jade says, “Beck and I love her so much.”

“She’s beautiful, Jade. I’m happy for you.” Lane says, “You should head back to orientation. I’ll see you afterwards?”

“Yeah, see you then.” Jade nods, heading back to where everyone else was.

Jade takes a seat, Evelyn snuggles closer to Jade. She’s nearly asleep, which is good since she was due for a nap.

“What took so long?” Beck asked.

“I ran into Lane. He wanted to talk about our plans for senior year.” Jade says.

“Alright. I’ll be there.” Beck says.

  
  


The speech ends, and the gang runs into Sikowitz. He’s super excited to meet Jade’s daughter.

“Oh wow, she’s very gorgeous.” Sikowitz says, admiring the baby girl in Jade’s arms. “What’s her name?”

“Evelyn.” Jade says simply, adjusting the wide awake baby in her arms. “She was almost asleep, but now she’s wide awake again.”

“Whoops, my bad.” Sikowitz says, “Will I be seeing you on the first day?”

“Probably not.” Jade says, “I won’t be coming in till she’s 6 months old. Sorry.”

“That’s alright, I understand.” Sikowitz nods his head, “Well, I better get talking to some students. I’ll see you around, Jade.”

“Bye.” Jade waves as he walks off, “Let’s go talk to Lane. He’s probably waiting for us.” She says to Beck, putting Evelyn in her car seat.

Beck and Jade go to Lane’s office, sitting down on the couch across from him. Jade places the car seat next to her, Evelyn is making noises, but Jade is gently patting her stomach to keep her calm.

“It’s good to see you guys.” Lane says, “So, what did you have in mind for this year?”

Jade’s quiet at first, paying attention to her daughter in the car seat. Giving her a smile when Evelyn’s smiling at her.

“Jade?” Beck speaks up, “What’s your plan?”

“Oh, sorry.” Jade quickly sits up, keeping her hand on Evelyn’s stomach. “I was thinking I could do work from home, like online school. Until she’s 6 months old at least. Then, I’ll start going to school part time.”

“I can arrange that.” Lane nods, “What about you, Beck?”

“I’ll be coming back part time. I’ll stay home on Tuesdays and Thursdays, to spend time with my family.” Beck says, “I’ll do online work with Jade those days.”

“Okay. We’ll send your work through emails, and when you come back, if you need a day off to take care of your daughter. Tell me, I’ll give you a day off.” Lane says.

“Thank you, Lane. This means the world to us.” Beck says.

“I want the best for the two of you. I know how hard teenage parenting can be, I’ve seen it here many times, and they’ve all turned out okay. I believe you both will turn out good, too.” Lane says, smiling.

“Thanks.” Jade says, “We should get going, she’s starting to get fussy.”

“Alright. I’ll see you around.” Lane says.

“Bye.” Jade says, they exit the room.

“See? We’ll be fine.” Beck says.

Maybe they would really be fine.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

It was the first day of school, Beck had gone due to it being the first day, Jade was home with the baby. She had already gotten her first assignment sent to her online, and she was doing it while she sat next to her 2 month old, who was laying on the floor on her play mat, watching in awe as her baby mobile spun around.

Jade was doing one of Sikowitz’ assignments, something that had to do with method acting and how she felt about it. It was hard not getting distracted by her daughter, since she was just so cute.

Evelyn coos loudly, obviously upset that her mother’s attention isn’t on her. Jade smiles, scratching her stomach lightly.

“I’m almost done with my work, baby. We’ll play in a minute.” Jade assures her daughter, going back to her work.

Jade finishes up the assignment, she still has a couple more things to do, but decided to pay attention to her baby for a bit to keep her entertained.

“Come here.” Jade lifts up her baby, placing her on her lap. Evelyn couldn’t lift her head up yet, so she couldn’t look right up at Jade.

“You’re so cute.” Jade says, kissing her baby on the cheek softly, “What did I do to deserve you?”

Evelyn blinks, trying to get closer to Jade’s chest, obviously she was hungry. 

“Let’s feed you, then I have to finish up my work, alright?” Jade says, adjusting her baby.

Jade nurses her for 10 minutes, burps her, then lays her in the bassinet so she can sleep. She moves to the couch so she can finish up her work easily.

She finished up all her work within the hour, she’s exhausted since Evelyn still doesn’t like sleeping. A nap sounds perfect right about now.

Jadelays Evelyn on her chest, pulling the blanket over her. She’s asleep within no time.

[...]

When Beck comes home, Jade is still asleep. He’d brought home chinese food for dinner, usually once every week they got takeout, it was a tradition between them.

Beck had heard some nasty things about Jade today, it had definitely dampened his mood about the first day of school. It was honestly disgusting to hear these things being said about his fiancé, but he wanted to stay quiet about it so he wouldn’t upset Jade.

Evelyn had woken up before Jade did, waking Jade up. She fed the baby before putting her back in the bassinet while she ate dinner.

“How was your first day?” Jade asked, eating some of the chinese noodles Beck had gotten her.

“It was alright.” Beck shrugs, “It doesn’t feel any different from sophomore or junior year, really.”

“Mm. Makes sense.” Jade says, eating more of her food. “What about Sikowitz’ class? Same old people?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Beck says, he's still pissed about the things he’d overheard.

“What’s wrong?” Jade asks him, “You’re never this quiet.”

“It’s nothing.” Beck tells her, “I’m just tired from today.”

“No, I know when you’re tired.” Jade narrows her eyes, “Seriously, tell me.”

Beck sighs, “I heard some things being said about you and they upset me, alright?” He says, “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Jade didn’t expect to hear that, but she’s not shocked that people are talking about her. She sighs, wondering what they had to say about her.

“Oh yeah? What did they say?” Jade asks him.

“You don’t need to know, J. It’s fine.” Beck says, eating more of his food.

“No. I want to know.” Jade says, her tone changing. “Just because I had a baby doesn’t mean I’m overly sensitive.”

“You still have the hormones, Jade. It’s not like they magically went away after you gave birth.” Beck says.

“What? So I’m suddenly sensitive now?” Jade snaps angrily.

“More than you used to be, yes.” Beck nods, “Jade, I’m trying to protect your feelings, okay?”

“No! I’m sick of you trying to protect me like that. I’m not 6 years old, Beck. I can handle whatever they said.” Jade hisses, “Just tell me.”

“Fine. You really want to know?” Beck scoffs, “They called our daughter a _mistake_ , Jade. Are you happy now?”

Jade seethes with rage, the thought of anyone talking about her child like that had her absolutely fuming. She slams her hand angrily on the table.

“No. I’m not _fucking_ happy, Beck.” Jade says, “Why didn’t you stop them?! You could have beat the shit out of them!” She snaps.

“Jade… I’m not going to beat them up, do you not want me to graduate?” Beck says, “I didn’t say anything because lighting fire with fire isn’t the way to go.”

“Those pieces of shit. Did you know who they were?” Jade asks him.

“I’m honestly not sure, I just overheard them.” Beck says, “People are mean, Jade. I know it hurts to hear people talk bad about our child, trust me, I couldn’t be more mad and upset. But you need to let it go.”

“I’ll let it go once I find them.” Jade says, “Once I find them, I’ll give them a piece of my mind. They’ll know to _never_ disrespect my child like that _ever_ again.” She hisses.

“It’ll be hard to find them, Jade. How are you going to do that?” Beck questions her.

“I…” Jade thinks for a moment, with all her anger, she’s upset, too. “I don’t know.” She says, her voice cracking.

“Jade, it’s okay.” Beck drowns, “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Beck.” Jade wipes her eyes, “I just can’t understand… Why would they be so mean to an innocent baby? She hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“I don’t know, Jade. People are cruel.” Beck says, “It sucks, it does. But our baby girl is loved by our family and friends, and it shouldn’t matter what strangers have to say about her.”

“It matters to me.” Jade says, “She’s my baby, I need to protect her from people like that.” 

“That’s sweet.” Beck offers her a smile, “I want to protect her, too. But I don’t know who they are, sadly.”

“I wish you knew…” Jade sighs, “I’m sorry I freaked out, it’s so disgusting that people are like this.”

“Hey, hey. It’s fine. You don’t need to apologize.” Beck assures her, putting his hand on her’s. “I love how protective you are of our daughter. It’s nice.”

Jade smiles, kissing her fiancé softly. “I love you.”

Beck kisses her back, “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade takes a trip to jail

It had been a couple of weeks since Jade had figured out about people making fun of her child. Although Jade said she wasn’t going to go after that person, she couldn’t help but start searching around. The Slap was very resourceful, along with her friends telling her about this one specific guy who’d been going around saying shit like this.

She finally found his slap page that night after putting Evelyn to sleep, once finding his full name, Johnny Taylor, she shut her laptop. She was going to come into school the next day and show him a piece of her mind, she was sure of it.

  
  


After dropping Evelyn off at her parents’ house, Jade drove to the school. She parked in her usual parking spot, she knew this guy usually hung out in the halls and skipped class, but she wanted to embarrass him in front of everyone, so she came during a roaming period.

She swiftly entered the school, stomping as she came inside. Everyone was shocked to see her, especially Beck and her friends.

“Jade?” Beck tried going up to his fiancé, “What are you doing here?”

“Where the hell is he?” Jade quickly looks around, and she spots the blonde boy who’d been talking shit about her daughter.

“Who?” Beck raises his brows, once he sees that Jade’s spotted him. He gets nervous for what she’s about to do.

“You!” Jade points at him angrily, storming over to him. She slams him into a locker without hesitation, grabbing him tightly by the shirt color.

“J-Jade!” Johnny struggles, trying to get free from her grasp, “H-Hey…”

“It’s you. You were the one talking bad about my child!” Jade hisses, slamming him against the locker harder, “How dare you speak like that about my daughter! You have no idea what the hell I’ve been through these past months!”

“Jade, stop! That’s enough!” Beck tries to stop her, but she pushes him away.

“I’m sorry, J- Jade…” Johnny tries to apologize.

“Save it. I don’t want to hear your bullshit excuses.” Jade seethes, kneeing him in the balls, causing a loud scream to come from the blonde-haired boy, a gasp coming from everyone who was watching.

“S-Stop! Please…!” Johnny tries to plead, but Jade quickly throws a punch at his face, making contact with his eye. That would definitely leave a mark.

“Jade!” Beck tries to make her stop again, but she’s too blinded by her own rage to stop. She keeps throwing punches until his lip is bloody, his eye is bruising, and there’s blood coming from his cheek from her rings.

One of the teachers had called security, a policeman came up behind Jade, pulling her away from the blonde boy, handcuffing her.

“What are you doing? Let me go!” Jade cries out, “I have a daughter, you asshole! Let me go!” She screams.

“You assaulted this man. You’re coming to the station and being questioned.” The police officer says, “Come with me.”

“Beck… Please.” Jade tries to give Beck her best puppy eyes, but Beck is nowhere to be seen. She can’t believe she’d gone this far, was she going to be in jail for life?

[...]

Beck had been alerted about Jade’s arrest, he called Jade’s parents and let them know about what was going on, telling them they’d probably have to keep Evelyn for the night.

Jade was currently being questioned by the officers, she was being very aggressive towards them and giving them sassy comebacks every chance she could.

“Why did you beat up that innocent man?” The chief of police asks her.

“He wasn’t innocent! He called my daughter a mistake! He’s a piece of shit.” Jade scowls, “Can you take these handcuffs off me?”

“No.” He says, “Where’s the proof he said any of this?”

“My… My fiancé told me. I believe every word he says.” Jade says, “He didn’t tweet about it, how stupid can someone be to tweet those things?”

“If there’s no actual evidence, we can’t do anything about it.” He says, “Due to you assaulting this man, leaving him with a black eye, split lip and many bruises. We’re keeping you in a cell for tonight.”

“What!? No! You can’t! I have a 2 month old at home! I need to see her!” Jade snaps, “You better not put me in that fucking cell.”

“Sorry, miss. It’s the law.” The officer puts his hand on her back, trying to get her to stand up.

“Don’t touch me.” Jade hisses, standing up. “Just take me to the stupid cell.”

  
  


Jade’s taken to the cell, her handcuffs are taken off, she sits in the corner of the cell, sighing. She can’t believe she got herself into this situation, she wondered how long she’d be here. It could just be a day, maybe longer if he decided to press charges.

She was served dinner, and she was just waiting for Beck or someone to come and get her out of this, the dinner wasn’t too bad, but she could definitely go for better food.

  
  


She ended up staying the night, she could barely sleep on the hard mattress, though. Once she finally fell asleep, she was woken up by an officer.

“You’ve been bailed out.” He says, “And the guy you beat up? He’s not pressing charges. You’re lucky.” The officer says, unlocking her cell.

Jade seems confused, but she walks out. She sees Beck, she’s incredibly happy as soon as she sees him, but she’s embarrassed, too. She never thought he’d be bailing her out of jail.

Jade rushes up to him, giving him a tight hug. She missed him, a lot. But she was especially missing her baby girl, she probably had to be fed formula due to her not prepping any bottles.

“I missed you.” Jade says, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I missed you too.” Beck kisses her forehead, “Come on, let's get out of here.”

Beck brings her to the car, she expects him to start driving, but he doesn’t. He just sits there.

“What’s wrong?” Jade asks him, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Beck raises his brows, “I just had to bail my fiancé out of jail. Jail! And you’re expecting nothing to be wrong?!” He says, his tone angry.

“Beck… I’m sorry.” Jade apologizes quickly, “I just got so blinded by rage… I was just going to tell him to cut it out but I got carried away.”

“Yeah, you did.” Beck says, “I’m really disappointed in you, Jade. This is unlike you.” He sighs, “You’re almost 18, and we have a baby. You need to act responsible.”

“I know, I know. And I will. I’m sorry.” Jade says, “I let my anger get to my head. I’m so sorry, Beck. It won’t happen again.”

Beck sighs, he doesn’t like being angry at Jade, but she needed to learn from this. “You promise?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, “It’s a promise.”

Beck nods, he pulls Jade in for a kiss, then hugs her. He barely feels angry at her anymore once he’s holding her, he loves her to death.

“So… How was it?” Beck asks, “In a jail cell?”

“Well… It wasn’t comfortable.” Jade gives him a glimpse of a smile, “That mattress fucked up my back.”

“I’ll give you a nice back massage when we get home.” He says, “For now, lets go get you some food. I’m sure jail food wasn’t great.”

“Oh, I can tell you all about it.” Jade smiles.

[...]

Beck and Jade pick up their baby from Jade’s mom’s house, she definitely gets a big talk from her mom, but she doesn’t seem too mad.

Evelyn is super happy when she sees her mom, Jade makes sure she gives her the biggest kisses ever. Making Evelyn smile a lot.

That night, the two were laying in bed. Since Evelyn was nearly 3 months old, she had the chance to laugh, and that was their goal for the night.

“Come on, baby. Give us a big laugh.” Jade coos, trying to make her baby girl laugh by tickling her tummy lightly.

“Come on, Ev. You got this.” Beck says, trying to make a face so she’ll laugh, but nothing comes from her.

“Beck. She’s my daughter, do you really expect her to laugh at funny faces?” Jade rolls her eyes, “Try a little harder.”

“Fine.” Beck sighs, he covers his eyes, counting to 3, “Peek-a-boo!” He bursts out.

Evelyn stays quiet again, but she gives him a smile.

“Aw, she likes your effort.” Jade smiles, “Can you laugh for me, babygirl?” She asks softly, kissing her baby on the cheek.

As if it were on cue, Evelyn let’s out a laugh. It’s not loud or anything, but it’s something. And that makes both Beck and Jade melt.

“Oh my god.” Jade says, giving her baby another kiss. “You’re so cute, babygirl. We love you so much.”

Evelyn laughs again, but it’s louder this time. She’s a little miracle, that’s for sure.

“Good job, princess.” Beck pats the baby’s tummy, “You’re such a good girl.”

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Family day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck’s family invites them over for dinner

Evelyn had just recently turned 3 months old, and that was a huge milestone. She was laughing and smiling almost all the time, making certain noises and sort of trying to communicate with her parents in a way. She could also lift her head up all the way, and knew when she was being picked up. 

Beck’s family had invited Beck and Jade for a family get together, it would have most of his relatives there; his grandparents, sister, and cousins. He had a few cousins who were around the ages of 5-8, and they would certainly be interested in the baby.

Beck’s parents had a very nice house, it had a big outdoors where the children could play, and in their house, there were a few empty rooms Jade could go into to bring Evelyn if she needed to nurse or if she felt overwhelmed.

“You’re sure your grandparents won’t be judgemental over us having a baby?” Jade asks her fiancé.

“Positive. They aren’t very old fashioned, Jade. I’ve told you this.” Beck says.

“How am I supposed to remember that when I have a 3 month old who loves keeping me up at night?” Jade asks.

“Sorry.” Beck gives her a shy smile, “Do we have all her things?”

“Yes. I checked twice before we left. Her diaper bag is all set, along with her toys.” Jade says, “She’s obsessed with sensory objects right now, I made sure I brought all of them.”

“Good.” Beck says, “We’re here, is she awake?”

Jade looks in the back, Evelyn‘s nearly asleep, but as soon as she sees her mother’s face, she’s wide awake and kicking her legs.

“Hi, beautiful.” Jade smiles, “Lets get you inside.”

Jade unhooks the car seat, holding it while Beck has her diaper bag, Evelyn’s toys are in Jade’s purse, along with her pacifiers too.

They enter the house, and almost as soon as they’re there. They’re swarmed by all the family members wanting to see the baby.

“Hey, hey. Give her some space.” Beck says, “Let Jade take her out of the car seat, then you can take turns holding her.”

Jade sets the car seat down, taking Evelyn out of it. Evelyn quickly clings onto Jade, her hand tugging at the sweater she’s wearing, cooing loudly.

“We’ll nurse in a moment, baby.” Jade assures her, “Everyone’s excited to meet you.”

“Oh, she is gorgeous.” Beck’s grandma, Lena, says, “May I?”

“Mhm. She’s almost always happy, she shouldn’t cry.” Jade says, handing the baby to the elderly woman.

“Hi there, Evelyn.” She says, “You’re absolutely adorable. You’re the spitting image of your mother.”

Evelyn quickly begins to whine, trying to get away from the woman holding her.

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry, dear.” Lena quickly apologizes, “You can go back to your mommy.”

Jade takes the baby from her arms, “I’ll be in the next room nursing her. She’s due for a feed.” She says, “I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

She takes Evelyn to another room, sitting down on a couch. She adjusts Evelyn in her arms, unhooking her bra and letting her nurse.

  
  


After ten minutes, she finishes up. Jade burps her and puts her against her chest, walking back into the other room.

Everyone gets a chance to hold her before settling the baby down on a blanket on the floor, where she can play with her sensory toys, she’s playing with her favorite one, a black and white colored octopus that has a different feeling to each tentacle, she’s laying on her back as she plays with it, cooing and laughing loudly.

“She’s an angel.” Beck’s sister, Gianna, says as she sits down to watch the baby. “It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you, Jade.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jade gives her a small smile, “How’s New york city?”

“It’s great. It’s quite the city, some parts are… weirder, than others. But I love Brooklyn.” She says, “I managed to get into time square to get your little girl something.” Gianna says, getting out a small bag.

“Oh, um…” Jade looks at the bag, “Thank you, you didn’t need to do this, though.”

“Oh, no. I insist.” She smiles, “Open it.”

“Alright.” Jade opens it up, inside, it was a cute onesie from the M&M store that was in Times Square.

“This is adorable.” Jade admits, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” Gianna nods, “Beck’s been talking about how good of a mom you are, and how much you do for your daughter. It’s sweet.”

“She’s my entire world, I love her.” Jade says, “She’s already growing up so fast, it’s crazy how fast 3 months have gone by.”

“I remember first hearing about her being born, I wanted to visit so bad. But work kept me behind.” She says.

“If you had held her, she probably would have cried.” Jade laughs, “She used to cry a lot in her first couple months.”

“Newborns usually do.” Gianna says, “Can I hold her for a bit?”

“Sure, I have to use the bathroom anyways.” Jade says, “I’ll be back.”

Gianna lifts the baby up into her arms, patting her back and looking her in the eyes.

“Hi, there.” Gianna coos, “Oh wow, you look just like your mother.”

Evelyn coos loudly and gives Gianna a smile, Gianna smiles back at the baby, scratching her cheek gently.

“You’re a sweetheart.” Gianna says, seeing Beck entering the room, obviously looking for Jade. “Hey, Beck.”

“Hey, where’s Jade?” Beck asks, “Appetizers are out.”

“She’s in the bathroom. Your daughter seems to like me a lot.” Gianna says.

“That’s great.” Beck smiles, sitting down next to his sister. “Hi, princess.”

Evelyn giggles loudly at Beck, Jade comes out of the bathroom, hearing her baby’s laughs.

“Hi, love.” Jade sits back down. Evelyn gets excited at the sight of her mom, obviously wanting to get out of Gianna’s arms.

“Oh, Jade. I came in here to tell you that there’s food out.” Beck says, “Are you interested?”

“I’m starving, so yes.” Jade says, “Can you watch her for a bit?”

“Of course.” Gianna nods, “She seems eager to play, I’ll let her have her toys.”

“Perfect.” Jade says, exiting the room with beck.

Gianna lays the baby down, giving her her favorite toy. Evelyn plays with the toy, it keeps her entertained and distracted from the fact her parents aren’t in the room.

Jade snacks on some cheese and crackers, seeing one of Beck’s cousins, Jacob, 6 years old, come up to her.

“Hi.” Jacob says.

“Hi.” Jade gives him a small smile, she’s learned to be nicer to children now that she has her own baby.

“Where’s your baby?” Jacob asks, “I wanna see her.”

“Is that okay with your mom?” Jade asks.

“Mhm.” Jacob nods.

“Okay, she’s in the other room with Gianna.” Jade says, “She’s sweet, she’ll like you.”

“Yay!” Jacob cheers, going into the other room.

“So, Jade.” Beck’s aunt, Melissa, asks, “When did you find out you were pregnant?”

“Uh…” Jade doesn’t really know Melissa that well, but answers, “January.”

“Interesting.” Melissa says, “And your daughter? How old is she?”

“3 months old.” Jade says, “She’s starting to recognize people.”

“That’s always the best feeling.” Melissa smiles, “Their first smile is always great.”

“Yeah, it was great to see.” Jade nods, “She’s definitely a mommy’s girl, from what I’ve seen so far.”

“I hear she looks just like you.” Melissa comments, “May I go take a look at her?”

“Go ahead, she’s hanging out with your son and Gianna.” Jade says, “She’s in the other room.”

“Got it.” Melissa nods, going into the other room.

  
  


Jade chats with some of Beck’s relatives for a bit, most of the questions are about the baby, which she doesn’t mind. 

She hears her daughter’s cry erupt from the other room, Gianna comes in with Evelyn in her arms, the baby is upset from being away from her parents.

“Oh, no. Don’t cry, baby.” Jade puts her arms out, “I’m here, it’s okay.”

Evelyn doesn’t calm down too quickly, she’s still crying and tugging at Jade’s sweater. She’d just eaten, she didn’t understand how she was hungry already.

“It’s alright, love. It’s okay.” Beck hushes his baby girl, reaching for her cheek witb his thumb. “You’re alright.”

“Let’s bring her into the other room, to try and calm her down.” Jade says, standing up, Beck follows her.

Jade sits down on the couch, putting her baby against her chest. Evelyn was still managing to nuzzle against her mom’s chest.

“You’re hungry? You just ate, love.” Jade frowns, “Alright.”

Jade nurses Evelyn, even after she’s done nursing. She seems cranky, she’d missed her nap from today, so that could be the cause.

“I think she’s tired.” Beck says, “Do you want me to rock her to sleep? 

“Sure. Your family seems to be all over me now that we have a child.” Jade says.

“They loved you before, Jade. They’re just happy for us.” Beck assures her, “You know how my family can be.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jade shrugs, she gives Evelyn a kiss before handing her over to Beck. “I love you, baby.” She says softly to her daughter, who already seems to be falling asleep.

Beck rocks Evelyn in his arms as Jade leaves, he decides to talk to her a little before going back into the other room.

“Hi, princess.” Beck coos, rocking her, “You look just like your mom when you sleep. It’s insane.”

Evelyn snuggles up to Beck’s chest, she’s never really done that before since she’s so attached to Jade, it makes Beck’s heart absolutely melt.

“I love you so much, babygirl.” Beck says, “I know you’re a total mommy’s girl, but I love you too, just remember that.” He says, kissing her forehead lightly.

  
  


Evelyn falls asleep in his arms after a few minutes, he puts her in her car seat, going to where Jade was sitting.

“Hey.” Beck says, kissing her cheek.

“Hi.” Jade gives him a small smile, “Is she asleep?”

“She’s out like a light.” Beck says, “I think dinner should be out soon. We’re having it early so the kids can play outside longer.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jade says.

[...]

The family eats dinner and at the end of it, Jade hears Evelyn crying from her car seat. She quickly goes over to her.

“Shh, shh. You’re okay.” Jade says softly, Evelyn’s mood quickly changes as soon as she sees Jade, she gives her a big smile and laughs.

“Hi, beautiful.” Jade picks her up out of the car seat, putting her against her shoulder, “We’re going to go outside and play, does that sound fun?”

Evelyn grabs onto Jade’s sweater, smiling at her.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Jade says.

Beck brings out the blanket to lay on the grass so Evelyn can play on it, along with her toys. Jade lays Evelyn down on the blanket, letting her play with one of her other sensory toys.

Evelyn gets bored of it quickly, whining as she wants her favorite toy instead.

“Ooh! Ooh!” Evelyn coos out loudly, kicking her legs.

“Do you want your octopus baby?” Jade asks, hearing some grunts coming from her daughter, “Here you go.”

Evelyn plays with her favorite toy, Jade watches as Beck’s cousins all chase after each other, playing a game of tag. Beck was watching Evelyn play with her toy, squeezing it and being amazed at every sound it made.

“So…” Beck starts to talk, “Have you been thinking about the wedding?”

“A little, yeah.” Jade says, “I want to get married, I just don’t know when.”

“Me neither. It’s hard with a baby around.” Beck says, “Maybe when she’s crawling?”

“That sounds good.” Jade nods, “She can sit with someone in the back during the ceremony.”

“Perfect.” Beck says, “Where do you want it?”

“The park where you proposed, obviously.” Jade says, “I don’t want anything too big. Just something simple with friends and family.”

“I love that idea.” Beck pecks her cheek, “We can put her in a cute dress, she’ll look adorable.”

“It better not be pink.” Jade says, “My daughter is not wearing pink to my wedding.”

“It won’t be pink, don’t worry.” Beck assures her, “What about red? Or gray?”

“Gray sounds good.” Jade shrugs, “I don’t mind as long as she looks cute.”

“She always looks cute, babe.” Beck says, looking down at the happy baby, “Right, princess?”

Evelyn gives Beck the cutest smile, kicking her legs. Jade leans over and kisses Evelyn on her head.

They honestly couldn’t be happier with their life.

  
  



	13. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade wakes up with a migraine, leaving beck to take care of her for the day

Jade woke up that morning, and she was quickly overwhelmed with the feeling of dizziness and her head pounding. Thankfully, Beck was staying home today so if she was not feeling well, he could take care of the baby.

She decided to get up and try and move around to get the feeling to possibly wear off. She managed to get downstairs without collapsing, the pain in her head wouldn’t stop though, nor did the dizziness.

Beck saw her come down the stairs, smiling. Evelyn was in the baby swing playing with her baby mobile hanging above her, so she was entertained for now.

“Hi, babe.” Beck says, kissing her cheek, “There’s coffee for you here.”

“Thanks.” Jade smiles, she takes a sip, she feels her stomach turn at it, her body obviously not wanting anything, but she ignores it.

Beck quickly notices something off about Jade, she seems quieter and more off than usual, she didn’t even go and greet her daughter.

“Are you alright?” Beck asks her, frowning. “You seem off.”

“It’s just a little headache, I’m fine.” Jade tells him, trying to drink more of her coffee without feeling sick, “It’ll wear off.”

“Do you need some advil?” Beck offers.

“No.” Jade shakes her head, “I just need to sit down. I’m a little dizzy.”

“Okay, let me help you.” Beck puts his arm around Jade as they walk over to the table. 

Jade quickly feels her world start to spin, black dots being everywhere. She slumps against Beck’s body and collapses onto the floor, she’s out for a few seconds.

“Jade!” Beck quickly kneels down beside her, trying to wake her up, “Wake up, babe. Are you okay?”

Jade’s out for a bit, her eyes shoot open. As soon as they do, she feels overwhelmed with pain from her head, she puts a hand on her forehead and groans.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay.” Beck tells her, “Tell me what hurts.”

“It’s my head, it won’t stop pounding.” Jade says, “I think I have a migraine.”

“Okay, let’s get you to bed.” Beck says, “I’ll carry you. Do you want your coffee still?”

“No, it’s making me feel sick.” Jade says, “Can you make me some tea?”

“Of course. Do you want crackers with that too? You should try and eat.” Beck tells her.

“Mhm.” Jade nods, leaning against Beck, “Carry me.”

“Of course.” Beck nods, he lifts Jade up into his arms, bringing her upstairs.

Beck tucks Jade into bed, kissing her cheek. “I’ll go make your tea, try and rest.” He says, “I’ll tell your mom to come over and help with the baby so I can take care of you.”

Jade nods, trying to rest.

[...]

Jade’s mom comes over and takes care of Evelyn, she’s starting to recognize her grandma so she’s happy when she’s around. Beck’s always checking in on Jade, bringing her her tea, some migraine medication, crackers, etc.

Jade had attempted to do some of her school work, she managed to get something done but the screen was making her headache worse, she put her laptop away, curling up into bed again.

A wave of nausea hit her, she hated throwing up now because of all the morning sickness she had gone through, and was praying she wouldn’t throw up.

Once it wouldn’t go away, she headed to the bathroom and got down on her knees. She leaned in front of the toilet, finally emptying the contents of her stomach into it, it wasn’t much, obviously, since she’d only eaten crackers today.

She threw up for a good 10 minutes, or that’s what it felt like, at least. She got out of the bathroom, looking like a ghost with how pale she was.

Beck had been waiting outside for her, frowning once he saw how sick she looked.

“Did you throw up?” Beck asks her.

Jade nods, “I feel like shit, Beck.” She says, “I just wanted to get schoolwork done and hang out with my baby, but now I can’t.”

“I know, love. It’ll be okay.” Beck pecks her cheek, “I’ll get you a cold cloth to put on your head. You should try and nap.”

“Okay.” Jade says, she gets back into bed. Beck comes back with a folded cloth, he lays it on her forehead, kissing her cheek.

“Get some rest, I’ll spend some time with the baby and let her know how much you love her.” Beck says.

Jade nods, quickly drifting to sleep.

  
  


Beck gets downstairs, sitting besides Karen on the couch. He sighs, he’s worried about Jade, but hopes this will pass.

“Is she alright?” Karen asks him.

“She has a migraine. She threw up.” Beck says, “I hope she’ll be okay.”

“Migraines usually pass after a day or two, I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Karen tells him, “It could be from her lack of sleep, or being stressed from online school.”

“I don’t know.” Beck shrugs, “She’s not pregnant, that’s for sure. I gave her some medicine, it should make the pain go away for a little bit.”

“That stuff works like magic, she should be good in a couple hours.” Karen tells her, “I used to get migraines a lot, Jade could have chronic migraines.”

“I would hope not.” Beck says, “We have a baby now, it’ll be hard if she has migraines all the time.”

“Well, I’m not saying she does have it. It’s just a possibility.” Karen says, “If it happens again, take her to the doctor. They can help you out.”

“Alright.” Beck nods, picking Evelyn up from her playmat, letting her lean against his shoulder.

“Hi, princess.” Beck coos, “Your mama loves you so much, she’s just under the weather right now.” He tells her.

Evelyn gives Beck and Karen a smile, she relaxes against Beck’s shoulder. She’s due for a nap, so it’s probably the best idea that she takes one.

  
  


Jade woke up from her nap, she took the cloth off her forehead. She felt a lot better now, her nausea had worn off and her head wasn’t hurting anymore. She sighed in relief, she was finally able to see her baby.

She went downstairs, seeing that Karen had left, probably to pick up Jasper and make dinner for him, she went over to the couch.

“Hey.” Jade smiles, sitting down.

“Hi.” Beck smiles back, kissing her softly, “You feeling better?”

“Yeah. I am.” Jade nods, “My headache is completely gone, and I’m really hungry.”

“That’s good.” Beck says, “I can order pizza if you want.”

“That sounds amazing.” Jade says, “Can I hold her? She probably wants to nurse.”

“Of course.” Beck nods, handing Evelyn over to Jade. 

Jade smiles, Evelyn gets super excited when she sees Jade, trying to cling to her.

“I know, baby. You’re excited to see me.” Jade smiles, “Let’s nurse, then we can play.”

  
  
  
  



	14. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s halloween! see evelyns first halloween here <3

It was Halloween, Jade had recovered fully from the migraine she had and was doing great. Beck had been insisting that they get a costume for Evelyn since it was her first halloween, she was iffy on the idea at first, but finally gave in. 

They’d decorated the apartment to look good for Halloween, although Evelyn was 3 months old, it wouldn’t hurt to take her trick or treating, she couldn’t eat the candy but that didn’t mean that Beck and Jade couldn’t eat it.

“You really wanted to dress her up as a pumpkin?” Jade asks her fiancé, “It’s cute, but… It’s not original.”

“It’s her first halloween, babe. It doesn’t have to be original.” Beck says, “Look how cute she is.”

“She’s adorable, trust me.” Jade says, “Come here, munchkin.”

Jade takes Evelyn out of Beck’s arms, holding her, “You’re so cute in this costume.” She kisses her baby’s cheek.

“I got us costumes too.” Beck says, “Let me go get them.”

“I hope you’re kissing.” Jade scoffs, “As much as I love my daughter, I am not dressing up.”

“Come on, I got us cute costumes.” Beck says, grabbing the witch costume from the closet, “Yours is a witch, you don’t have to paint your face, by the way. And I got myself as a zombie.” He says, pulling out the zombie costume.

“It’s not horrible.” Jade shrugs, “Aren’t we going to Tori’s for the halloween party? She has actual houses in her neighborhood.”

“Mhm. Robbie is bringing his little sister to go trick or treating, we can go with him.” Beck says.

“Ew.” Jade makes a face, “How old is she?”

“She’s 5, Jade. Don’t be like that.” Beck tells her, “Evelyn’s going to be 5 one day too.”

“I know, but she’s my kid. Not some other sticky kid I don’t know.” Jade says, “What if she’s annoying?”

“She won’t be. I promise.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Come on, let’s get going.”

[...]

  
  


Beck and Jade arrived, in costume, at Tori’s house. Evelyn was in her costume too, of course, and she was being so cute. She seemed to really like her costume.

“Hi, guys!” Tori greets them, “I love your costumes, and oh my god- she’s so cute.” She coos, “Come in, come in.”

Beck and Jade walk in, everyone else is in costume. Jade sees Robbie’s sister, Regina, in her princess costume interacting with everyone else.

“When are we going trick-or-treating?” Regina asks her older brother.

“Uhh, soon, I think. Beck and Jade just got here.” Robbie tells his sister, “Hi, guys.”

“Hey, Rob.” Beck greets his friend, Jade giving him a small wave. 

“Her costume is really cute.” Robbie comments, “Isn’t she cute, Regina?”

“Mhm.” Regina agrees, “How old is she?”

“She’s 3 months old. Maybe one day you two can play.” Beck says, Jade gives him an angry look, but he ignores it.

“You guys should get going, I can see people starting to go out.” Tori says.

“Alright. Let’s hit it then.” Beck says, “You guys ready?”

“Mhm.” Robbie says, “You have to hold my hand, alright?” He tells his little sister.

“Yeah, I know.” She sighs, holding onto his hand.

  
  


They go outside and start walking, there’s already a ton of people out trick-or-treating. Evelyn is clinging onto Jade rather tightly, as if she’s nervous.

“It’s okay, Ev.” Jade tells her daughter, patting her back, “We’re here, it’s okay.”

“Can we go to that house?” Regina points to a house ahead of them, “My friends told me they have big candy bars.”

“Sure, let’s go.” Robbie says, “Are you guys okay with following us around? I know you’re new at this.”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Beck says.

“Perfect.” Robbie says, they approach the house, knocking.

“Trick-or-treat!” Regina says happily, holding her bag out.

“I love your costume, dear!” The woman at the door says, putting some candy in her bag, Regina thanks her and goes back with Robbie.

“Oh my goodness, she’s so cute!” The woman says, “Is she able to eat yet? Or is this her first time?”

“She’s only 3 months old, she can’t eat yet.” Jade says, “We just thought it would be fun to take her to a few houses.”

“That’s sweet.” She smiles, putting some candy in her bucket, “I hope you have a happy halloween, cutie.” She says.

“Give her a smile, baby.” Beck tries to encourage her, Evelyn is shy, so she tries to hide by snuggling up against Jade.

“Sorry, she’s shy.” Jade laughs nervously.

“That’s ok.” The brown-haired woman smiles, “Have a nice night.”

“You too.” Jade smiles.

  
  


They head to another house, the man sees the baby in Jade’s arms and immediately melts, giving her a few pieces of candy.

“You’re such a cute little pumpkin,” He coos, “She may not be able to eat yet, but you deserve the best.”

“That’s sweet, thank you.” Jade says, “Wasn’t that nice of him, love?” 

Evelyn gets fussy quickly, she doesn’t understand this whole trick-or-treating thing, and she hates all these random people being around her.

“Sorry, she must be getting tired.” Beck apologizes, “She’s usually all smiles.”

“That’s ok, I understand.” He says, “Have a good night.”

“Thanks.” Beck says.

“Should we take her home? She’s getting upset, and I need to feed her soon.” Jade says, “I’m getting sore.”

“Yeah, we should go. We can stop at a house near Tori’s.” Beck says.

“Alright. Tell Robbie we’re heading back.” Jade says.

“Hey, Rob.” Beck approaches his friend, “Evelyn’s getting fussy, we’re going to head back.” 

“Okay. We’ll probably be out for a while.” Robbie says, “Regina wants to spend more time with her, are you going to stay long?”

“Probably. Once she’s fed they can spend time together.” Beck says, “We should get going.”

“Alright, see you later.” Robbie says, taking a Regina to another house.

  
  


As Beck and Jade are walking, Evelyn is almost asleep against Jade’s chest. She was going to change her back into her halloween themed pajamas when they got back, since she seemed uncomfortable in her costume.

“Why do you want Regina to spend time with our daughter?” Jade asks Beck, “She’ll probably touch her with her sticky hands.”

“She’s not sticky, babe.” Beck laughs, “Why do you have an issue with her?”

“She’s Robbie’s sister, Beck. How worse can it get?” Jade asks, “I’d hate to be related to him.”

“That’s mean, Jade.” Beck sighs, “His sister is sweet. I’ve babysat a few times for him, she’s nice, and she’ll be good with Evelyn. I know how precious she is to you.”

“I’m her mom, of course she’s precious to me.” Jade says, “Can we hurry? My boobs feel like they’re going to explode.”

“Of course, we have enough candy.” Beck says.

[...]

Beck and Jade make it home, Jade quickly changes out of her costume, and puts Evelyn in her pajamas. She nurses the baby privately, and by privately, she put a blanket over her so she could get her privacy.

She finished up feeding her, burping her. She lays her down on the blanket they brought along, giving her a toy to keep herself entertained with.

Beck comes over with some drinks, handing one to Jade, he clicks his glass with hers, they both drink it.

“What is this? Punch?” Jade asks.

“Yeah. No alcohol.” Beck says, “I don’t want alcohol being laced with your breast milk.”

“Don’t say it out loud.” Jade rolls her eyes, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Jade, everyone here knows you breastfeed.” Beck says, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I guess.” She shrugs, 

“Oh, look. Regina and Robbie are back.” Beck says as they enter, “Regina, come here. Evelyn wants to meet you.”

Regina quickly sits down with the baby, looking at her, she’s quickly intrigued on how the baby plays with her toy.

“She’s cute.” Regina says, “I wish she could play with me.”

“One day she will.” Jade says, “It'll come before you know it.”

“I hope so.” The little girl says, “One of them gave me a toy, I wanted to give it to her.” She says, taking out a stuffed pumpkin from her trick or treat bag, “Here.”

Jade offers her a smile, “Thank you, this is sweet.” She says, handing it over to her daughter.

Evelyn looks at the stuffed pumpkin in her hands, she grasps onto it and squeezes it, making her laugh.

“Yay! She likes it.” Regina says happily, “I’m gonna go talk with Tori now.” She says, walking off.

“See? She’s not all that bad.” Beck assures her, “Our baby will be a great five year old.”

Jade lets out a sigh.

“I hope so.”

  
  
  



	15. Jade’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade celebrates her 18th birthday

Today was Jade’s birthday, November 18th. Evelyn was also a little over 4 months old, she had much more of a bubbly personality now, could roll over, reach for things and grab them, and she loved to stare at people’s faces intently, especially the ones she loved.

She had started sleeping in her own nursery, Jade was so proud of her for adapting to it so quickly. She was such a good girl.

Beck decided to surprise Jade with some breakfast in bed, he made her favorite meal, waffles with scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee. 

He approached her carefully, whispering her name.

“Jade.” Beck says softly, “Happy birthday.”

Jade groans, waking up, she sees Beck with the tray of food in his hands, quickly getting her attention.

She sits up, smiling, “What's all this?”

“It’s your 18th birthday, babe. It’s a special day.” Beck says, placing the tray on her lap, “You deserve this.”

“Thanks.” Jade kisses him softly, she takes a sip of her coffee, picking at her eggs.

“So? Is there anything special you want today?” Beck asks her, “I got you a couple of gifts.”

“I kind of just want to chill.” Jade shrugs, “Spend time with my fiancé and daughter, but, I wouldn’t mind our friends coming over for a get together.”

“I can arrange that.” Beck winks, “I may have already gotten you a cake.”

“What? You’re kidding.” Jade says, “How’d you do that behind my back?”

“I have my ways.” Beck says, sitting down. “It’s your favorite, too.”

“Chocolate?” Jade asks.

“Yep.” Beck nods, “How’s the breakfast?”

“It’s amazing.” Jade gives him a small smile, “Thanks, again.”

“Of course.” Beck nods, he hears a familiar crying from the nursery, “Well, that’s our daughter.”

“Bring her here. I want to see her.” Jade says, “She’s probably hungry, too.”

“Alright. Hold on.” Beck says, he gets up and heads to the nursery.

“Hi beautiful.” Beck reaches into the crib, putting the baby against his shoulder, “Did you sleep well?”

Evelyn let out a loud coo, trying to reach for Beck’s nose, she was obsessed with grabbing onto things now, especially toys and facial features. She was growing in dark hair, too.

“Let’s go see your mama, it’s her special day today.” Beck says, “She’s excited to see you.”

Beck brings Evelyn into their room, she gets super excited once seeing Jade, trying to escape out of Beck’s arms.

“Calm down, she’ll hold you once she’s done eating.” Beck tells his daughter, bouncing her lightly in his arms.

“Hi, baby.” Jade gives her daughter a smile, “I’m almost done, then you can eat.”

Evelyn giggles loudly, grabbing Beck’s shirt and trying to tug on it.

Beck laughs, “Baby, I can’t feed you.” He says, “Mama’s almost done.”

Jade finishes up her food, putting her tray to the side. She takes Evelyn into her arms.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade kisses the baby’s cheek, Evelyn tries reaching for her purple streaked hair, grabbing onto it and trying to tug.

“You can’t even sit up by yourself and you’re already tugging on hair.” Jade laughs, removing the baby’s hands gently, “Let’s eat, okay?”

[...]

Jade was dying her hair to dark brown that day, as much as she loved her black and purple hair. She was 18 years old today and wanted a change in style, she was excited for the outcome, but was scared Evelyn wouldn’t recognize her.

  
  


She dyed it to the color she liked, the dark brown, and she absolutely loved the outcome. She still came off as the same Jade, but just more mature now.

Jade brushed it before walking out of the bathroom, Beck was waiting for her with Evelyn in his arms. He smiled once seeing her new hair.

“I love it.” Beck kisses her cheek, “You look amazing.”

“Thanks.” Jade smiles, looking at her daughter. “Do you like my hair, baby?”

Evelyn giggles loudly, obviously wanting to be held by Jade. Beck hands Evelyn over to Jade, watching as she admires her mother’s hair.

“You like it, munchkin?” Jade coos, putting her thumb on the baby’s cheek, “You'll have beautiful hair like this one day.”

“She's already growing beautiful hair.” Beck says, “It’s nice and dark like yours.”

“I can’t wait for it to come in.” Jade says, “She’s already beautiful, but I can’t wait to be able to comb her hair one day.”

“I can’t wait for that too.” Beck kisses her softly.

  
  


Later on, everyone had come over for Jade’s birthday. They’d ordered a bunch of pizza for dinner, eating it as they played with Evelyn. Now, it was time to bring out the cake.

Jade hated being sang to, so she blew out her candles quickly, everyone clapping.

“Did you make a wish?” Beck asks her.

“I’m not 5 years old.” Jade rolls her eyes, “But, I already have everything I’ve wished for.”

Beck smiles, pecking her cheek softly. “Let’s open presents, we’ll save mine for when we’re alone.”

  
  


Jade sat on the couch with her friends, everyone had managed to get her something and it honestly shocked her how amazing these people treated her, Cat was first up with her present.

“Here, it’s for both you and Evelyn.” Cat says, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.” Jade says, she opens up the gift first, which is a new leather jacket, just what she needed, and in the envelope, it was a gift card to a baby store so she could pick out something for her daughter since she was getting older.

“Thank you, Cat.” Jade smiles, “This is nice.”

“You’re welcome.” Cat gives Jade a quick hug, going back to her seat.

“Here, this one’s from me. Trina just wrote her name on the card so she could feel included.” Tori rolls her eyes at that, handing Jade the box.

Jade opens up the box, inside is a necklace that has scissors on it. It matches Jade’s personality perfectly, and she’s grateful for this.

“Wow.” Jade‘s eyes widen, “This is great, Tori, thanks.”

“Of course.” Tori smiles, “You deserve it.”

  
  


The rest of her friends had gotten her money and some small accessories, they hung out for a little longer before everyone else left, leaving Beck, Jade, and Evelyn by themselves.

“So? What did you get me?” Jade asks, giving him a small smile as she holds Evelyn on her lap, bouncing her lightly. 

“I got you two things.” Beck says, grabbing the two gifts, “They’re small, but important.”

“Let’s see them.” Jade says, taking the smaller box first. 

She unwraps it, letting Evelyn help her, and by helping, it was more like grabbing at it whenever she could. 

She opened up the black box, inside was a necklace with a heart locket. Opening up the locket, on one side, was a picture of the two of them at the Cow-wow from last year, and the one on the other side, was Evelyn when she was first born.

“Oh my god.” Jade breathes, she feels tears coming to her eyes. It’s a super cheesy gift, but she would cherish this forever. “It’s beautiful, Beck.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Beck kisses her softly, “Are you ready for the next one?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, wiping her eyes. 

He hands her the next gift, she opens it carefully, seeing that it’s incredibly fragile. It’s a framed picture, it was when Evelyn was fussing one night and Jade couldn’t calm her down, so they laid across from each other in the same bed. It was the first time Evelyn had shown her affection, a beautiful milestone.

Jade never thought she’d find herself almost sobbing over a framed picture, but there she was, tears falling down her face at a rapid pace. Beck was so special to her, she wanted to marry him as soon as she could, she felt ready to.

“I love you.” Jade says through her tears, Beck pulls her into a passionate kiss, it lasts for a few seconds before they pull away, seeing Evelyn trying to get Jade’s attention.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, showing Evelyn the picture, “Look at that. That’s you, baby.”

Evelyn presses her palm against the framed picture, trying to grab onto it. Jade chuckled, placing the framed picture on the coffee table. It looked perfect there.

“Thank you.” Jade kisses him again, “This was the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“Of course.” Beck kisses her softly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jade whispers, kissing him again.


	16. Friendsgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang has a friendsgiving, then, beck and jade have a date night

It was the day after Thanksgiving, Beck and Jade had spent the day before spending time with their families, it was an amazing experience and Evelyn absolutely loved it, she had so much fun with Beck’s cousins, it was a blast.

Now, it was time for their friendsgiving. The whole gang was going to bring food over to Jade’s apartment and hang out all night, Evelyn was starting to have fun with everyone in Jade’s friend group, she really had a connection with Andre, they got along great.

Everyone came over at around 5 PM. Cat and Tori had cooked homemade mac and cheese together, while Andre and Robbie made a casserole and salad, Cat also had made desserts, brownies with m&ms in them, cupcakes and tiramisu. It all looked amazing.

They all made themselves a plate, sitting around the table. All chatting while Evelyn slept in her play crib in the next room.

“This food’s amazing.” Beck comments, “Cat, Tori, did you make this by yourselves?”

“Mhm. We got help from my mom, but it was mostly us.” Tori says, “I’m glad you all like it.”

“It’s delicious.” Jade says, “I would have another plate, but I’m still trying to lose some baby weight.” She says, she was nearly back to her regular body, but she still felt a little chunky.

“C’mon, Jade. Lighten up! It’s our friendsgiving.” Andre tells her, “You can always walk it off tomorrow.”

“I guess that’s true.” Jade shrugs. “Alright, fine. You got me. I’ll have more.” She says, “Let me just check on Evelyn.”

Jade goes into the living room, she looks in the play crib, she’s still passed out, her tiny fingers wrapped around a rattle-like toy. She smiles, Evelyn sometimes liked to lay there and just wait for either Jade or Beck to come in, hence why she went to go check on her.

Jade goes back into the kitchen, grabbing some more food for herself. She goes and sits back down next to Beck.

“Is she still sleeping?” Beck asks her.

“Yeah. She’s out like a light.” Jade says, “She got tired from having all that fun.”

“What can I say? I’m an entertainer.” Andre smiles, “I’m also down to babysit whenever, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Jade smiles, “We probably won’t need it anytime soon, though.”

“When was the last time you guys went out alone?” Tori questions them.

“Probably a week before she came,” Jade says, “Why?”

“You two need a date night.” Tori says, “She’s nearly 5 months old and you haven’t gone out on a _single_ date together, you deserve it.”

“That’s ridiculous. I go back to school in a couple months, I’ll be fine.” Jade shrugs.

“Yeah, _part_ -time.” Andre adds in, “You guys need a night to yourself. Trust me. Tori and I are available to babysit tomorrow night.”

“Beck, tell them that it’s ridiculous. We don’t _need_ a date night.” Jade rolls her eyes.

“Andre and Tori are right, Jade.” Beck says, “We deserve a night to ourselves, we can go to a nice restaurant and treat ourselves.”

“I…” Jade sighs, she knows he’s right but doesn’t want to admit it. “Fine. I guess we do deserve one.”

“So? 6:00 PM tomorrow?” Andre asks, “We’ll order something in for dinner, and bring her some things to play with.”

“Please, she has plenty of toys here.” Jade says, “If you want to get her something to rattle, then go ahead.”

“Will do.” Andre says.

**[...]**

  
  


Jade had changed into a nice, short black dress for their date. Evelyn was bouncing happily in her jumper, playing with the toys that were on the side of it. 

Beck dressed up in a nice collared shirt for their date, shaving the facial that had been growing lately. Jade hated kissing him and feeling his fuzzy hair brush up against her, so she practically begged him to shave it.

“How’s this?” Jade asks him, “Is it too much?”

“Of course not, you look beautiful.” Beck says, kissing her. He hears a knock at the door, “That must be them.”

Beck opens the door, greeting his two friends. He lets them inside.

“Evelyn’s in the living room, you can go say hi.” Jade says, brushing her hair, “We’re almost ready to go.”

Jade finishes up what she needs to do, going over to Andre and Tori in the living room.

“Okay, I have some instructions for her.” Jade says, “She absolutely _loves_ to play, her favorite toy is that octopus right there.” She says, pointing to it on the coffee table. “I already fed her before you guys came, so she shouldn’t be hungry for a while. But when she is hungry, there’s a bottle in the fridge, heat it up for 10 seconds. She loves her milk warm.”

“Got it.” Tori nods, “Is that all?”

“No, there’s still more.” Jade says, “If she cries for more than 10 minutes, call us. This is our first time leaving her with someone, she may be a little fussy but if it gets excessive, give us a call.” 

“Will do.” Andre says, “She seems to be pretty happy now.

“Well, it’s because I’m here.” Jade says, “Diapers are in the cabinet in the bathroom, there’s more formula in the pantry if she gets hungry after her first bottle.” She tells them, “I think that’s all.”

“There’s more blankets and stuffed animals in her nursery, if she wants something else besides her favorite blanket.” Beck says, her favorite blanket was the one she’d had since she was born. “That’s all.”

“Alright, we got it.” Andre says, “Have fun, you guys.”

“Thanks.” Jade smiles, she bends down in front of her daughter, smiling.

“Hi, baby.” Jade says, “We’re going to be back later, alright?”

Evelyn tries to reach for Jade’s face, she gives her daughter a smile, kissing the baby’s forehead.

“I love you, baby girl.” She says, standing up, “Have fun with Andre and Tori.”

Beck and Jade leave, leaving Tori and Andre to themselves.

“She seems entertained for now, should we leave her there?” Tori asks her boyfriend.

“If she starts getting fussy, we’ll take her out.” Andre says, “She seems to be having fun.”

On cue, Evelyn starts to fuss, she wants to be taken out of her jumper.

“Okay, come here, lil miss.” Andre walks over to her, taking her out of the jumper, “Wow, you’ve gotten heavier.”

“When was the last time you held her?” Tori asks.

“A couple weeks ago.” Andre says as he sits down, “Hi, beautiful.” He coos.

Evelyn giggles at him, she tries reaching for his nose, but misses.

“Nice try.” Andre smiles, patting her back, “Here, why don’t you play with this?” He asks, handing her the octopus.

Evelyn gets happy very quickly, she’s squeezing onto the tentacles of the octopus, giggling each time she feels the texture of one.

“You’re so cute.” Tori smiles, “You look so much like your mother.”

“She really does, it’s crazy.” Andre says, “Her eyes are an exact replica of Jade’s.”

“I know.” Tori smiles, “She’s got most of Jade’s features, but she has something that screams Beck, too.”

“It’s the nose.” Andre says, “If they ever have a boy, they’re going to be all Beck.”

“As if that’s going to happen.” Tori says, “Jade went through so much with this pregnancy, she’s only just turned 18, I’m not sure if they ever want more kids.”

“That’s understandable.” Andre says, “Do you ever want kids?”

“I mean, when we’re married, yeah.” Tori says, “Not now.”

“If I ever happen to accidentally get you pregnant during our remaining teenage years, would we keep it?” Andre asks.

“Calm down with the questions.” Tori chuckles, “Yes, we would. Evelyn deserves a friend.”

“Are you pregnant?” Andre’s eyes widen.

“What?! No! I mean in the future.” Tori laughs, making Evelyn laugh.

“Andre’s very funny, I know.” Tori smiles at Evelyn, “It’s been a while since she’s eaten, should I get her bottle?”

“Mhm. Make sure to microwave it for 10 seconds.” Andre says.

“Got it.” Tori says, she microwaves it for 10 seconds, then brings it back over, “I can feed her if you want.”

“Go ahead.” Andre says, handing her over to Tori. 

Tori positions her so that she can be fed, she puts the bottle up to her lips and Evelyn begins to suck on it quickly, she attempts to grab onto the bottle but fails, but it doesn’t upset her.

“Jade was right, she’s quite the aggressive feeder.” Tori laughs, “I wonder how that feels when it comes to breastfeeding.”

“I’m guessing it’s not comfortable.” Andre chuckles, “I wonder if she’ll keep doing it when she has teeth, that’ll hurt.”

“Oh, for sure.” Tori nods, “She’s a good mom, though, I’m sure she’ll feed her breast milk until she runs out of it for good.”

“That can happen?” Andre raises his brows.

“Yeah, sometimes earlier than others. It’s different for every mom.” Tori says, “While Jade was pregnant, I did my research so I could try and know what she was going through.”

“That’s sweet.” Andre smiles, “She seemed pretty miserable at the end of it, I can totally understand that.”

“Me too.” Tori says, “She needed help just doing basic things, due to her small body, she started showing quickly.” She says, adjusting Evelyn a little more, “When she told me that she may be pregnant, I could already see her little bump.”

“How’d you even notice it? I didn’t notice.” Andre admits, “She hid it pretty well.”

“It was when she wore just a shirt, I could see it from certain angles.” Tori says, “If Jade had caught you staring, she would have killed you.”

“And she didn’t kill you?” Andre laughs.

“Of course not, we’ve gotten closer.” Tori says, “She’s way too focused on her child right now to even hate me.”

“You have a point.” Andre says, “I think she’s finished.” 

“Alright.” Tori says, taking the bottle away from Evelyn. “I have to burp you now.”

She burps the girl carefully, she ends up spitting up a little, but that’s not a problem. 

Tori puts her back in her jumper, Andre and Tori sit down in front of her, watching as she plays with the toys on the side of the jumper. She’s pretty intrigued by all of them, slamming her tiny fingers on each one.

“She’s grown up so fast.” Tori says, “I swear, it was just like yesterday when we got that text that Jade was in labor.”

“Where were you?” Andre asked her, “You were hanging out with Cat, right?”

“Mhm.” Tori nods.

  
  


_“Oh_ _my_ _god!”_ _Tori_ _exclaims,_ _eyes_ _wide._

_“What-y?” Cat looks over Tori’s shoulder, seeing the text on her friend’s phone from Beck._

_Beck: Jade’s in labor, send her good vibes._

_“Oh my GOD!! THE BABY’S COMING!” Cat screams excitedly, giving Tori a big squeeze._

_“I know! We’re going to be aunts soon, Cat!” Tori gives her friend a hug._

_Cat: GOOD LUCK JADE!! You’re so strong you got this!!_

_Tori: You got this Jade! Proud of you :)_

  
  


“What about you?” Tori asks, “Where were you?”

“I was with Robbie.” Andre says, “We were at the beach when this happened.

“You were on your phone at the beach?” Tori laughs.

“Well, Beck told us it could been any day. We were excited for our friend.” Andre says.

_Andre felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he quickly took it out. His eyes widening at the text he’d received._

_“Rob! Come here!” Andre calls over to his friend, Robbie rushes over._

_“What?” Robbie asks him._

_Andre shows his friend the text, Robbie’s eyes widen._

_“I guess we’re going to be uncles pretty soon.” Robbie says._

_“Guess so.” Andre says, “Send some good vibes.”_

_Andre: Good luck Jade! You got this :)_

_Robbie: Sending good vibes!!_

  
  


“That’s sweet.” Tori smiles, “Seeing that picture of Jade and Evelyn for the first time was amazing. She looked so happy.”

“She did.” Andre says, “Robbie was crying about it, we stuck together the entire time to wait for the picture.”

“Same with Cat and I.” Tori says, “We were just too excited to do anything, we just waited.”

  
  


_[1 new message, Beck]_

_Beck: Mama and baby are perfectly healthy and happy :)._

_[1 picture]_

_“Oh my god.” Tori says, “Look at them.”_

_“That’s so cute!!” Cat squeals, “I can’t wait to meet her, Oh my gosh- Tori, can we go now??”_

_“No, Cat.” Tori laughs. “They need their privacy to adjust to this change.”_

_”_ _Fooey.” Cat pouts, “She’s so cute though.”_

_“I know.” Tori smiles, “Jade looks so happy.”_

_“She never looks happy.” Cat giggles._

_Cat: OHMYGOSH!!! Jade!! She’s so cute, congrats!!!_

_Tori: Congrats Jade, sending my love. She’s perfect. :)_

_[..]_

_“Holy shit, Rob.” Andre calls over to his friend, they’re at Robbie’s place now._

_“What?” Robbie sits beside his friend, Andre shows him the text message._

_“Oh my god.” Robbie gasps, “She’s so cute!”_

_“She’s beautiful.” Andre says, “I’m so happy for both of them.”_

_“Me too.” Robbie says, wiping his eyes, “Sorry, I’m emotional.”_

_“It’s fine.” Andre laughs._

_Andre: Congrats, you guys! She’s precious._

_Robbie: She’s so cute!! Congrats :)_

  
  


“That was such an amazing day.” Tori says, “I can’t imagine the pain Jade went through, though. She went without drugs.”

“I know, it’s crazy.” Andre says, he’s about to say something else until Evelyn starts fussing.

“Oh, no.” Tori frowns, “What’s wrong, baby?”

Evelyn tries reaching for Tori, wanting to be held. Tori takes Evelyn into her arms, patting her back.

“Oh, boy. You need a change.” Tori laughs, “I’ll be back.”

“Alright.” Andre nods.

Tori takes Evelyn into the bathroom, she lays her down, undressing her. She takes off the dirty diaper, wiping her carefully, putting baby powder in the new diaper.

“There we go.” Tori says as she puts the new diaper onto Evelyn, zipping up her onesie, “All better.”

Evelyn quickly becomes happier, Tori lifts her into her arms, bringing her back over to Andre.

[...]

Beck and Jade came home, Evelyn was fast asleep in Andre’s arms once they were home. They thanked the both of them for watching their daughter, and they’d ended up having a lot of fun that night.

Jade rocks Evelyn in her arms for a bit before putting her in her crib, she’s out like a light. She was happy she spent time with Tori and Andre without fussing too much.

What a night.

  
  
  
  
  



	17. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade gets a special visitor that night

It was around 2 in the morning, Evelyn was fussing most of the night which was unlike her since she’d become such a happy baby. She was refusing to sleep in her crib, and seemed like she just wanted to cuddle with Jade.

Jade sat in the rocking chair, Evelyn was snuggling up against her shoulder and clinging onto the robe she was wearing, although Evelyn was nearing sleep, trying to put her down would be hard and she would wake up right away.

Suddenly, a knock came from downstairs. It was 2 AM and somebody was at the door, she was hoping it wouldn’t be a murderer. But also, why would a murderer knock at the door?

“Okay, we’re going on a little trip.” Jade tells Evelyn, she gets up from the rocking chair and carefully makes her way downstairs. She goes up to the door, opening it.

It’s Cat, and she seems… off. She’s got a bag of her stuff over her shoulder, and she’s clinging onto her favorite giraffe stuffed animal.

“Cat?” Jade raises her brows, she becomes full of concern. “What are you doing here this early?”

“Was she trying to sleep? Ohmygod. I’m so sorry!” Cat quickly apologizes.

“No, no. She’s refusing to go in her crib, she’s in a cranky mood.” Jade says, “Come in.”

Cat walks in, “I need to talk about something, can we sit on your couch?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jade nods, she sits down on the couch, adjusting Evelyn so she doesn’t slip off her shoulder. Cat sits down across from her, looking down at her lap.

“What’s up?” Jade asks her, “And why do you have a bag of your stuff? Did you get kicked out?”

“No…” Cat shakes her head, “Um… You know how my brother is kind of nuts?”

“Uh, yeah. He tried to wear my bra one time.” Jade grimaces at the memory, “Why?”

“Well… My parents took him to a hospital in Idaho for ‘mental relaxation’.” She says in air quotes.

“Okay, for how long?” Jade asks, “A week? 2 weeks?”

“No… 6 months to 2 years.” Cat says, sighing. “I don’t know where to stay. My parents sent me to my Aunt Pearl but she’s mean!” She exclaims, “They only eat vegetables, they have limited texting, and only allow me to flush the toilet if absolutely necessary.” 

Jade makes a face at the last bit, but she’s shocked he has to go in for that long. 

“Okay… What about your Nona? Doesn’t she have a place around here?” Jade asks, patting her daughter’s back.

“She’s in a nursing home.” Cat frowns, “I don’t want to stay with my Aunt Pearl, Jade. I just can’t…” She begins to tear up.

“Okay, okay. Don’t cry.” Jade tells her friend, “Look… We have a guest room here, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want.” She says, “I just need to talk to Beck about it.”

“Yay!” Cat says, Jade quickly hushes her, since the baby’s asleep.

“Sorry…” Cat apologizes.

“It’s fine.” Jade says, “Speaking of, you’re sure you want to stay here? Evelyn wakes up pretty often, you might wake up to her crying.” She tells her.

“It’s okay. She’s just a baby, she can’t help it.” Cat smiles, “And I want to spend more time with her! I’m her auntie.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Jade says, “Will you hold her while I talk to Beck?”

“Mhm.” Cat nods, putting her arms out, Jade places her in Cat’s arms, heading upstairs.

Jade sits down next to Beck, nudging him. He wakes up quickly.

“Hm?” Beck sits up, “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine.” Jade says, “Cat’s here, she needs a place to stay for a while.”

“Okay.” Beck says, “Did you tell her she could stay here?”

“Yeah, I did.” Jade says, “I wanted to see if it was alright with you.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” Beck says, “She might hear a crying baby every night, is she okay with that?”

“She loves Evelyn, she doesn’t care.” Jade says, “You’re sure it’s alright? She may be here a while.”

“That’s fine.” Beck says, “Did she get kicked out?”

“No, no. Her brother is going to be in a mental hospital in Idaho for a while.” Jade says, “Either for 6 months or two years.”

“Oh, god.” Beck’s eyes widen, “She's welcome here for as long as she needs.”

“Thanks.” Jade kisses him softly, “Get some sleep, I’ll get her situated.”

“Got it.” Beck lays his head back down.

Jade heads back downstairs, as soon as she’s down there. She hears Evelyn fussing in Cat’s arms, she walks over and takes a seat.

“I’m sorry, Jade. I think she knows I’m not her mom.” Cat says, handing Evelyn over to Jade.

“It’s fine, Cat.” Jade takes Evelyn back into her arms, letting her rest against her shoulder again, “Beck says you can stay here as long as you need. Let me show you the guest room, I’ll get you set up.” 

“Kay-Kay.” Cat says sadly.

Jade leads Cat back upstairs, she lays Evelyn in her crib, hoping she’ll stay asleep for a while.

She leads Cat into the guest room, turning on the light. 

“Did you bring sheets or blankets? You can make yourself at home here.” Jade says.

“You don’t mind?” Cat raises her brows.

“Well, you’ll be here a while, so no, I don’t mind.” Jade says.

“Okay.” Cat gives her a smile, handing Jade her bag.

Jade takes the sheets and blankets out of the bag, she puts the sheets on the bed, and nicely places her blankets on top. 

“Did you bring any other stuffed animals?” Jade asks, “We can always go back to your place tomorrow to get more stuff.”

“I brought nearly everything.” Cat says, “We’ll go back for more tomorrow, I still have things of importance there.”

“Alright.” Jade says, yawning, “I’m exhausted.”

“I’ll set up the rest of it.” Cat tells her, “You need sleep.”

“Are you sure? You’re our guest.” Jade says, rubbing her eyes.

“Mhm. I got it, Jade.” Cat gives her a small smile.

“Okay.” Jade nods, Cat walks over and gives her a hug, Jade isn’t very fond of hugs, but she hugs her back.

“Thank you.” Cat says, being close to tears, “You’re my best friend.”

“You’re mine too, Cat.” Jade says, patting her back, “I’m here for you, alright?”

“Mhm.” Cat sniffles, “I’m scared… What if they don’t come back?”

“They will.” Jade pulls away, “It may be a long time, but they’ll be here.”

Cat nods, yawning.

“Go to bed, you need it.” Jade says, “Goodnight, Cat.”

“Night, Jade.” 

[...]

  
  


The next morning, Beck was making breakfast since Cat was their new guest. Jade was on the couch nursing Evelyn, it was 9 in the morning, but she didn’t know what time Cat liked to wake up.

Just as she was thinking about it, Cat came downstairs. Beck greeted her, she still seemed off but that was understandable. She walked into the living room, sitting next to Jade.

“Morning, Jade.” Cat says.

“Morning.” Jade says, adjusting Evelyn slightly, “Did you sleep okay?”

Cat shrugs, quickly changing the topic, “What’s Beck making?”

“He’s making waffles, eggs and bacon.” Jade says, “We have whipped cream if you want to put it on the waffles.”

“Okay.” Cat gives her a small smile, “Is she almost done?”

“Yeah, then you can say hi.” Jade says.

She nurses Evelyn for a few more minutes, then burps her. She puts Evelyn against her shoulder, supporting her back.

“Hi, Ev.” Cat coos, “I’ll be living with you for a while.”

Evelyn gives Cat a smile, trying to reach for her face and grab her nose, which makes Cat giggle.

“She likes to grab things now, be aware of that.” Jade says, “She loves pulling on my hair.”

“That’s so cute.” Cat says, “She’s grown up so fast.”

“Yeah. It’s crazy.” Jade says, “She’s nearly 5 months old.”

“That’s a big milestone.” Cat smiles.

[...]

Breakfast was finally served, Jade had her baby sitting on her lap, with support, as she ate. It was pretty silent at first while they ate, until Beck spoke up.

“So… Cat.” Beck starts, “Is the guest room comfortable?”

“Mhm.” Cat nods, “I miss home, though.”

“I know.” Beck says, “Jade’s gonna take you back to your house to grab more stuff, okay?”

“Okay.” Cat nods.

“You’ll feel at home here soon.” Jade says, “We’re here if you need to talk to us.”

“I know.” Cat says, “I… I miss my hamster.”

“A hamster?” Jade’s eyes widen, “Cat, why didn’t you tell us you had a hamster? I would drove to your house to get them.”

“You seemed tired.” Cat says, pouting, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Jade sighs, “It’s fine. Did they have food in their cage when you left?”

“Mhm.” Cat nods, “Can I please bring her here?”

“She’s a hamster, Cat. She won’t be an issue.” She says, “We’ll go get her after breakfast.”

“You promise?” Cat asks.

“I promise.” Jade smiles, “Everything will turn out okay.”

Cat honestly didn’t know if that were the case, but she nodded, trying to go along with what Jade was telling her.

God, Jade really hoped she’d be okay.

  
  



	18. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tori has a scare and comes to Jade for help

It had been a week since Cat moved into Beck and Jade’s place, she seemed to be pretty reclusive at first, but she eventually opened up and was starting to play with Evelyn more, and talk to Beck and Jade more when she could.

Jade was in the middle of helping Beck with dinner while Cat played with Evelyn in the living room, she was showing her some of her own stuffed animals, which Evelyn was absolutely obsessed with.

Jade heard a knock at the door, she quickly excused herself and went to go open it. Once she did, she saw Tori, standing there, seeming upset.

“Tori?” Jade raises her brows, “What are you doing here?”

“Can… Can I come in?” Tori stutters, wiping her eyes, “I need to talk to you.”

“Uh… Yeah, come in. You can stay for dinner if you want.” Jade tells her, letting her inside.

Jade brings Tori to a separate room, assuming she wants to speak privately. 

“What’s wrong?” Jade asks her, “Talk to me.”

“Andre and I got into a fight.” She says, “It was really heated… And… And I kind of just ran off.” Tori says, “I don’t know if he’ll want me back.”

“I’m sure he will, Tori. It’s just a fight.” Jade tells her, “Beck and I have had our fair share of fights, and look at us, we’re getting married and we have a baby.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Tori says, “He's not going to want me back.”

“Why?” Jade asks, “Is there a reason?”

“Mhm…” Tori says, not looking Jade in the eyes anymore.

“Well, tell me. I’ll try and help.” Jade says, “Surely it can’t be that bad, unless you cheated.”

“No! I didn’t cheat.” Tori hisses, “Sorry… I didn’t mean to snap.

“It’s whatever.” Jade shrugs, “Now, tell me what’s up.”

“I…” Tori pauses, sighing, “I think I might be pregnant.”

Jade goes quiet, she’s been through pregnancy before and knows how scary this is, but she didn’t expect this to happen to Tori.

“Oh, wow…” Jade mumbles, “Uh, congrats?”

“No, not congrats.” Tori shakes her head, “Andre and I have been dating for 5 months, we don’t want kids until we’re married. We’re seriously not ready.” She says.

“Well, Beck and I have been dating for years, so there’s a huge difference here.” Jade sighs, “Did you take a test?”

“No.” Tori says, “I need one, I just felt embarrassed to go and get one.”

“I understand.” Jade says, “Here, stay for dinner, and maybe stay the night, too. I’ll get you one in the morning.”

“Are you sure?” Tori asks, wiping her eyes again, “You don’t have to treat me to dinner.”

“It’s fine, we already have Cat here.” Jade says, “You can play with Evelyn, if you are pregnant, then maybe it’ll convince you to keep it, or not. It’s not my decision.”

Tori gives her friend a smile, “I just need to freshen up, then I’ll go play with her.” She says.

“Okay. I’ll be helping with dinner.” Jade says, going back into the kitchen.

  
  


They serve dinner, everyone besides Jade seems to be confused on why Tori is here, so Beck finally decides to speak up.

“Not to be rude, but, why is Tori here?” Beck asks his fiancé.

“She… needed somewhere to stay, just for the night.” Jade says.

“Why?” Beck asks.

“Uh… Her parents are out, and she wanted to stay with a friend.” Jade says, trying not to make it obvious that she was lying.

“Hmm…” Beck looks at Tori, then at Jade, “Alright, that’s fine.”

It was silent for a little bit, before Cat spoke up.

“Are we doing anything fun this weekend?” Cat asks.

“I don’t know, Cat. I just want to relax, really.” Jade says, “We can take Evelyn to the park if you want.”

“Kay-kay!” Cat smiles happily.

[...]

Later, before bed, Jade pulled Tori to the side, to see how she was feeling.

“Do you still think you’re pregnant?” Jade asks her, “You don’t seem to be throwing up.”

“Well… I’m really late.” Tori says, “That's a sign, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Jade says, “Try and sleep, it’ll be hard with this much on your mind, but at least try.” 

“I will.” Tori says, “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“It’s not a problem.” Jade says, “Night, Tori.”

“Night.” Tori says.

Jade walks into the nursery, seeing that Evelyn still isn’t asleep. Jade picks her up, putting the baby up against her shoulder, letting her lay there.

“Hi, baby.” Jade says softly, “I feel like we haven’t talked lately. Mama’s been busy with her friends.”

Evelyn lets out a small giggle, grabbing onto Jade’s hair, letting her tiny fingers wrap around her dark locks.

“I know, you love my hair.” Jade smiles, “We’re going to play all day tomorrow once we find out if Tori’s having a baby or not, okay?”

Evelyn gives Jade a smile, trying to snuggle up to her more. Jade picks her baby up and kisses her all over her face, making Evelyn giggle loudly.

“I love you so much, pumpkin.” Jade says, “I can’t believe you’re 5 months old. That’s crazy to me.”

Evelyn coos again, Jade brings her baby closer to her chest, patting her back.

“It’s time to sleep now, okay?” Jade says, “I’ll sing you something, since I know how much you love it.”

Jade hums her a lullaby, at first, Evelyn keeps giggling, but slowly but surely, she starts to fall asleep in her mother’s grasp. 

She puts Evelyn in her crib, making sure she gives her a kiss on the head beforehand. She loves her daughter so much, she’s the light of her life.

  
  


The next morning, Jade drove to the pharmacy and grabbed Tori a pregnancy test, she was given a dirty look from the cashier, but she claimed it wasn’t for her.

Once she got home, she made sure Beck and Cat were upstairs, handing the test to Tori.

“Read the instructions on the box, and come out and tell me right away if it’s either negative or positive.” Jade tells Tori.

“Okay.” Tori takes a deep breath, “I’m nervous.”

“I know, me too.” Jade says, “We’ll figure it out.”

Tori nods, she goes into the bathroom and does what she has to do.

  
  


After 5 minutes, Tori gets her results. And to her surprise, it’s negative.

Tori makes sure she’s not seeing things before walking out of the bathroom, a big smile on her face.

“So?” Jade raises her brows, “What’s the big smile for?

“It’s negative.” Tori says, feeling so much relief, “Thank god, Andre would have killed me.”

“We didn’t need another teen pregnancy, too.” Jade says, “You probably just missed a period, it’s normal.

“You’re right.” Tori says, “I think I’m gonna go resolve things with him now. I’m sorry for putting you through all that trouble.”

“I would have been scared too, Tori. It’s fine.” Jade assures her, “Go get him back, you got this.”

“Thank you.” Tori gives Jade a quick hug, “Bye, send Evelyn my love.

“I will.” Jade gives her a small smile.

It was a relief Tori wasn’t pregnant. 

  
  



	19. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s evelyn’s first christmas!

It was Christmas morning. Beck and Jade were both so excited for Evelyn’s first Christmas as a family, Cat had gone over to Robbie’s place to celebrate Christmas with them, since she was basically family to Robbie’s family.

Beck had bought matching onesie christmas pajamas for everyone, it took a lot of convincing for Jade to wear them, but she finally gave in and wore them.

Around 6 AM, Jade heard Evelyn in the baby monitor crying, she sighed, she really wanted to sleep until at least 9 that morning, but it was also Christmas, so maybe it would be fine waking up early.

She walked into Evelyn’s nursery, picking her up out of the crib. She was at least 15 pounds now, but Jade could handle the weight of her.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Jade says softly, patting her back, “Let's feed you then wake Daddy, you’re going to get a lot of toys today.” She smiles.

Jade sits down in the rocking chair, pulling down her onesie, she lets Evelyn nurse. Lasting about 10 minutes before she’s done.

She burps her, keeping her against her shoulder. “Alright, now we can wake your father up.” She says, she walks out of the nursery and back into their room, sitting on the bed.

Jade nudges her fiancé lightly, hoping he’ll wake up. Thankfully, he does, he sits up, smiling.

“Merry Christmas, babe.” Beck kisses her softly.

“Merry Christmas.” Jade kisses him back.

“And Merry Christmas to you, princess.” Beck leans over and kisses the baby’s forehead, “You’re going to have such a fun day, baby girl.”

“She sure is.” Jade smiles, “Are you ready to go downstairs?”

“Mhm.” Beck nods, “I got you some amazing gifts, you’ll love them.”

“Me too.” Jade says, standing up with Beck. They walk downstairs, the christmas tree in their living room has a bunch of presents underneath it, it was going to be a good day for sure.

Jade sits down next to her stocking, letting Evelyn sit on her lap. Evelyn had her own small stocking next to Jade’s, all of their stockings were in a row, like the little family they were.

“Coffee?” Beck asks.

“Yes, please.” Jade says, putting her hand on Evelyn’s stomach to keep her supported, she was close to being able to sit up on her own, but not yet.

Beck makes the coffee, sitting each mug on the table. Jade takes a couple of sips, then, they start opening their stockings.

Jade and Beck help Evelyn open up her stocking presents, each one is a little toy and stuffed animal that she can play with. She giggles happily at each gift she receives, which is definitely a good sign.

“Can I give you my first gift?” Beck asks her, “It’s special, you’re going to love it.”

“Okay.” Jade says, “Then we’re letting Evelyn open a gift.”

“Alright.” Beck says, he grabs a present from under the tree and hands it to Jade, “Here, it’s a special one.

“You say that about every gift you give me.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Let’s see what this is.”

Jade carefully opens up the gift, it's a framed picture. She takes a close look at it, it was Evelyn in Jade’s arms about an hour after she was born, from the angle of over her shoulder. It brings her to tears remembering that moment, and how special it was.

“Oh, Beck…” Jade wipes her eyes, “It’s amazing, thank you.” She kisses his cheek softly.

“Seeing you look at someone with that much love was so special to me, I just had to frame it.” Beck says, “The moment you became a mother was the best day of my life.”

“It was the best day of my life, too.” Jade kisses him softly, she sees Evelyn putting her hand on the picture, trying to grab it.

Jade laughs, “Yes, baby, that’s you.” She says, kissing the top of her head, “Shall we open her first present?” She turns to Beck.

“Yes, we shall.” Beck says, he grabs a nicely wrapped present and puts it on Jade’s lap, “This one’s from me.”

Jade helps Evelyn open it up, it was a stuffed animal rabbit that Evelyn could shake and it would make a rattling sound, it was one of her favorite types of toys at the moment.

“It’s adorable.” Jade smiles, handing the toy to Evelyn. She observes the stuffed animal, then shakes it, she begins giggling loudly and playing with it.

“Well, you’ve won.” Jade says, Beck kisses Evelyn’s cheek.

“You like it, baby?” Beck asks, getting a loud laugh from Evelyn as she keeps playing with it. “Good, that makes me happy.”

“Alright, it’s my turn for her gift now.” Jade puts Evelyn on Beck’s lap, she grabs a present and puts it on her lap.

“Here, baby, we can open this together.” Jade says, Beck sits Evelyn up and has his hands on her sides so she stays up, she grabs at the wrapping paper, helping Jade open it up.

It was a new play mat with a mobile, it was butterfly themed and had a bunch of hanging butterflies and other types of bugs, Evelyn squealed loudly at the sight of it, slamming her hand on the box it was in.

“We’ll set it up later, princess.” Beck laughs, “Keep playing with your toy, there’s many more to come.” He says.

Beck grabs another present, they all open it together. It’s a toy cell phone that Evelyn can pretend to make calls on, she’s been babbling a lot recently, so it’s helpful for her.

  
  


They open up a bunch more presents for Evelyn before moving onto their own, she gets a bunch more toys that make sounds, more chewy toys and a lot more stuffed animals, they really treated her this Christmas.

Eventually, Evelyn got overwhelmed with all the presents, they put her down for a nap, going onto their own presents.

“Here, I got one more for you.” Beck says, “It’s a really special one, trust me.”

“If you say so.” Jade says, she takes the present and unwraps it, it’s yet another framed photo. She takes a look, it was when they’d taken Evelyn to the park when she was a week old, it was when she was nursing the baby and she was looking down at her with so much love in her eyes.

“Beck…” Jade says softly, “You keep making me cry with all these photos, you’re too good with them.” She says, wiping her eyes.

“I want to make this Christmas special for you, babe. It’s our baby’s first christmas.” Beck says, kissing her softly, “I love you so much, Jade. You deserve everything.”

“I love you.” Jade says softly, kissing him. “‘Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, babe.” 


	20. Second Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang exchanges presents with each other

Christmas had finally rolled around, it was Evelyn’s first christmas and she had an absolute blast with her family, she got many toys from everyone and she was incredibly happy with all of them.

Jade received a few special things from Beck, a few more framed photos and some nice jewelry, they absolutely warmed her heart, she couldn’t be more thankful for the day she had with her family.

The next day, the whole gang was going to celebrate another christmas together and exchange gifts, they were like a little family, too, it was nice.

Jade had changed Evelyn into a new onesie she’d gotten for christmas, they were christmas themed and they were absolutely adorable, it had little reindeer all over them, they were really comfortable, too.

“Doesn’t she look cute?” Jade asks Beck, “I love these pajamas my mom got forit.”

“They’re adorable.” Beck smiles, kissing his daughter’s forehead, “You’re getting more toys today, princess. Isn’t that exciting?” He coos toward Evelyn.

Evelyn gives Beck a big smile, she starts reaching out for him. Beck smiles and picks her up, patting her back.

“You two have gotten closer.” Jade smiles, “I’m glad. She needs time with her father.”

“You two have a special bond I can never come between.” Beck says, “But I’m glad she knows who I am.”

“Of course she knows, she’s always known.” Jade kisses her fiancé’s cheek, “God, I’m gonna miss being home all the time. I start going to school part time really soon.”

“I know, babe. But we’ll still be at home every other day, it’s not like we’re leaving her.” Beck says.

“I know.” Jade sighs, “What if she needs me? She’s going to start teething soon.”

“Teething doesn’t just happen right at six months, it could happen a week after she turns six months old.” Beck says, “We’ll prepare, we have the teething rings in the freezer, everything will be fine.”

Jade shrugs, “If you say so.” She says, “Can I see her now?”

“Of course.” Beck says, he hands Evelyn over to Jade. She’s all over her Mom once she’s holding her.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade coos, kissing her baby’s cheek softly, “You’re going to get so many more presents today, isn’t that exciting?”

“Ah!” Evelyn giggles loudly, pressing her hand against Jade’s cheek, giving her a big toothless grin.

“I know, baby.” Jade kisses her forehead gently, hearing a knock at the door, “That must be our first guests.”

Jade walks over to the door, opening it, it’s Tori and Andre, they brought food. Cat was going to be back home pretty soon with some desserts.

“Hey.” Jade says, adjusting Evelyn against her shoulder, “Come in, you can put your food on the table.”

“Thanks.” Tori says, coming in, Andre follows, putting their food on the table.

  
  


Eventually, everyone arrives and they all eat their food. Evelyn takes a short nap before waking up in the middle of dinner, needing a feed. Jade feeds her, finishes up her food, and then, they go to opening presents.

“Here, I brought this for Evelyn.” Andre says, placing the present on Jade’s lap. Evelyn was sitting there too with support from Jade, having her hand on the baby’s stomach. 

“Thanks, Andre.” Jade smiles at him, “Here, let’s open this together, baby.”

Evelyn grabs at the wrapping paper, trying to rip it off, due to how small her hands are, it takes a bit, frustrating her.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you.” Jade says, carefully moving Evelyn’s hand. She unwraps the present completely.

It’s one of those baby toys that are the colorful rings you can stack on top of each other, Evelyn was at the stage where she liked toys like building blocks, music blocks, etc. So her eyes lit up as soon as she saw it.

“Wow, look at that.” Jade says, “That looks fun, doesn’t it?” 

“Ooh!” Evelyn coos loudly, she’s obviously excited about the toy she’d gotten.

“We’ll set that up later, okay? You still have more things to open.” Jade tells her daughter, putting it to the side.

“I hope she likes this,” Tori comes over with a bigger present, “I kind of went overboard, sorry.”

“That’s fine.” Jade says, “Beck, will you help me with this one?”

“Of course.” Beck says, he walks over, opening up the present with Jade, “Oh, _wow._ Evelyn, look at this!” He exclaims.

It’s a colorful building block puzzle, a pretty big one too, so that Evelyn and her parents could do it together. Evelyn bounces in her mom’s grasp, reaching her hands out for it.

“Thank you, Tori. This is great.” Beck thanks his friend, “She’s going to love playing with it.”

“My pleasure.” Tori smiles, going to sit back down.

“Here, Ev.” Cat brings over a small present, sitting it on Jade’s lap, “It’s small, so she can open it better.”

“Perfect.” Jade gives her best friend a smile, “Go ahead, munchkin. You got this.”

Evelyn rips some of the paper off, eventually getting all of it off. It reveals a music cube that has an instrument on each side, so she can smack her hand on each one and it would play a sound corresponding to the instrument.

“Wow, Cat. I love this.” Jade says, “She’s going to love playing with this, thank you.”

“Of course.” Cat smiles, kissing Evelyn on her forehead, making the baby giggle.

Lastly, Robbie came over with his gift. He hands it over to Jade, a smile on his face.

“I think she’ll like this, it’s good for teething.” Robbie says, “It’s not much, I’m low on money.”

“That’s fine.” Jade says, helping Evelyn open up the gift. It’s a fox toy that has little chewy rings on them, for when her mouth was hurting.

“This is perfect.” Jade says, “Thanks, Rob. This is going to help a lot.”

“Mhm.” Robbie nods.

  
  


Everyone else exchanges gifts with each other, everyone was happy with what they had gotten from each other, it was a nice day in the end, they all felt like they’re own little family.

  
  



	21. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade has her first day back at school

Evelyn was officially 6 months old- which was a big milestone since that was half a year. She could finally sit up all on her own without any help, and she could sit by herself on a high chair, too, for when they were going to start eating solids. Evelyn was playing with more toys that had motor-skills, to encourage crawling. She’d reached the 17 pound mark, too. She was getting to be quite big.

Evelyn was bouncing around happily in her jumper, playing with the toys surrounding her on it. She smacked her hands repeatedly on the buttons, which made noises. Jade was sitting down in front of her, playing with her as Beck ran some errands.

“Can you show me what you can do, baby?” Jade asks her daughter, gently taking her hand and placing it on one of the buttons, “Show me the sound it makes.”

Evelyn quickly presses her hand on it, a sound erupting from it. Jade gives her a big smile, kissing her cheek.

“Good job, pumpkin.” Jade coos, “Mama loves you so much.”

Evelyn giggles loudly, reaching out for her Mom’s cheek and pressing her hand against it. She was starting to show affection, and it was the cutest thing ever.

“Let’s play on your mat.” Jade says, picking Evelyn out of the jumper, she sits Evelyn down on her play mat, bringing some toys over for them to play with.

“Ah!” Evelyn squeals happily, trying to reach for the colorful rings, Jade gets a bit closer to Evelyn to help her out, she takes all the rings off, letting her daughter try and stack them.

“You got this, baby.” Jade tells her, she puts a ring on the stick, “Like this.”

Evelyn imitates her action, putting a ring on top of the other one, she giggles happily, being excited that she did it.

“Good job, munchkin.” Jade coos, kissing her head softly. “Keep going, you’re so good at this.” She smiles.

Evelyn successfully puts all the rings on top, she gets so excited and giggles loudly, which makes Jade laugh too.

“Come here.” Jade picks her daughter up, kissing her all over her face. Evelyn squeals loudly and laughs, reaching her tiny hands out as she gets kisses.

“I love you so much, my little angel.” Jade coos, putting Evelyn against her chest, the baby girl quickly snuggles up against her mother, “You’re my little girl, right?”

Evelyn coos loudly, which Jade quickly takes as a yes. She presses her nose against the top of her baby’s head, rubbing her back. 

Jade was feeling overly attached to Evelyn that day due to having to go back to school the next day, sure, it was only part time but she was still going to miss her baby girl like crazy.

She put Evelyn back down, letting her sit up.

“Should we play some more until Daddy gets home?” Jade asks.

Evelyn grabs one of the toys, smiling nonstop.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Jade says.

[...]

Before bed that night, Beck caught Jade staring off into space. He realized that she’d been that way most of the day, and that she wanted to be around her daughter a lot.

“Hey.” Beck says softly, putting his hand on her shoulder, “You okay?”

“Hm?” Jade snaps out of her daze, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You’ve been off all day, Jade. What’s up?” Beck asks her.

Jade turns to face Beck, she sighs.

“I just don’t want to leave her behind tomorrow.” Jade says, “I know it’s only part time, but I can’t stand the thought of leaving her.”

“I know, Jade.” Beck holds both of her hands, “It’ll be okay. She loves her grandparents, and you can always call if you want to talk to her.”

“Yeah…” Jade sighs, “I’m worried to go back to school, though. Remember when I beat that guy up?” She says, “They’ll probably bring it up.

“Actually, they forgot about it within a week.” Beck says, “It might spark up again when you come back, but we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Jade shrugs again, sighing. “I’m tired.”

“Okay. Let’s sleep.” Beck says, “Night.” He says, kissing her forehead.

“Night.” Jade murmurs, falling asleep.

  
  


Jade gets up around 6:30 AM, she gets up early to spend some time with Evelyn before she has to leave. She feeds her, then sets her down on her play mat so they can play together.

She plays with her until Beck comes downstairs, she gets ready and gets her book bag ready. Her parents come over, Jade gives them all the instructions they need before saying goodbye to Evelyn.

“Hey.” Jade says as she sits beside her daughter, Evelyn looks up at Jade, trying to reach for her face.

Jade wishes she could keep playing with her, she moves Evelyn’s hand carefully. Kissing her cheek gently.

“I’ll be back later, okay?” Jade tells her, “Then we can play, I promise.”

Evelyn gives her a smile, then goes back to her toys. Beck says bye to Evelyn, before they head off into the car.

Jade looks out the window, Beck knows how upset she is. He lets her look out the window the entire ride.

  
  


They arrive at school, the whole gang is excited to see Jade again. Thankfully, no one is staring or whispering about Jade, she couldn’t stand when people did that.

She made it through Sikowitz’ class, at the end of class, he called both Beck and Jade over.

“You two.” Sikowitz says, “I want to see some pictures of your little human, let me see.”

“Oh, okay.” Jade takes out her phone, showing her a recent picture of Evelyn sitting up, “She’s 6 months old, she learned how to sit up recently.”

“What a beauty.” Sikowitz looks at the picture, “She’s got your hair, Jade.”

“It’s growing in quickly.” Jade says.

“And, she’s a total mama’s girl.” Beck says, “She gives so much affection towards Jade, it’s sweet.”

“How cute.” Sikowitz gives them a smile, hearing the bell ring, “Get to class, you can show me more later.

[...]

Lunch time rolled around, Jade bought something from the grub truck, and for once, it wasn’t one of her pregnancy cravings. It felt weird to be having a burrito again, but it was relieving that they didn’t make her want to vomit anymore.

She eats her lunch, she’s really missing her daughter right now, so she’s awfully quiet. She sends her mom a text, seeing how her baby’s doing, and she gets a positive response.

Jade sighs in relief, putting her phone down, finishing up her lunch.

  
  


The rest of the day goes by awfully slow, Jade ends up having a ton of homework. It pisses her off knowing she has to do it all, but thankfully the next day she was able to stay home. 

She did about half of her homework, giving up on it since she wanted to see her daughter. She’d finish it up later.

Jade went downstairs, greeting Beck and her baby.

“Did you finish the homework?” Beck asks.

“I’ll finish later, it was a lot.” Jade says, “I needed to see her.”

“Okay, as long as you get it done.” Beck says, “She’s loving the ring toy she got, it’s basically her favorite thing.”

“Oh, yeah. I taught her how to do it by herself.” Jade says, “She’s really good at it.”

“Yeah, she likes doing the puzzles, too.” Beck says, “She’s becoming smart.”

“She got that from you.” Jade smiles, “She’ll be so smart in school.”

“Let’s not get that far ahead.” Beck laughs, “You’re right though, she’s a smart girl.”

“Of course I’m right, I’m her mother.” Jade rolls her eyes.

“The best mother out there.” Beck kisses her cheek, making her smile.

Going back to school was hard, but she had a feeling she could do it.


	22. Trying solids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn tries baby food for the first time

It was a big day for Evelyn, Beck and Jade had finally decided, now that their baby girl was 6 months old, it was time to start trying baby food. It was going to be quite the adjustment, but it was definitely required since she was of age. They didn’t know what to expect, but they hoped for the best. Cat had ended up moving out and going to Robbie’s place to stay, she didn’t feel at home here, and, Robbie and her were getting more serious.

Beck and Jade went on a small shopping spree for different types of baby foods, each kind they bought seemed disgusting, but it would be appealing to the baby at least. 

Beck set Evelyn up in the high chair, putting a bib on her. She tried to tug at it, but Jade quickly stopped her from doing that.

“What kind are we doing first?” Jade asks Beck, seeing him look through the jars of baby food.

“I think we’ll go for the carrot kind first.” Beck says, getting the jar and a colorful plastic spoon, hoping the baby would like it because of the spoon, “I’ll try feeding her, and if it doesn’t work out, you’ll do it.

“Alright.” Jade says, she stands next to Evelyn, seeing her put her hands against the tray, as if she were waiting for something.

Beck stands in front of Evelyn, taking a little bit onto the spoon. 

“Okay, Evelyn, open up.” Beck says, putting the spoon near her mouth. Evelyn just stares at it, not knowing what to do.

“Beck, come on, it’s not like she’s going to know exactly what to do.” Jade says, “Open your mouth for her, she’ll imitate it.”

“Alright.” Beck agrees, “Ev, baby. Like this.” He opens his mouth, hoping she will do the same, but she quickly gets fussy and refuses.

“Hm…” Beck frowns, “Come on, princess. You can do it.” He tells her, trying to get her to do it again.

“Don’t force her.” Jade says, “Here, let me try. She likes me the best, remember?”

Beck laughs, “Of course I do.” He says, he hands the jar of baby food to Jade, standing besides Evelyn.

Jade stands in front of her daughter, scooping up some of the baby food. “Open up, love, like this.” She opens her mouth so Evelyn can imitate the action.

Evelyn does what her mom does, letting the food come into her mouth. Some of it slips down her chin and onto her bib, but that was expected.

“Now swallow.” Jade says, “Like this.” She shows Evelyn how to swallow, which she manages to do, the baby laughs once she’s done, obviously liking it.

“Good job, pumpkin.” Jade says excitedly, “We’re going to try more, alright?”

“Speaking of pumpkin.” Beck says, grabbing the pumpkin flavored baby food, “This should be next.”

“Alright, you can try again.” Jade says, wiping Evelyn’s mouth gently. She wipes the spoon off, too, handing it over to Beck.

“Okay, we’re trying something else now.” Beck tells Evelyn, he scoops up some of the baby food, Evelyn seems to be getting the hang of this already, opening her mouth so he can put the spoon in.

She tries the food, but she doesn’t like this one. She makes a face and spits it out, starting to whine.

“You don’t like it? That’s okay.” Beck says, putting the jar to the side, “Mama will find you something else.”

“So far she likes the carrot one, that’s a good start.” Jade says, “I thought this would go horribly.”

“Me too, I mean, she’s going to need a bath after this for sure. But that’s not so bad.” Beck says.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jade says, taking another jar, “Ew, this flavor is gross.”

“What is it?” Beck asks her.

“Peach and orange.” Jade makes a face, “Gross.”

“That’s not too bad, she’ll like it.” Beck says, “I don’t know why I bothered with the pumpkin flavor, that’s gross.” He laughs.

“Yup.” Jade says, “Okay, munchkin. Open up.” She says to Evelyn, doing the action for her. She feeds Evelyn this spoonful, and to her surprise, she likes it.

“Oh, good. You like it.” Jade smiles, “Another thing to add to your diet.”

“Alright, we have two more flavors to go.” Beck says, “We have apple flavor, then mango.”

“I’m sure she’ll like those.” Jade says, “We also have baby cereal for when she has teeth, and cheerios.” 

“Perfect.” Beck says, “We’re trying apple now, baby girl. Open up.” He says, Evelyn does as told, she likes the apple flavor too, which was good.

“Good girl.” Jade kisses the side of Evelyn’s head, “Last one, alright? Then you definitely need a bath.” She laughs, looking at the mess on Evelyn’s hands and mouth.

Jade scoops up the mango flavored food into a spoon, bringing it towards her mouth. She eats it up, liking it. Since she likes it so much, she gives her one more spoonful, this was going to end up being her lunch probably, unless she wanted breast milk.

“Okay, bath time.” Jade says, “Will you run the bath for her? I’m going to get a set of clothes for her.”

“You got it.” Beck says, going into the bathroom, starting up the bath.

Jade holds her baby close to her, going through her daughter’s clothes, she picked out a nice onesie for her to wear. Going back downstairs, and into the bathroom.

She lays Evelyn down, undressing her, Evelyn liked to squirm a lot while being undressed, but Jade usually managed to get her clothes off.

“There we go.” Jade says softly, she makes sure the water isn’t too hot, gently placing Evelyn into the tub, having her sit up.

Beck grabbed the basket full of bath toys, he takes a couple of rubber ducks out and puts them into the tub for his daughter to play with.

Evelyn gets super excited as the sight of her ducks, splashing them into the water, making water go everywhere onto Beck and Jade.

“Ev, baby, calm down.” Jade says, laughing, “I know how much you love bath time.”

“She’s so sweet.” Beck says, adding another toy into the bath, “She used to hate baths, I don’t know what happened.

“She understood the concept of toys, that’s what happened.” Jade says, rinsing water onto Evelyn’s backside, “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Evelyn is looking at the squishy whale that Beck had put into the tub, she tries to put it into her mouth, but Jade quickly moves it away.

“That’s not for eating, pumpkin.” Jade tells her, washing more water onto her body, “Only suck on your hands and feet, alright?”

Evelyn giggles, smacking her hands onto the water, causing it to splash everywhere again. Beck and Jade are unbothered by it at this point, both smiling at each other as they watch their baby play.

  
  


Jade wraps Evelyn up into a towel when she’s done with her bath, she dries her off, letting her rest against her chest for a bit before changing her. She was all nice and clean, so she could finally get back to playing.

Evelyn was sitting happily on her play mat, Beck and Jade sitting down with her, placing blocks with her, she kept trying to put toys in her mouth, which was strange, since she wasn’t supposed to be doing that until she was 7 months old.

“Don’t do that, princess.” Beck tells her, “It’s not good for you.”

Evelyn ends up getting upset with his tone of voice, beginning to fuss. This was strange, since Evelyn usually just laughed at things like that.

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Beck quickly apologizes, “It’s okay, come here.”

Evelyn basically screams when Beck reaches for her, it seemed like she was throwing a tantrum basically. Jade frowns, picking Evelyn up into her arms

Jade hushes her softly, patting her back, “It’s okay, baby. Daddy didn’t mean it.” She says, kissing her head softly. “Why are you so cranky suddenly?”

Evelyn cries out loudly, wailing against her mother’s chest. It was getting late, anyways, so maybe it was best to put her to bed.

“I’m gonna put her down.” Jade says, “It’s not your fault, she’s just cranky suddenly.”

“Alright.” Beck nods, kissing the baby girl’s head, “Good night, princess.”

Jade takes Evelyn upstairs, she walks around, cradling her and rocking her back and forth, although Evelyn was 6 months old, she loved being cradled still.

“You’re okay, baby.” Jade says softly, not knowing what was wrong with her baby, “Are you hungry? Is that it?”

Evelyn doesn’t respond, she keeps wailing loudly. Jade sits down in the rocking chair, having her nurse.

She nurses for about 5 minutes, it was shorter than usual but it was enough to make her sleepy, Jade burps her, putting her down in the crib for her to sleep.

She sighs in relief once Evelyn’s asleep, it was strange that she had become cranky so fast. But, she tried to put it behind her.


	23. Teething (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn starts teething

Evelyn was finally 6 and a half months old, which meant she had the ability to grab onto the sides of her crib and be able to stand up with them, it was impressive how she had figured it out at that age, considering it wasn’t supposed to be done until 8 months old.

Jade had found out she learned how to do this when looking at the baby monitor and hearing her cry, it was shocking that she’d done it, but she was impressed with her.

She walked into her baby’s room, picking her up out of her crib. She pats her back gently, hushing her so she would calm down.

It took a bit for Evelyn to calm down, as she seemed to be acting fussier than normal that morning. She bounced her lightly in her arms, and when that didn’t do the job, she sat down in the rocking chair and nursed her.

After 10 minutes, she burped her and brought her downstairs, sitting her down on the play mat so they could play before Beck got up, then she would have to get ready.

Jade was trying to encourage her play with the stacking rings, but she wouldn’t imitate any of Jade’s actions, she just kept fussing and whiny, having Jade do all the work.

“What’s the matter with you, pumpkin?” Jade asks, frowning, she picks Evelyn up and sits her on her lap, “Did you not sleep well?”

Evelyn whines and fusses, clinging onto the shirt that Jade was wearing, trying to put it in her mouth.

“No, no. You can’t eat that.” Jade shakes her head, pulling her shirt fabric out of the baby’s mouth, “Let’s have some baby food instead.”

Jade puts Evelyn in her high chair, putting her bib on her. She walks over to the cabinet where the baby food is, hearing her baby erupt in wails again.

Jade frowns, she walks back over to her daughter and kisses her head softly, putting her thumb on her baby’s cheek.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Jade tells her softly, walking back over to the cabinet. She looks through each flavor, Evelyn continues crying loudly as her mom is away from her, Jade ends up picking the apple flavor, since that seems to be her favorite.

She empties some of it into a small bowl, grabbing a spoon. Jade walks back over to her, she puts the bowl down for a second to calm her baby down.

“Shhh, shh. You’re okay.” Jade tells her, kissing her cheek, “What’s the matter with you? I can’t leave you alone for 5 seconds without you crying.”

Evelyn finally stops crying, cooing softly. She reaches for Jade’s face and puts her hand on her cheek.

“Yes, baby. I’m here.” Jade smiles, kissing her tiny hand gently, “Let’s eat, I’m sure it’ll make you feel better.”

Jade scoops some food into the spoon, she puts it near Evelyn’s mouth, the baby reluctantly eats it, swallowing. 

After a few more bites, Evelyn started refusing the food. She usually ate it all since she loved it so much, but she didn’t seem to want anymore.

“Come on, love. You need to eat more.” Jade tells her, “One more bite for me, okay?”

Evelyn stares at the spoonful of food being fed to her, she begins to cry again, not wanting her food at all.

“Okay, no food.” Jade says, she empties it into the trash and washes out the bowl, putting it aside. “Let’s sit down for a bit, okay?”

Jade cleans Evelyn’s mouth gently, taking her bib off and taking her into her arms. She puts Evelyn against her chest and tries humming to her to get her to sleep, but there’s no luck. She keeps clinging at Jade’s shirt, drooling all over it.

Beck had come downstairs, he was ready for school already. They had about an hour to spare before heading out.

“Is everything okay?” Beck asks Jade, “I heard her crying more than usual.”

“I don’t know, honestly.” Jade admits, “I think she’s a little under the weather, but I can’t miss school. I have a big test today.”

“Me too.” Beck sighs, “Your mom will call us if anything is wrong.”

“What if she calls before the test? I can’t leave then.” Jade says, “My test is 2nd period, so I’m hoping it’s not an issue, but still.”

“Mine is 3rd.” Beck says, “I’m sure she’ll be okay, maybe she’s just being clingy.”

Jade feels her daughter’s forehead, it’s not warm. “She doesn’t have a fever.” She says, 

“That’s a good sign.” Beck says, “You should get ready, I’ll try and get her to sleep.”

“Okay.” Jade hands her baby over to Beck, going upstairs to get ready.

  
  


Evelyn seems to be calm in Beck’s arms, Jade gets herself ready for school, her parents arriving, Jade had more specific instructions on her daughter today.

“Evelyn’s being especially fussy today.” Jade tells her mom, “I think she may be under the weather, so please call if it gets worse. Beck and I have tests in the morning, so call as soon as you can before or during lunch.” She tells her.

“Understood.” Karen says, “We’ll make sure we take good care of her, don’t worry.”

“Thanks.” Jade gives her mom a quick hug.

[...]

  
  


Beck and Jade had taken their tests, and before lunch, they met at Jade’s locker. Beck could tell Jade was concerned about their daughter.

“You okay?” Beck asks her.

“Yeah.” Jade says, “I haven’t gotten a text from my mom about Evelyn.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Beck raises his brows.

“Yes, and no. We don’t know if she’s doing good or not, that’s the issue.” Jade says, “What if she’s scream-crying and my mom’s not doing anything about it?”

“I’m sure that’s not the case.” Beck says, “She could just be napping, try not to worry too much.”

“It is her nap time.” Jade says, “Whatever. I’m hungry, let’s go to lunch.”

“Okay.” Beck nods, and they head to lunch.

  
  


Jade and Beck sit down beside each other, Jade eats her lunch, once she sits down though, she has a strong gut feeling that something is wrong at home, but she tries to ignore it.

She eats her lunch rather slowly, worrying about her baby. She checks her phone, no texts, her mom would call her if something was wrong, right?

As if on cue, her phone starts to ring. Jade picks it up, putting it up to her ear.

“Hello?” Jade said into the phone.

_“Jade, honey. You should come home.” Karen says, “She’s scream crying, her cheeks are red and she’s drooling. She’s got a small fever, too.” She says, “I think your little girl is teething, I checked inside her mouth and she’s got a tooth growing.”_

“Oh, god. I would've guessed that.” Jade sighs, “Okay, Beck and I are on our way.” She says, she can hear her baby crying loudly in the background, she must be in so much pain from the tooth growing.

_“Alright. I’ll see you soon.” Karen says._

Jade hangs up, putting her phone in her pocket. She throws her food away, putting her bag over her shoulder.

“Do you know what’s wrong with her?” Beck asks.

“She’s teething, Beck.” Jade tells him, “I can’t believe I didn’t guess it, it was so obvious.”

“I kind of figured she would start teething soon.” Beck says, “Lets go.”

  
  


Beck and Jade drive home, they walk into their apartment, hearing their baby’s cries erupt.

“Beck, get her teething ring. She’s going to need it.” Jade tells her fiancé, he nods, going to grab it.

Jade walks over to the couch, where Karen is trying to calm Evelyn down. Jade puts her arms out, Karen handing her over.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” Jade tries to calm her down, laying her against her shoulder, “Daddy’s getting your teething ring ready, you’ll be okay.”

“I wish I could have called sooner, but I knew you two had your tests.” Karen says, “Call if you need any help, teething babies can be very difficult.”

“I will, thanks.” Jade says, watching Karen leave. Beck comes over with her teething ring, handing it over to Jade.

“Here you go, pumpkin.” Jade tells Evelyn, handing her the ring. Evelyn puts it in her mouth, she hates the cold at first, but eventually likes it.

Beck kisses the top of Evelyn’s head, rubbing her back gently. He feels horrible that she has to go through this.

  
  


Evelyn sucked on the ring until it wasn’t cold anymore, causing her to fuss again. Beck takes the ring away and puts it in the fridge, while Jade tries to calm her down.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jade hushes her, “Let's get one of your chewy toys, that’ll help.”

Jade grabs the chewy fox toy, giving it to Evelyn. She chews on it for a bit before losing interest and dropping it, beginning to cry again.

“I’ll take her for a bit.” Beck offers, “I’ll walk around with her, maybe that’ll get her to calm down.”

“Alright, good luck.” Jade says, handing her off to Beck. “Try walking around with her in circles, it usually calms her down.

“Okay.” Beck says, he walks out of the living room, letting Jade relax. He pats Evelyn’s back, trying to calm her down.

“I know, princess. I know it hurts.” Beck says softly, “You’ll be okay, soon, I promise.”

Evelyn snuggles up against Beck’s chest, she tries to eat his shirt, Beck lets her do it, knowing she’s in a lot of pain.

She does that for a few minutes before she begins to drool again, she starts to wail too, making Beck sigh.

“Do you want mama?” Beck asks her, caressing her cheek gently with his thumb, “Let’s go see your mommy.”

Beck brings her back into the living room, Jade gives him a “i-told-you-so” smile, she takes her daughter back into her arms, trying to soothe her.

[...]

Later that night, Jade was trying to get Evelyn to go to sleep for the night. She was rocking the baby back and forth, putting her against her chest, singing to her, even, but nothing was working. She just kept screaming.

“Are her teething rings seriously not cold enough?” Jade asks Beck, patting her daughter’s back. “I thought a freezer was supposed to freeze things.”

“It’s pretty cold, but she doesn’t seem to like it enough.” Beck says, “I’ll try to get her to calm down, try and get some rest.” He tells her.

“Fine.” Jade hands the screaming infant over to Beck, “If she doesn’t calm down, bring her into our room.”

“Got it.” Beck says, watching her walk off into their room. He tries shushing her softly, but that’s not doing the trick.

“I know, princess. It must hurt a lot.” Beck says softly, running his hand up and down her back. “You’re gonna be OK, it’ll all be over with soon.”

Evelyn’s quiet for a few seconds, then she starts wailing loudly. Beck sighs, he decided it was best if the baby slept with them, comfort was definitely something she needed right now.

He grabbed her favorite blanket out of the crib, putting it against her back. Beck walks into their room, where Jade hasn’t even closed her eyes yet.

“Hey.” Beck says softly, sitting on the bed, “I think cuddling with her mama may help.”

“Good idea.” Jade says, putting her arms out. She takes Evelyn into her arms, letting her lay against her chest, she’s still crying, though.

“I know, pumpkin. It hurts.” Jade says softly, patting her back. “Daddy and I are going to stay home with you all week and take care of you.”

“Yes, baby. You’ll be okay.” Beck leans over and kisses the baby girl’s head, he sees Evelyn clinging to Jade’s shirt, trying to cuddle with her.

“Mama’s got you.” Jade whispers softly to her daughter, holding her against her chest, “I love you, baby.”

Evelyn laid her head on her mom’s chest, leaning her small body against her mother. 

This was going to be a long week.

  
  



	24. Teething (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn continues teething

Jade woke up to Evelyn crying at 6 AM, she was still cuddled up up against her chest from the previous night, but she was trying to get to her breast. That was a good sign, considering the pain her daughter was feeling, it was good she wanted to eat.

“Good morning, baby.” Jade says softly, she sits herself up, adjusting Evelyn in her arms. “Are you hungry?”

Evelyn stayed quiet for a moment, but began to wail again. She pressed her hand against Jade’s chest, trying to get her shirt off.

“I know you’re very eager, pumpkin.” Jade says, pulling down her shirt and bra, “Come on, you’ll be okay.”

Evelyn suckles onto Jade’s breast quickly, she’s staring up at Jade with her bright blue eyes, usually they’re happy and joyful, but today, they’re filled with pain and sadness, which broke Jade’s heart.

She finishes feeding her daughter, burping her carefully. Evelyn quickly starts to get upset again, trying to cuddle up to Jade again.

“Let’s get your teething ring.” Jade tells her, “It’ll be nice and cold this time, I promise.”

Jade takes Evelyn downstairs, she’s still clinging to Jade’s shirt, she’s in so much pain that all she wants is her mom right now. She’s drooling a bunch, too, leaving a stain on Jade’s gray shirt.

She grabs the teething ring from the freezer, giving it to Evelyn, she quickly grabs it from her mom’s hands, putting it in her mouth.

She takes her daughter over to her play mat, sitting her down. She sits beside her, rubbing her back carefully as she gnaws aggressively on the cold ring.

Evelyn puts the ring down eventually, trying to reach for her stacking toy. Jade gives her a smile, she brings it over and puts it in front of her daughter, putting one ring on it.

Evelyn gives Jade a smile, putting a ring on top. It made Jade super happy that she was smiling, it felt like she hadn’t seen that for a while.

“Good job, love.” Jade says, putting a ring on top. “Keep going.”

Evelyn eventually puts all the rings on top of the stacker, she giggles once she’s done, making Jade happy. 

“Good girl.” Jade offers her a smile, “Why don’t we have some food? You seem happier.”

Jade scoops Evelyn up into her arms, putting her in the high chair. She goes through the cabinets, grabbing the mango flavored one for today.

“We’re having mango today, babygirl.” Jade says with a smile, scooping some into the spoon, feeding it to her.

Evelyn has a few bites before she begins to fuss again, her cheeks are a red color and she’s beginning to drool again, making Jade frown.

“Okay, we’ll stop.” Jade says, washing out the bowl, she wipes Evelyn’s mouth as gently as she can, picking her up again. Jade sits down on the couch with her, shushing her.

“I thought you were happy, love.” Jade frowns, trying to get her to settle down, “Do you have a fever again?” She says, putting her hand on her daughter’s forehead, it wasn’t warm, thankfully.

[...]

Later on, Beck and Jade were sitting on the couch together while Evelyn slept in her playpen. They were hoping she would sleep for a little longer so they’d get some peace and quiet, but she woke up screaming.

“I got her.” Beck says, reaching into the playpen. He puts her against his shoulder and pats her back, hushing her.

“Hi, princess.” Beck kisses her cheek gently, “Did you sleep well?”

Evelyn whimpers and begins to cry louder, Beck frowns, feeling her forehead. She’s burning up with a fever.

“Uh oh.” Beck says.

“What?” Jade raises her brows, “What's wrong?”

“She’s got a fever.” Beck says, “I think it’s just because of the teething.”

“Oh, god.” Jade sighs, “I’ll run her a cool bath, go get her a change of clothes.”

“Got it.” Beck says, handing over Evelyn. He makes his way upstairs.

Jade takes Evelyn into her arms, she’s wailing loudly but it’s something that Jade has become used to in the past couple days. She goes into the bathroom, running the bath to a lukewarm temperature. Jade undresses her baby, then puts her in the tub.

Beck comes back in with her change of clothes, laying them by the sink. He grabs the bath toys for her, sitting down besides Jade.

“Here, babygirl.” Beck hands a rubber duck to her, “Play with this.”

Evelyn just stares at the rubber duck, she eventually grabs it and puts it in the tub. It doesn’t last long though, she quickly starts crying again.

Jade feels so close to her breaking point, her daughter had been in so much pain and she knew this would last for a week, then her next tooth would grow and the cycle would continue. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Jade hushes her daughter, rubbing her back, “Please don’t cry. Mommy and Daddy will make it all better soon.”

Evelyn keeps crying, making Jade frown. She can feel tears coming to her eyes, but she quickly wipes them away.

“You can sleep with us for the next couple nights. We’ll give you a bunch of cuddles.” Beck tells his daughter, putting his hand over Jade’s, “We’ll take such good care of you, princess.”

Evelyn calms down, she looks at her parents. The baby girl looks miserable, and not as happy as she usually is. 

“It’ll be okay, angel.” Jade kisses her daughter’s head, “We’ll give you cuddles tonight, I promise.” She smiles.

  
  


Jade takes Evelyn out of the bathtub, she dries her off and changes her. Beck orders dinner, knowing that their child needs the most attention right now. 

She nurses Evelyn, then burps her, putting her against her chest. Jade hopes to get her to sleep soon, and she’s asleep as soon as their food comes.

It’s the worst feeling in the world to both Beck and Jade knowing that she’s in pain, Jade has Evelyn cuddled up to her chest, rubbing her back gently.

“I thought she would be happy today.” Jade sighs, “She was all smiles this morning, but it changed so quickly.” 

“I know, I miss seeing her smile.” Beck says, “I haven’t seen her cry like this since she was a newborn.”

“I just wish I could take it all away. It hurts to see her in this much pain.” Jade says, “I feel like a failure.”

“Please don’t say that, babe.” Beck says, caressing his lover’s cheek, “You’re not a failure, you’re the best mother to Evelyn. It breaks my heart that you think you’re a failure.” He says.

“I feel like one, Beck.” Jade admits, “She doesn’t deserve to be in pain.”

“You’re right, she doesn’t.” Beck says, “I wish I could take it away, too. But the best we can do is just let her have her teething ring and cry it out.” He says, twirling his fingers in her dark hair.

Jade smiles, kissing him softly. “You’re right.” She says, “It’s just awful seeing her like this. I wish I could make it all go away.”

“I know, babe. It’ll stop soon.” Beck assures her, “Try and get some rest, before she wakes up.”

“Alright.” Jade says, shutting her eyes, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Beck says back.

  
  


Around 3 AM, Jade hears whimpering against her chest, which then turns into crying. She’s exhausted, but she can’t just have Beck do all the work for her.

She sits herself up, holding onto Evelyn. She rocks her baby in her arms, hoping to get her to go back to sleep, but Jade has no luck.

Jade sighs, she unhooked the bra she’s wearing and lets Evelyn nurse, patting her back gently as she nurses.

She finishes up and burps the baby, Evelyn ends up spitting up all over the shirt she’s wearing. Jade grabs the burp rag, wiping it off, she’s way too exhausted to change her shirt right now.

Jade lays down on her back, putting Evelyn on her chest. She rubs her baby’s back until she’s finally asleep.

[...]

The next day, Jade checked the inside of Evelyn’s mouth, seeing that her first tooth was so close to being finally done growing. Evelyn was still being fussy from time to time, but there were smiles ever so often.

“Wow, princess. You got quite the tooth there.” Beck says, “Soon you can start eating actual food.”

“By actual food, you mean those baby puffs we bought.” Jade says, “She can’t exactly chew yet, Beck.”

“I know, I’m just saying we can switch up her diet.” Beck says, “That’ll be exciting.”

“It won’t be exciting if it doesn’t agree with her stomach.” Jade smirks.

“Well, I’d hope that’s not the case.” Beck laughs, “Can you give us a big smile?”

Evelyn giggles and smiles, trying to hand her toy over to Jade, as if she wanted to share.

“Aw, baby. That’s so sweet.” Jade smiles, kissing her forehead. “It’s all yours, though.”

“She’s trying to share, that's shocking.” Beck says, “Considering she’s your daughter.”

“Please, she’s 6 and a half months old. She doesn’t understand the concept of sharing.” Jade says, she sees Evelyn trying to give Beck a toy.

“Thank you, princess.” Beck smiles, looking at the toy he was given, “Very kind of you.”

“She must have gotten your kindness.” Jade says, “I expected her to have some sort of attitude like me.”

“It’ll develop later, babe.” Beck says, “I’m happy she’s more smiley now.”

“Me too.” Jade says, “It broke my heart to see her that way.”

  
  


The two of them were just glad that their baby was happy now, yes, they had to go through possibly another week of it, but they knew how to approach it this time.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry if this chapter isn’t great, rlly tired today


	25. A fun day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade meet Karen and Jasper at the park

Evelyn had officially turned 7 months old, both Beck and Jade had gone through another week of her teething and it was exhausting. But she finally had two bottom teeth, and she was able to eat more types of foods now besides breast milk and generic baby food. She had been trying to crawl recently, too, but wasn’t exactly succeeding.

It felt like it had been a while since they’d gone to the park, so they decided to take her. It was a nice breezy day in Los angeles, the perfect weather for a day at the park. 

Evelyn had figured out how to try and move around while getting changed, although it was cute, it wasn’t easy to change her anymore.

“Come on, Ev, stay still for me.” Jade says, trying to move her baby’s arm into the outfit she was changing her into. Evelyn gave her a big smile, as if she knew what she was doing.

“I can't be mad at you, you’re too cute.” Jade smiles, kissing her baby all over her face, making her giggle loudly. The best sound in the world to Jade.

“You’re so cute.” Jade says as she lays kisses all over her baby’s face, “I love my baby girl so, so much.” She says, more laughs erupting from her daughter.

Jade finally finishes changing her, lifting her up into her arms. Beck was downstairs getting Evelyn’s food ready for the picnic they were going to have with Jasper and Jade’s mom, and food for themselves, too.

She gets Evelyn’s diaper bag all packed, along with putting essentials for her in her purse, like a bottle and pacifiers. Jade makes her way downstairs, seeing that Beck is completely prepared.

“Are we ready to go?” Jade asks her fiancé.

“Yeah, all good to go.” Beck nods, “Are you going to bring her baby carrier?”

“Sure, if we end up walking around.” Jade says, going into the closet and grabbing the baby carrier, “After we eat we can go for a walk.”

“Okay.” Beck offers her a small smile, they both walk out to the car together. Jade puts Evelyn in the car seat, they had to get her a new car seat since she was much bigger now. But Evelyn didn’t seem to mind car rides all that much.

They drove to the park, where Jasper and Karen were waiting for the two of them. Jade strapped the baby carrier onto her body, putting Evelyn in it, she was facing her mom’s chest, so she could cuddle with her.

“Jade! Hi.” Jasper runs up to his sister, hugging her. “I feel like it’s been forever.”

“I know, it has been a while.” Jade says, “Evelyn can actually play with you now, that’s exciting, right?”

“Yeah! Can we sit down? I wanna talk to her.” Jasper says.

“Well, she can’t exactly talk, but she’ll babble.” Jade says.

Beck lays down the blanket for their picnic, Jade takes Evelyn out of her carrier and sits her on the blanket, giving her a few toys to play with. Jasper sits beside her, observing what she’s doing.

“Ev, baby.” Beck gets her attention, “Want some puffs?” He asks her, holding a bowl out.

Evelyn reaches her hands out, trying to grab it. Beck smiles and puts it down in front of her, she puts her toys down and starts to eat them.

“Good girl.” Jade smiles at her, patting her chubby thigh gently. Evelyn gives Jade a big smile back, causing some of her puffs to fall out of her mouth.

Jade laughs, picking them up and putting them in the grass, “Try to keep them in your mouth, baby.” She tells her.

Evelyn eats half of the puffs before she wants her bottle, Jade sits Evelyn on her lap and feeds her her bottle, Evelyn puts her hands on the bottle, she had figured out how to do that about a week ago.

She finished feeding her, burped her and sat her back down so she could play. Jasper took out some of the toys he brought for her.

“Hi, Evelyn.” Jasper smiles, “I brought you this. It used to be mine when I was little.” He says, holding out a stuffed animal for her.

Evelyn reaches out for the stuffed animal, taking it, she looks at it before putting it in her mouth, causing Jade to laugh.

“She’s obsessed with putting things in her mouth.” Jade smiles, “She’s been like that ever since she started teething.”

“At least she likes it.” Jasper says, “See, Mom. I told you she would like it.”

“I believed you the first time you told me, Jasper.” Karen says, “Show her some more. I’m sure she’s interested.”

“Okay.” Jasper smiles, digging through his bag, he takes out a stuffed elephant he used to play with all the time. “Look at this, Ev.”

Evelyn giggles loudly, grabbing onto the stuffed animal. She gazed at it for a while before putting it in her mouth, or attempting to.

“Baby, that’s not food.” Jade laughs, “I know you’re still teething, but that’s a toy, not food.” She says, trying to take it out of Evelyn’s mouth.

Evelyn cries out loudly once her mom tries to take it out of her mouth, it surprises all of them.

“Wow, she’s definitely more like you.” Karen laughs, “She’s getting your attitude.”

“I hope not.” Beck says, “Imagine her as a 2 year old, that’ll be something.”

“Please, I hope she at least gets your kindness at that age.” Jade says, “I can’t have her going around sassing people. We’ll have to teach her manners.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when the time comes.” Beck tells her, kissing her cheek. “For now, we have a cute giggly baby.”

“And that’s perfectly fine with me.” Jade says, “Do you remember what I was like at 7 months old?”

“Hmm… Well, you were a pretty chill baby. Your personality started coming out at around 2-3 years old.” Karen says, “I’d say it’d be the same for her.”

“I hope so.” Jade says, lifting Evelyn onto her lap. “Right now, she’s almost always happy unless she’s tired or is teething. Either Beck or I walk into her room in the morning and she gives us the biggest smile in the world.” She says, “It’s such an amazing feeling.”

“That’s so sweet.” Karen says, “She’s such a love, I love watching her. And when you two come home, the smile that’s on her face is just incredible.”

“Is Grandma right, baby?” Jade kisses her baby’s cheek, “Do you give her a big smile once you know we’re home?”

Evelyn giggles, she loves when her mom gives her kisses. Jade turns her around to face her, lifting her in the air and giving her a warm smile.

Beck quickly snaps a photo of the two, he was definitely going to frame that one day. Jade places Evelyn back onto her lap, patting her stomach gently.

  
  


They all finish up their picnic, Jade puts Evelyn in the baby carrier as they all walk around the park together. Evelyn is cuddled up to Jade’s chest, she’s exhausted from playing so much with Jasper.

“Are you guys interested in coming over for dinner?” Beck asks Jade’s mom, “We’ll order pizza. You guys can play with Evelyn all you want.”

“That sounds great.” Karen says, “Jasper, do you want to go?”

“Mhm. My friend said he’d meet me here, though.” Jasper says.

“Oh? Why didn’t you tell me?” Karen raises her brows, “He can come to Jade’s if she’s okay with that.

“It’s fine, as long as you guys don’t roughhouse around my child.” Jade says, running a hand over Evelyn’s head. “Are you just going to play video games?”

“Yeah.” Jasper nods, “He’s bringing over his nintendo switch.”

“Okay.” Jade says, seeing a kid around Jasper’s age, “Is that him?”

“Yeah, that’s Jacob.” Jasper says, running to his friend. “Come see my sister.”

Jacob walks over with Jasper, he sees the baby carrier on Jade, making a face.

“Since when did she have a kid? Isn’t she like 16?” Jacob asks.

“No, she’s 18.” Jasper rolls his eyes, “That’s her baby, Evelyn. She’s 7 months old, she’s my niece, too.”

“Cool.” Jacob says, “When can we go over?”

“Now, if you want.” Jade says, “She’s getting cranky anyways.”

“I’ll drive both Jasper and Jacob.” Karen says, “We’ll meet you at the house?”

“Yes, just text me your order and their orders.” Jade says, “See you then.”

[...]

Beck and Jade arrive at their house, Evelyn had fallen asleep in her car seat. Jade put her in her portable playpen, letting her sleep.

Beck ordered the food, Karen, Jasper and Jacob arrived. The two kids sat on the floor by Evelyn’s playmat, playing on their Nintendo switches.

Dinner eventually arrives, they all eat at the table together and talk, Evelyn is still passed out in her playpen, thankfully. They finish up, Jacob and Jasper go back to playing on their switches.

“Can you give me some tulips?” Jasper asks, “I need them.”

“Sure, come to my island.” Jacob says, “You have tickets, right?”

“Yeah.” Jasper nods. “I’ll be there.”

Evelyn wakes up after that, she’s crying at first. But Jade quickly approaches the playpen, reaching in for her.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” Jade tells her, holding her to her chest, that quickly calms her down. 

“Let’s play, love. I’m sure that’ll cheer you up.” Jade says, “You seem to be cranky.”

Jade brings Evelyn over to her favorite jumper, placing her in it. She’s quickly fascinated by all the objects surrounding her, smacking her hands onto the ones that make noise.

“It’s very exciting, I know.” Jade laughs, playing with her. She presses one of the buttons for her, making Evelyn laugh out loud.

“You’re so cute.” Jade smiles, watching Evelyn jump happily in her jumper, playing with everything surrounding her. Jade watches her intently, having her show her a few buttons she liked the most.

  
  


Evelyn got bored pretty quickly, Jade took her over to the playmat, sitting her down and bringing her her favorite music cube that she’d gotten for Christmas. 

She pressed the side with a drum on it, which made a drum-like sound of course. It makes Evelyn giggle loudly, making Beck smile as he enters the room.

“What’s making you laugh, baby?” Beck asks as he sits down next to Jade, Karen coming in with a glass of wine and sitting on the other side of Jade.

“She loves her music cube.” Jade says, “It’s been her favorite toy for a long time now.”

“It’s basically the only thing that cheers her up.” Beck says, “If she’s ever fussy, we just give her the toy and she’s happy again.”

“That’s sweet.” Karen smiles, “She’s grown up so much. I’m proud of you two for raising such a healthy baby.”

“She’s the love of our lives.” Jade smiles, putting Evelyn onto her lap, “I don’t mind that our family started a little earlier than expected, we’re happy.”

“Although I was disappointed in you when I found out you were pregnant, I knew you two were going to have the cutest baby. I couldn’t not support you.” She smiles, touching Evelyn’s tiny nose gently, “She’s a little angel.”

“She sure is.” Jade smiles.

[...]

Karen, Jacob and Jasper left later on. Jade rocked her babygirl to sleep, putting her in her crib. She snuggled up with Beck in bed, falling asleep next to him.

Their life was perfect.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Beck’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade celebrates beck’s bday

Beck’s birthday had finally rolled around. Jade really wanted to do something special for him that day, she was definitely going to invite people over, she’d gotten him a couple of gifts, a card, and was now going to make him breakfast.

Jade wasn’t the most amazing cook ever, but she was learning slowly. She made sure she prepped everything for his breakfast the night before.

She was woken up by Evelyn at 7 AM, Jade nursed her before heading downstairs, she set up Evelyn’s booster seat on the table in the kitchen, it had a little tray so she could eat puffs if she wanted. She put some of them on the tray, getting ready to start cooking his birthday special breakfast.

Jade read the instructions she had on her phone, she started out by cooking the eggs, which were pretty easy. Evelyn kept cooing loudly and trying to get Jade’s attention, and she got upset whenever she didn’t respond.

“Baby, I’m making breakfast for Daddy. It’s his birthday today.” Jade tells her, “We’ll play together once he’s finished.”

Jade noticed she’s out of puffs, and it seems like she wants more.

“You want more?” Jade raises her brows, she was surprised she was still hungry. “Here you go.” She says, giving her a few more puffs.

Jade goes back to cooking, she places the finished eggs on the plate, going to cook the bacon for him. She puts it in the pan, waiting for it to sizzle.

While she waits, she watches as Evelyn shoves more puffs into her mouth. Evelyn seemed to always have a big appetite, she’d definitely gotten that from Beck.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Jade says, running her finger through the small amount of hair she’s had. It had been growing in more recently, and was a dark color similar to Beck’s hair.

“Your hair looks so pretty.” Jade tells her, “I can’t wait for it to grow in more, you’ll have the most beautiful hair. Just like your father.” She smiles.

Evelyn gives Jade a big smile, laughing. She smacks her hand onto Jade’s cheek, trying to reach for her Mom’s hair.

“I know, you love my hair.” Jade smiles, letting her daughter tangle her small fingers through her dark locks, “I’m gonna have to let go soon, the bacon’s almost done.”

Evelyn giggles again, she moves her other hand to Jade’s other cheek. She starts smacking her hand gently on Jade’s cheek, but then gets a little too excited.

“Hey, hey. No slapping.” Jade tells her, kissing her forehead. “You don’t want to hurt mommy, right?”

Evelyn begins to pout, she doesn’t like Jade’s tone. Her bottom lip slowly begins to quiver, and she starts to cry.

“Oh, no. No no no. Baby I’m sorry.” Jade quickly apologizes, she hates the fact she made her own daughter cry, “I’m not mad at you baby. It’s okay.”

Evelyn keeps crying, Jade picks her up, patting her back and kissing her head softly. She bounces her lightly, waiting for her to calm down.

The babygirl eventually calms down, Jade puts her back in her booster seat. She prepared the bacon on his plate, and now it was time for waffles.

Jade plugs in the waffle iron, mixing up the waffle mix and pouring it in. She shuts it, going back over to her daughter to entertain her for a bit.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade says, “I’m sorry for upsetting you, you can smack my face all you want.” She tells her.

Evelyn giggles happily, bouncing in her seat. She reaches for Jade’s face again, smacking her hands on her cheeks.

“I love you, babygirl.” Jade smiles, “You’re my little angel.” She says softly, kissing her cheek.

The waffles finish up, Jade puts them onto the plate, she sprinkles some blueberries and strawberries around the waffles, putting whipped cream and maple syrup on top.

“Are you ready to surprise Daddy?” Jade asks her daughter, picking her up and putting her to her hip.

Evelyn smiles, cuddling up to Jade’s hip. Jade smiles, putting Beck’s food on a tray, putting a drink with it as well. She makes her way upstairs to the bedroom, where Beck is still asleep.

“Wake up, Beck.” Jade says, “I made you a special breakfast.”

Beck wakes up to Jade’s voice, he sits up, smiling. He takes the tray out of Jade’s arms, so she can hold Evelyn easily.

“Happy birthday.” Jade says, sitting beside him with Evelyn on her lap, kissing his cheek gently.

“Thank you, babe.” Beck says, “This looks amazing. You made all of this?”

“No, Evelyn did.” Jade says sarcastically, “Yes, I made it. I prepped it at midnight so I could get it done quickly.”

“Wow. I’m impressed.” Beck says, he takes a bite of the food, it’s really good. “Jade, this is amazing.”

“Really? It came out okay?” Jade raises her brows in shock, “Guess I can cook.”

“You can, I guess you picked a few things up.” Beck says, “Did Evelyn help?”

“She sure did.” Jade says, “She gave me all the encouragement I needed.”

“Good job, princess.” Beck gives his daughter a kiss on her forehead, making her laugh.

“She’s getting so big.” Jade says, “I remember when I could put her on my thighs.” She says, kissing her daughter’s head. “You were so tiny, baby. Look at you now.”

Evelyn laughs out loud, she tries reaching for Beck’s food, wanting to try some.

“No, baby. You can’t have any of that yet.” Jade says, “Maybe when you have upper teeth.”

“What do you have planned for today?” Beck asks, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Well, I bought you a few things. I’ll give you one present when we go downstairs, and then the last two at the party.” Jade says, “There’s balloons downstairs, I decorated a little.”

“You’re a sap.” Beck smirks, kissing her softly, “Thank you.”

“Please, it’s no big deal.” Jade says, “You did great for my birthday, I thought I'd return the favor.” She says.

“Well, it’s already an amazing start.” Beck says.

“Good.” Jade smiles, “Why don’t we go open that first present? You’re going to love it.”

Beck agrees, they go downstairs together, bringing Evelyn. Jade grabs the present, placing it on Beck’s lap.

“It’s from both Evelyn and I.” Jade says, “We picked it out together.”

“That’s sweet.” Beck smiles, “Thank you, babygirl.” He says to his daughter, kissing her cheek.

“Open it. We don’t have all day.” Jade says, “I have to pick up your cake soon.”

“A cake? How nice.” Beck says, he opens up the present. It’s a white box, he opens that, and inside is a photo album all put together. It’s a gray color, with a title that says: “Our family”

“What’s this?” Beck asks, “A photo album?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, “It’s my pregnancy to the present, look through it.” She says.

Beck opens the first page, and it’s Evelyn’s first ultrasound photo, at 11 weeks. She was tiny.

“Oh my god.” Beck breathes, he flips the pages, he sees a picture of Jade when their nursery was first prepared, holding her swollen stomach. There’s a picture of Beck’s hand on her belly, feeling her movements, there’s the baby shower, their date at the park, the day at the beach, and the one picnic where she was a week away from having her baby. It was beautiful, it held so many memories in it, and he finally saw the pic of her holding Evelyn for the first time. That’s when he feels tears in his eyes.

“Are you crying?” Jade raises her brows, stifling a laugh. “And I’m the sap?”

“Yes, I’m crying.” Beck wipes his eyes, “Jade, this is… Wow. This is so amazing.” He smiles, kissing her softly, “Thank you.”

“It took a while to design, but we did it.” Jade says, “Evelyn was my assistant during it all. There’s more pages for more photos, so we can keep going.” 

“That’s amazing, Jade.” Beck says, “Thank you, this is such a wonderful gift.” He says, giving Jade a hug, “And thank you, princess.” He says, kissing his daughter on the head.

[...]

Later on, the gang had arrived at Beck and Jade’s apartment. They’d ordered pizza and eaten it, moving on to Beck’s cake that Jade had bought him.

Beck blew out his candles, and he didn’t even feel the need to make a wish since he already had everything he ever asked for in life. A lovely fiancé, and a beautiful baby girl. 

They ate their cake, moving onto the presents. Beck received a lot of good things from his friends, some new shirts and pants, boxers, and now, it was finally time for some of Jade’s gifts.

“Alright. This one’s just from me.” Jade says, handing him the present, “I think you’ll like it.”

Beck smiles, he opens it up. Inside was a new flannel, it was the same as his other one. But Jade had basically claimed that one as her own.

“It’s a new flannel.” Jade says, “Now we can match, it’s stupid, I know. But I took yours a while ago, I thought you deserved a new one.”

“Thank you, babe.” Beck kisses Jade gently, “I love it when you wear my flannel, but being able to match will be even better.” He says.

“Good. I’m glad you like it.” Jade kisses him back, “One more, this one’s from Evelyn herself.”

“Aw, thank you baby.” Beck says, giving his daughter a kiss. “You’re too sweet.”

Beck opened the present that Evelyn had supposedly gotten him, and this time, they’d gone along with the theme of Beck getting Jade framed photos all the time. And Jade had done the same for him.

It was a framed photo of Beck holding his newborn baby girl, he was looking at the baby with so much love in his eyes, and even with Jade being super sore after giving birth, she just had to take that photo.

“Oh, wow…” Beck was in awe, “This is so beautiful, Jade. Thank you.”

“I try my best.” Jade smiles, “You’ve given me a bunch of framed pictures, I thought you should get one in return.”

“Thanks, babe.” Beck kisses her, “You’ve made my birthday amazing.”

  
  


Later, everyone had left. Leaving Beck and Jade in bed while Evelyn slept in her crib, Beck was so grateful for the day he had with his fiancé and daughter.

“I love you, Jade.” Beck kisses her, “I think we should try and arrange our wedding soon.”

“I agree.” Jade says, “We already know where we want it, might as well start arranging everything soon.”

“That’s true.” Beck agrees, “I can’t wait to see you in a wedding dress. You’ll be absolutely stunning.”

“You’ll be in a nice suit, I’ll be obsessed with that.” Jade says.

“Evelyn would be such a cute flower girl, if she can walk by then.” Beck says, “I’m hoping she can understand that concept.”

“I doubt it, but she’ll just be there to look cute.” Jade says, “I’m just not looking forward to a honeymoon without her.”

“Babe… That’s the whole point, we’ll be fine.” Beck says, “It’s only a week. We got this.”

“I know, I know. I never leave her side, only when we go to school. But then I come home and she’s all over me. What if she forgets about me?” Jade says.

“She won’t, don’t worry.” Beck assures her, running his fingers through her hair. “Once we’re back, she’s going to be so happy. Maybe she’ll even be walking by then, so she can give you a hug.”

“I’d love that.” Jade smiles at the thought.

They can’t wait to get married soon, it was going to be a lovely day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn learns to crawl

Since Evelyn had recently turned 8 months old, Jade thought it would be a good idea to practice crawling. She’d seen Evelyn attempting to crawl before, but had never fully succeeded, so she thought the baby girl could use some support.

Jade and Beck sat at opposite ends, Beck positioned Evelyn on her stomach so she could push herself up and hopefully crawl her way over to Jade. 

“Alright, princess. Try and crawl for us.” Beck says, patting his daughter’s back lightly, “You got this.”

Evelyn whines loudly, obviously not liking the situation she was put into. She tried lifting herself up onto her thighs, but was failing to do so.

“Come on, pumpkin. You got this.” Jade says, patting her thighs to get Evelyn’s attention. “Come to mama.”

Evelyn was attempting to crawl her way over to her mother, she was doing pretty well until she couldn’t hold herself up anymore, causing her to fall back down on her stomach. 

She began to cry after that, not wanting to keep going. Jade frowned, she picked her child up and sat down with her, sitting Evelyn down on her lap to face her.

“It’s okay, baby. You weren’t going to get it on the first try.” Jade tells her, kissing her head. “Why don’t we try again? You can try crawling to Daddy this time.”

“Are you sure that’s gonna work? She loves you the most.” Beck says with a chuckle.

“Well, we can give it a try.” Jade shrugs, putting Evelyn down in front of her, placing her down on her stomach. 

“Come to Daddy, princess. Use those strong little legs of yours.” Beck encourages her.

“You mean the legs she uses to kick me when she gets excited? Yeah, very strong.” Jade smirks.

Beck laughs, the two of them watch as Evelyn tries to crawl over to Beck. She’s doing pretty well so far, she’s almost halfway there before she falls into her stomach again, making her wail loudly.

“That’s enough of that.” Jade says, picking Evelyn up, “We’ll try again tomorrow. I don’t know if she’s ready yet.”

“I’ve seen her try to crawl on her own, maybe she just feels overwhelmed?” Beck suggests.

“Hmm… We’ll watch her and see if she does anything, if not, we’ll try again tomorrow.” Jade says.

  
  


They bring Evelyn to her play mat, sitting her down. Beck and Jade watch as she plays with her toys, she sees one that’s far away, but instead of crawling, she scoots over to it.

Beck and Jade looked at each other and sigh, she seemed to like scooting but wasn’t interested in crawling yet.

  
  


Beck put Evelyn to sleep that night, he went back into their room, sitting down next to Jade.

“Any ideas for what we should do?” Beck asks her.

“Bribe her with food, maybe.” Jade shrugs, “Or a toy. That could work.”

“Possibly, she’s obsessed with that fox chew toy right now.” Beck says.

“That’s probably because she’s starting to teethe again, it’s not surprising she wants to sleep with it every night.” Jade says, “She’s going to have top teeth, soon. Breastfeeding is going to hurt.”

“I hope not, I’m sure she won’t bite you.” Beck laughs, “She knows better.”

“Yeah, she’s a good girl.” Jade smiles, “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

[...]

Jade feeds Evelyn some puffs that morning, she’s not excited to have her try and crawl again due to last time’s reaction, but they want to get her moving around.

She finishes up her food, Beck and Jade exchange looks and know what they have to do, Beck grabs her favorite toy at the moment, the two sit across from each other again, Beck holding the two.

“Hi, Ev.” Beck smiles, “Come to me, I have your favorite toy.”

Evelyn whines loudly, trying to scoot over to him. Jade stops her, putting her down on her stomach, patting the baby’s back for encouragement.

Evelyn crawled a bit, she was moving quite fast before she couldn’t support her own weight anymore, she fell back onto her stomach, but she didn’t cry this time.

She got back up, trying to crawl over to Beck again, when she realized she couldn’t do it, that’s when she got upset again.

“Oh no, baby. It’s okay.” Jade walks over to her, picking her up and placing her in her lap again. She puts her against her shoulder and hushes her.

“Another fail.” Beck sighs, sitting next to Jade. “She’ll get it eventually.”

“I hope so.” Jade sighs, “After dinner we can test her again, if not, we’ll take a break and see what she does.”

“Alright.” Beck agrees, rubbing his daughter’s baby gently.

  
  


After dinner, Beck and Jade did the same thing as before, except Jade held Evelyn’s favorite toy instead. Beck placed Evelyn on her stomach, hoping for the best.

To their surprise, Evelyn starts crawling towards Jade with all the speed that she can muster up, she’s really good at it, too. 

“Good girl, Ev! Keep going.” Beck encourages her happily, a giggle coming from the baby girl.

Evelyn makes her way over to Jade, putting her small hand on her thigh, smiling big at her mother.

“Good job, pumpkin!” Jade says happily, lifting Evelyn up into her arms. “Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you.” She says with a big smile.

“You’re such a good girl.” Beck smiles, sitting besides Jade, “We’re proud of you.” He says, kissing her head lightly.

Jade places Evelyn down, she crawls over to her toys. Grabbing one, she then crawls back over to Jade, trying to give it to her.

Jade smiles, taking the toy into her hands, “Thank you, baby.” She says, “Go get Daddy a toy, I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Evelyn does as told, she grabs another one of her toys, she crawls over to Beck, putting her hand on his leg as she tries to hand it to him.

“Thank you, princess.” Beck kisses her cheek softly, making her laugh. “You did so good.”

“She’s going to be quite the crawler already, I can tell.” Jade laughs, watching Evelyn crawl over to her pile of toys. “Soon, she’ll start cruising around the furniture.”

“Thank god we baby-proofed the place.” Beck says, “We can’t have her bumping her head on the table.”

“That would be a disaster.” Jade says, “We can’t have that, can we?” She looks down at her baby, who has her hand on Jade’s thigh, trying to get her attention.

“You’re so cute.” Jade lifts Evelyn onto her lap, “Good job, angel.”

  
  


For the rest of the night, Beck and Jade played with Evelyn to test out her new crawling skills. She was really good at it, and was already improving with it by the minute.

Jade rocked Evelyn to sleep, then went to go to bed herself. She was sad that Evelyn was growing up, but so proud of her, too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small filler chapter i hope that’s ok <3 next is a two parter that’ll be angsty


	28. a fight (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck and jade have a heated fight

Jade had taken the week off from school, she’d been super busy the previous weeks with schoolwork and tests, leaving her to have no time with her daughter. That made her feel bad, so she decided to take a week off just to spend some one-on-one time with Evelyn until Beck got home. 

Beck had to do full time at school that week, usually, he would be home at around 5 PM, which wasn’t bad at all. But that week, he wouldn’t be home until at least 10 PM, and it was really starting to affect Jade negatively.

Evelyn could tell when her dad wasn’t around, making her upset. It broke Jade’s heart that her baby girl missed her father so much, but Beck wouldn’t answer any of his calls or texts, which pissed Jade off.

Jade couldn’t take it anymore by Thursday, she told Beck to be home by 5 PM and he had promised he would be, but that promise was broken when Beck wasn’t home at that time.

Jade was rocking Evelyn to sleep, she had been fussy that day due to missing her dad. When she was finally asleep, she gave her baby a kiss on the forehead, laying her in her crib.

She went into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. She waited patiently for Beck to enter, to be full of excuses for why he was gone so long, she was about to snap, she could feel it.

Beck entered the bedroom, he looked exhausted, obviously not in the mood to talk about why he was gone so long. Jade was having none of that.

“Where were you?” Jade faces him, crossing her arms. “You said you’d be home by 5.”

“I know, I know.” Beck runs his hand through his hair, putting his bag down. “I’m so sorry, Jade. I can explain.”

“You say that everytime, Beck.” Jade spat, “I’m sick of your bullshit excuses, why is it that you’re not on time everyday this week? If it were one day, it would of been different.” She snaps.

“I’m not making excuses, babe. I promise.” Beck steps towards her, and she quickly steps back. “School’s been super busy, projects are hard and I need to work on them past 5.”

“Uh-huh.” Jade rolls her eyes, “You have a daughter at home just waiting for you to get home, and by the time you are home, she’s fast asleep. It breaks my heart to see her like that.”

“Well, I’m shocked she actually misses me.” Beck spits, looking through his closet for a pajama shirt.

“Excuse me?” Jade raises her brows, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“What do you think?” Beck rolls his eyes, “Don’t try and tell me she misses me, I know she’s happier when I’m not around.”

“Oh yeah? Tell that to Evelyn, I’m sure she’d be happy to hear that her own father thinks that she doesn’t love him!” Jade rages, “She cries for hours off and on, she obviously can’t speak yet but I know it’s because she wants her dad around.”

“That’s bullshit.” Beck says, “You hog her all to yourself, Jade! You barely let me around her! Can I not do my job correctly?! Is that it?”

“You’re fucking insane, Beck. When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to do it with you because I knew you’d be perfect. Because she’s your baby too.” Jade says, “Don’t put words in my mouth, _ever_.”

“I’m not the one acting crazy.” Beck says, “I don’t get home on time and suddenly _I’m_ the bad guy.”

“I can't do this by myself, Beck! And don’t you _ever_ \- call me crazy!” Jade snaps, she’s sick of his shit.

“Well, you’re acting it.” Beck snaps.

“That’s it.” Jade rummages through his closet, throwing clothes at him. “Get the hell out. Don’t come back unless I say so.”

“Fine.” Beck grabs the clothes thrown at him, shoving them into his bag. “Don’t come crying to me when you miss me.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Jade watches as he leaves, “And don’t try and _fucking_ call me!” She yells once he’s out of sight.

Jade takes a few breaths, sitting on the bed. She didn’t expect the argument to escalate like that, but it did. She put a hand on her chest, holding back tears as she regrets everything she’s said.

She pulls the blankets over her, shutting her eyes and trying to cry herself to sleep.

  
  


Jade wakes up around 3 AM to Evelyn crying, she looks at the baby monitor, seeing Evelyn grabbing onto the crib and wailing, wanting someone to come for her.

Jade frowns, she gets up and quickly heads to Evelyn’s room. She reaches her arms out and picks up her daughter, laying her tiny body against her chest.

“It’s okay, baby. Mama’s here.” Jade tells her, rubbing her back in circles. “What’s the matter, pumpkin?”

Evelyn keeps on crying, snuggling onto Jade. Jade quickly assumes that she just wanted to be held, or that she had some sort of nightmare.

“Let’s sleep together, love. There’s an empty spot in my bed tonight.” Jade tells her, adjusting Evelyn slightly to be able to hold her better.

She brings her baby to her room, laying down. She lets Evelyn curl up closer to her, wanting to cuddle.

“Okay, we can cuddle.” Jade smiles, letting her child sprawl her arms onto her chest, grabbing her shirt and holding on tightly.

She kissed the eight month old lightly on her head, before finally being able to relax and fall back to sleep.

[...]

Jade woke up to Evelyn smacking her hand onto her cheek, she smiles softly at the sight of the daughter trying to wake her up. She sits herself up and lifts Evelyn onto her lap, turning her head, she quickly remembers the fight between her and Beck, making her frown.

“Why don’t we have a day at the park?” Jade gives Evelyn a smile, “I can push you on the swing, and we can go down the slide together.”

“Da?” Evelyn speaks up.

“No, baby. Daddy isn’t coming.” Jade tells her sadly, “Maybe another time.”

Evelyn whines, cuddling up to Jade again. Jade smiles, taking Evelyn into her arms.

  
  


She nurses her, then changes her into an outfit for the day. Jade puts some of Evelyn’s essentials into her purse; toys, pacifier, diapers, blanket, and puffs. 

Jade brings Evelyn into the car, buckling her up in her car seat and giving her a toy to play with during the ride. 

The whole car ride, Evelyn is babbling loudly and Jade is listening, smiling and giving her small responses as if her daughter was ranting to her. 

  
  


They arrive at the park, Jade takes out the stroller from the car, setting it up. She puts Evelyn in it, pushing her forward as she goes near the playground, she parks the stroller, taking Evelyn out of it.

“Let’s go, baby.” Jade smiles, bringing Evelyn over to the swing. She buckles her into the swing, pushing her forward lightly, making the baby girl giggle loudly.

“Is it fun, pumpkin?” Jade asks, continuing to push her on the swing, loud laughs coming from the eight month old.

Jade pushes her on the swing for a bit longer until Evelyn gets bored, then, she brings her over to the slide, a small one so it’s not too much for her.

She sits Evelyn down on her lap, holding onto her right.

“You ready? This is gonna be fun.” Jade tells her, she feels like a kid herself going down these slides.

Evelyn smacks her hands onto her legs, getting excited. Jade takes that as she’s ready, going down the slide with her.

Evelyn squeals loudly as they go down the slide, making Jade laugh, too. 

“Again, baby?” Jade asks, Evelyn squealing loudly in response.

“Okay, lets go.” Jade smiles.

  
  


They go down the slide a few more times, once they’re done, Jade lays a blanket out, getting the picnic basket she’d brought with food for herself, some of Evelyn’s baby food being in there, too.

Jade sits Evelyn down, but she quickly tries to crawl around into the grass. Jade grabs her carefully again, sitting her down.

“Do you want puffs or baby food?” Jade asks her, holding out both items for her. Evelyn tries reaching for the puffs.

Jade nods, putting some of her puffs into a bowl and handing it over to her daughter. Evelyn stuffs the puffs into her mouth, eating them.

Jade watches as she eats them, picking up the ones she dropped and putting them into the baby girl’s mouth. 

Once she finishes up, she wipes Evelyn’s mouth carefully. Evelyn crawls around Jade and tries to show her some of her toys, babbling as she does so. 

“I like this one.” Jade tells her with a smile, “It’s very cute, like you.”

Evelyn giggles loudly, crawling over to Jade. She puts her hand on her thigh, trying to get onto Jade’s lap.

Jade lifts Evelyn onto her lap, the baby girl reaches her hands towards her face, smacking them onto her cheeks.

“I love you, baby.” Jade says, holding her daughter close. She really misses Beck, but she’s trying really hard to distract herself.

She checks her phone, no new text messages. She brushes it off, acting like it doesn’t matter.

[...]

Evelyn ended up crawling around in the grass a lot, which got dirt on her. Jade takes her home, running a warm bath for her.

Jade undresses her daughter, placing her in the bath water. She puts some of her baby’s favorite bath toys in there, watching her as she splashed them around.

Jade rests her arm on the side of the tub, sighing. Her daughter made her so incredibly happy, but she couldn’t do this without Beck. Beck was a part of their family, and although Evelyn had a strong connection with Jade, she could tell Evelyn loved Beck too.

She felt a tear fall down her face, burying her face into her arm. She tried to keep the tears from falling but she couldn’t, sniffling.

Jade cried silently for a few minutes, until she felt a small hand on the arm. She looked up, seeing Evelyn with a look of concern on her face, as if she could sense how she was feeling.

“Hi, baby.” Jade says, wiping her eyes. “Mama’s just a little sad, I’m okay.” She tells her.

Evelyn scoots herself closer to Jade, trying to hug her. Jade hugs her back, kissing the side of her head.

“Daddy will be back soon, I’ll make sure of it.” Jade tells her, kissing her again, “I love you.”

  
  


Jade finishes up Evelyn’s bath, putting her to sleep. She goes to bed, getting her phone out. Although Beck had told her not to come crying to him, she couldn’t wait it out anymore.

[0 new messages]

_Last message from Beck: I’ll be home soon, send Evelyn my love :)_

_Jade: Please come back_. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 coming soon


	29. a fight (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade resolve their issues

It had been a few days since Beck had left, Jade had been texting him as much as possible. But it wasn’t read or anything, just delivered.

Jade: Beck, seriously. I’m really struggling on my own, she started teething again.

No response 

Jade: What the hell? Answer me.

No response

Jade: Fine. Be that way, asshole.

Jade threw her phone onto the couch, going back to her daughter in the high chair. 

“I know it hurts, pumpkin. But you need to eat something.” Jade says, scooping some food into the spoon, “Open up, baby.”

Evelyn refused, whining and moving away from the food. She slammed her hands on the tray, beginning to wail.

“Fine then.” Jade sighs, putting the food to the side. “We’ll try again later, okay? Let’s go and play.” She says, taking Evelyn into her arms.

She hears a knock at the door, she sighs loudly. Going to the door, she opens it, seeing it’s Cat.

“Cat, hi.” Jade says, “Now’s not a good time, okay? She’s teething again.”

“I’m sorry, Jade!” Cat squeaks, “I brought you some food, I heard about the situation with Beck and I felt bad.” She says.

Jade stays silent for a moment, sighing, “Come in, we’ll talk.” She says, letting Cat inside.

Cat and Jade sit beside Evelyn’s play mat, watching her crawl around and play with her toys. She probably wouldn’t be happy for long, so she told Cat to make her visit quick.

“What happened?” Cat frowns.

“He’d been coming home really late and I was struggling to take care of Evelyn by myself. Parenting is a team effort.” Jade says, “And when he promised he’d come home at 5, he never showed.”

“I’m sorry.” Cat says, “He’s been doing a project lately with Andre and Robbie, but I understand why you’re mad.”

“Shit.” Jade sighs, “If I didn’t snap at him I wouldn’t have been in this mess.” Jade says, stabbing her fork into the chinese noodles Cat got for her.

“It’s not your fault.” Cat tries to assure her.

“Yes it is, it’s my fault that Evelyn doesn’t have her father around. I’m the worst mom ever.” Jade says.

“No you’re not, don’t say that!” Cat tells her, “You’re such a good mom, Jade. Look, she’s crawling over to you now.”

Jade looks down, she sees Evelyn crawling over to her. Smiling, she lifts the baby into her arms.

“Auntie Cat is here, say hi.” Jade says, taking Evelyn’s little hand so she can wave it.

“Hi, Evelyn!” Cat says happily, “It’s so good to see you again.”

Evelyn whines and buries her face into Jade’s chest, trying to get to her breast so she could nurse.

“Alright, I’ll feed you in a moment.” Jade says, she adjusts Evelyn so she can nurse and covers her up with a blanket for privacy, nursing her carefully.

“Has Beck responded to you?” Cat asks.

“No. I’m not surprised since he told me not to call.” Jade says, “I may have called him an asshole in the last message I sent, too.”

“Jade! That’s not nice.” Cat pouts, “Why’d you call him that?”

“Because I was upset that he’s ignoring me.” Jade says, “He could at least come talk to me about it, he doesn’t have to come back and act like everything is okay when it’s not.”

“He’ll text you back soon, I promise.” Cat says, “I’m sure he misses you.”

“Or he’s planning to move out.” Jade shrugs, “And break off our engagement.”

“No! Don’t say that.” Cat frowns, “I want you two to get married, please don’t break it off.”

“It’s not up to me if we break it off.” Jade says, adjusting Evelyn as she feels her slip off. “I don’t want to, but if he does it, then it’s over and I’ll have to figure out custody.”

“Jade…” Cat gives her friend a hug, “It’ll be okay, he’ll come back, I know he will.”

“I really hope you’re right.” Jade sighs, Evelyn alerts her that she’s done. Jade burps her and pulls her shirt up, leaving her daughter to rest against her shoulder.

“Will you stay for a bit? I could use some help.” Jade asks Cat.

“Of course.” Cat smiles, “I love spending time with Evelyn.”

“Good.” Jade smiles, “Usually a bath helps her during teething, will you run one for me?”

“Mhm!” Cat nods happily, getting up and going to the bathroom.

“Okay, let’s get you some new clothes.” Jade tells Evelyn, bringing her upstairs.

  
  


Jade gets a change of clothes for her, bringing her into the bathroom. She undresses Evelyn with some assistance since she likes to try and crawl away, but eventually she gets her into the tub.

“She’s getting so big, Jade.” Cat says, putting a toy in the tub for her. “She’s almost 9 months old, right?”

“Yeah, she is.” Jade nods, “She cruises around the furniture, but she can’t fully walk yet.” 

“That’s so cute!” Cat giggles, “You just love crawling around, don’t you?” Cat coos toward Evelyn, receiving a giggle from her.

Suddenly, Jade feels her phone vibrate. She picks it up, looking, it’s Beck calling.

“Who is it?” Cat asks.

“It’s… It’s Beck.” Jade says, “I’ll be back, can you watch her?”

“Mhm.” Cat nods, watching as Jade leaves the room.

Jade picks up her phone, answering.

“Hello?” She says, awaiting a response.

“Jade, hey.” Beck says, “I’m so sorry I didn’t come back sooner. I really would but something came up.”

“Like what?” Jade raises her brows in concern.

“Andre’s grandma isn’t doing so well, we had to bring her to the hospital.” Beck says, “She could be developing dementia.”

“Oh, god.” Jade runs a hand over her face, “That’s awful. Send Andre my condolences.”

“I will.” Beck says, “And I’m so sorry, for everything I said to you. It was in the heat of the moment and I snapped.”

“Me too.” Jade sighs, twirling her finger around in her hair, “I’m so sorry, Beck. I miss you.” She feels herself tearing up.

“I miss you too. I love you.” Beck says, “I’ll be there in a couple of hours, I promise.”

“You mean it this time?” Jade asks, wiping her eyes. “Please tell me you do.”

“Of course I do, I’m sorry for breaking my promise before. It won’t happen again.” Beck says, “I love you so much. I’ll be there to give you the biggest hug ever.”

“And don’t forget to kiss me.” Jade laughs, “You always do it so well.”

“I will. Don’t worry.” Beck says, “We need to take Andre’s Grandma home now, I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

“Okay.” Jade says, “Bye.”

“Bye.” Beck hangs up.

Jade wipes her eyes again, taking a deep breath. She’s so relieved he’s actually coming back, and she doesn’t have to throw her life away completely.

She walks into the bathroom, Evelyn getting excited once seeing Jade again. Cat looks at Jade, knowing she’s been crying.

“Are you okay?” Cat asks, frowning.

“He’s coming home.” Jade smiles, “I don’t know if he’s still mad, though. I don’t think he is.”

“Yay!” Cat exclaims, “He’s probably not mad anymore, he had some time to think.” She tells her.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jade says, washing Evelyn carefully. “You hear that, babygirl? Daddy’s coming home.” She gives her a big smile.

“Da!” Evelyn splashes happily, “Da!” She repeats herself, although she couldn’t say full words yet, it was so cute to hear that coming from her.

“Yes, baby. Daddy’s coming home.” Jade kisses her temple softly. “Isn’t that exciting?”

Evelyn splashes the water again, Jade doesn’t even mind that water’s all over her shirt. “Yes, pumpkin. Daddy’s coming soon.”

[...]

Cat had left about an hour later, Jade was watching Evelyn cruise around the coffee table, playing with her toys that were spread across it. Jade made sure she was careful, since the table was glass.

“Careful, baby. Don’t slam your toys too hard.” Jade tells her, checking her phone again. She knew Beck would be home any minute, and was scared he’d still be upset with her.

“Ah!” Evelyn squeals, holding her toy car out to Jade. Jade offers her daughter a smile.

“That’s all yours, baby.” Jade says, running her fingers through the baby’s hair, “Show me what it can do.”

Evelyn runs her toy car across the table, giggling and babbling as she does so. 

Jade hears a knock at the door, she doesn’t want to leave Evelyn by herself. Jade picks her up and holds her, opening the door up. 

It’s Beck, she’s shocked, since he looks less tired now, but she’s happy too.

“Hi, babe.” Beck offers a smile, “And hello, princess.” He coos toward his daughter, who lets out a loud laugh.

“Beck… Hi.” Jade musters up a smile, “Come in, please.”

Beck looks around, the place obviously hadn’t changed, but he could tell Jade was tired from having to take care of Evelyn by herself.

He spots a mess in the kitchen sink, dirty dishes and cleaned out bowls from Evelyn’s baby food. He frowns, getting the sense that Jade was really stressed.

“We should talk.” Jade says, “Come sit down.”

Beck nods, the two sit down beside each other. Evelyn cruises against the coffee table again, playing with her toy car.

“So…” Beck looks at her.

Jade looks him in the eye, then looks down.

“Do you want to talk about how you’ve been?” Beck asks, he can feel guilt overwhelming him.

“How I’ve been? Let’s see. Do you want the short or long version?” Jade asks him.

“I don’t mind.” Beck shrugs.

“You’re getting the long version then.” Jade says, “First off, she started teething again. But of course, you didn’t read my texts so why would you know? It’s her top teeth this time so breastfeeding is becoming uncomfortable again, I have to tell her not to bite and be strict with her.” She says.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry.” Beck frowns.

“You better be.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Second of all, since you’ve been gone. She won’t sleep in her crib and sleeps with me almost every night, I don’t mind, but knowing my own daughter misses her father because he left breaks my heart.” She sighs.

“You’re the one who told me to leave, Jade.” Beck says, “I know I didn’t come back straight away but you needed time to breathe, and so did I. Then Andre’s grandma wasn’t acting right, it was a lot to handle, babe.”

“I know I told you to leave! I’m sorry I did. I snapped and freaked out and became the crazy bitch that was hidden inside of me. I was rude and ignorant, Beck. I’m so sorry.” Jade feels tears coming to her eyes, she quickly wipes them away.

“We were both being ignorant, it’s okay. Our relationship has never been perfect and ever since Evelyn came into our lives, it’s been a lot better, but it’s okay to argue.” Beck assures her, “Please, next time we fight, promise me you won’t kick me out.”

“I promise.” Jade says, feeling Beck wipe away her tears. “I- I missed you so much, Beck. I’m so sorry… I’m the worst fiancé ever.”

“Don’t say that, please.” Beck pulls her into a hug, kissing her passionately.

Jade kisses him back, cupping both of his cheeks. She had missed the amazing feeling of his lips against hers, and it felt so good knowing he was back.

They pull away, Jade’s still teary eyed but those became happy tears quickly, she wipes her eyes, smiling.

“Let’s get married.” Jade says.

“When? Now?” Beck raises his brows.

“No, no. In a couple of weeks. At the park.” Jade says, “We can start planning, I’m sure we can have a wedding planned in a couple of weeks. My parents were willing to provide the finances.”

“I’m in.” Beck smiles, kissing her again. “You’ll have to pick out a dress, and we’ll have to send out invitations. It’ll be a lot, but we can do it.”

“Yes, we can.” Jade agrees, “Let’s do this.”

“I get to call you my _wife_.” Beck says, he’s so giddy, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jade kisses him deeply.

They were going to be finally married, and it would be incredible.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wedding arc is starting!!


	30. Wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck and jade start the planning for their wedding

Wedding planning was going quite well. Beck and Jade had gone to pick up their invitations and sent them out to everyone they were inviting, it was going to be quite the small group but they were so excited. 

Their wedding was scheduled for March 29th, the perfect day for the both of them. Jade had picked out her maid of honor, Cat, and the planning was going great. It was going to be on time, since all the park preparations were done already.

_~ Save the Date ~_

_Beck Oliver and Jade West_

_On March 29th, 2021._

_At the local park in Los Angeles, California._

  
  


Jade had picked out a fluffy wedding dress that perfectly matched her sense of style, at first, she wasn’t going to go for a white dress at first, but once she laid her eyes upon this dress, she just couldn’t say no.

Beck’s cousin, Angela, was going to be the flower girl, she was 9 years old and the proper age for a flower girl in Jade’s opinion. Her bridesmaids were Tori, Cat, and Gianna. Beck’s best man was Andre, it was going to be the perfect day.

They engraved the date of their wedding into the rings, they couldn’t wait until those rings were finally going to be on their fingers, and they could call themselves husband and wife.

  
  


“You look amazing.” Beck watches as Jade gets ready for the pre-wedding party, the next day they were going to stay apart until the wedding, which wasn’t until 5 PM.

“I still don’t agree on leaving Evelyn behind tomorrow.” Jade says, brushing her hair, “Why can’t you leave her with me?”

“Because, I want it to be a surprise when she sees you all beautiful.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “She’ll be fine with me and the boys, she loves them.”

“I’ll have to pump milk for her then.” Jade says, applying mascara. “Is she in her dress?”

“Yep, do you want to see?” Beck asks.

“Of course I do.” Jade puts down her mascara, “Bring her in.”

Beck gets Evelyn off her changing table, holding her in his arms. “Look how pretty she is.”

“Oh, _wow_.” Jade’s eyes went wide, Evelyn was in a red dress with a corresponding headband. “Baby, you look so pretty!” She exclaims, giving her daughter a kiss on the head.

Evelyn giggles loudly, putting the toy she was playing with in her mouth, chewing on it aggressively.

“My little angel.” Jade coos, kissing her cheek, “Mommy has to get ready, I’ll come see you in a moment.”

“Let’s go wait for mama, princess.” Beck tells her, walking out of the room.

  
  


Jade finishes up getting ready. She has a black dress with a slit up the leg on, with the locket Beck had bought her for her birthday, and beautiful sapphire earrings.

Jade walked out of her room, making her way downstairs and seeing Beck and Evelyn playing together. She smiles, making her way over to them.

“Hi.” Jade smiles, “I would sit down but this dress is a little… revealing.” She laughs.

“That’s okay, you look amazing.” Beck stands up, kissing her, “Come on Evelyn, we need to go.”

“Uh!” Evelyn reaches her arms up.

Jade smiles and picks her daughter up, putting her on her hip. They head to the car and make their way to the nice restaurant.

[...]

“Jade!! You look so pretty!” Cat greets her friend with a hug, “And oh-my-gosh! Evelyn! You’re stunning!”

Evelyn giggles at Cat’s reaction, smacking her hand lightly onto Jade’s chest. 

“Alright, let’s set you up in a high chair.” Jade says, “Is there one at our table?”

“Mhm! Tori got one before you came.” Cat says, “Come on.”

The high chair was next to Jade and Beck, Jade gets her into the seat and watches as she kicks her legs around, fidgeting with her toy in her hands.

“Should we get her something?” Beck asks, “She’s got her front teeth, I’m sure she can manage to chew.”

“We can sneak her some of my food and let her try it.” Jade says, “She can have some actual food, it can’t hurt to let her try a french fry or two.”

“You’re right.” Beck smiles, “Are you ready to try some french fries, baby?” He asks his daughter.

“Ah!” Evelyn kicks her legs, reaching for her mother.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade kisses her cheek, “Do you want a snack?”

Evelyn reaches her hand towards Jade’s cheek, smacking it lightly.

“Alright, you can have some of your bananas.” Jade says, getting the bag out and emptying it into the plastic bowls he brought along, “Here you go.”

  
  


Dinner came and went, now everyone was having drinks. Jade was making sure she wasn’t having too much to drink so it wouldn’t lace her breast milk, but a glass of wine was nice.

“Everyone’s going to start making roasts soon.” Beck tells her, “Look, there goes Tori.”

“Attention! Everyone.” Tori clicks a fork against her glass, silencing everyone. “I have to make a toast.”

Everyone paid attention as Tori began to speak.

“Tomorrow is the day of Beck and Jade’s wedding. To be honest, I thought we’d be waiting a few more years until marriage and kids, but… I love the fact that it came a little earlier than expected.” Tori smiles.

Jade smiles too, kissing Beck on his cheek.

“When I arrived at Hollywood Arts, Beck and Jade were a power couple from when I first laid eyes on them. I accidentally spilled coffee on Beck’s shirt, and tried to wipe it off. It didn’t go as planned, honestly, I just made it worse.” Tori says, everyone in the room laughing.

“Jade spilled iced coffee on my head, and honestly? I deserved it. She hated me for a long time, but when she turned 17. Things started to change.” Tori speaks, “I noticed Jade was acting strange around January of last year, she was throwing up and acting off. After a couple days, she came to me and confessed that she may be pregnant.”

“Is that true?” Beck asks his fiancé.

“Yep. I was so scared to come to you first.” Jade admits.

“Tori’s good with advice, I understand.” Beck says.

“After giving her a pregnancy test, she took it, and what do you know, it was positive. Jade was so scared, but I knew she could do it.” Tori says, “And then, 6 months later, her beautiful baby girl named Evelyn came into the world. She’s such a joy to be around. She’s the spitting image of Jade and has Beck’s sweet personality.”

Jade smiles again, kissing her baby’s cheek. “You’re amazing, love.”

“Anyways, to sum it all up. I can’t wait to see the two of you get married. It’ll be an amazing experience.” Tori says, raising her class. “Cheers!”

Everyone put their glass together, Jade gave Tori a hug, and next to toast was Andre.

“Alright, Alright. I’ll try and keep this short, but it’ll be hard since there’s so much to say.” Andre says.

“The day I met Beck, he was going on about this girl he liked. I kept _begging_ him to tell me, but he wouldn’t!” Andre says, “Finally, he told me. And I _burst_ out laughing! I was like- ‘no way man, she’s scary, she won’t want to date you’” Andre says, everyone laughing.

Jade laughs, glancing over at Beck. She’s happy they’d gotten this far.

“He keeps going, he says ‘I’ll get her Andre, just you watch’. And at first, I didn’t believe them.” Andre says, “But then, every once in a while. I’d see them talking in the hallways, small talk basically. It didn’t happen that often, but eventually, the two started talking more. And Beck told me he had a date with her.” Andre smiles.

Beck and Jade squeeze hands, remembering their first date. It was a beautiful night.

“The next day, he tells me that they kissed. I was shocked, I honestly thought this girl just liked to scare people with scissors, but she ended up having a soft spot for Beck. And that’s when she was invited to our friend group.” Andre says.

“Then, one day, at Nozu. Beck and Jade tell everyone they have an announcement, we wait, and finally, they show us a photo. It’s an ultrasound picture, and we find out they’re having a baby.” Andre smiles at the memory, “I was so happy for the both of them, I knew they’d be amazing parents.” Andre speaks, everyone in awe of his story.

“6 months later, I finally met their beautiful baby girl, Evelyn. She reminds me so much of both Beck and Jade, she’s a total mommy’s girl, but I know her and Beck have a strong connection, too.” Andre says, the whole audience ‘aww-ing’ 

“Now, the two of them are getting married. It’s much sooner than I thought, but I’m happy to be Beck’s best man.” Andre says, “Cheers, everyone.”

Beck gives Andre a big hug, patting his back.

“Thanks, man. You’re amazing.” Beck says.

“You too, congrats.” Andre gives him a pat on the back, sitting down.

“Ooh!! Me! Me!” Cat quickly stands up, getting to the front of the room.

Jade smiles at her best friend, waiting for what she has to say.

“Okay!! So, Jade and I met in middle school. I was really lonely and reclusive back then, home life was really hard with my brother not being mentally stable. So people really enjoyed making fun of me.” Cat frowns at the thought, but she quickly goes back to smiling.

“I was in the hallway, putting my books away. A group of boys came up to me and started calling me a freak, I was really shy then, so I didn’t know how to defend myself. Until I heard a voice speak up.” Cat smiles.

Jade smiles, too. She remembers this day like it was yesterday.

“It was Jade, she was holding a pair of scissors, and she threatened to stab them all if they didn’t leave me alone. She said freaks were cool, and if they didn’t like it, they could leave.” Cat giggles, “She was _so_ cool! And she still is to this day!”

Jade tears up, she wipes her eyes. Listening to the rest of the story.

“Then, in 11th grade. Beck and Jade tell us that they’re having a baby. I was so excited! I knew Jade was going to be a great mom, it was hard for her since she was so young. But she was so pretty when she was pregnant!!” Cat exclaims.

Jade laughs, taking a sip of her wine.

“Then, on July 5th. Tori and I get the text that Evelyn was finally born, I saw the picture and just started crying. She was so so _so_ cute! And Jade was so happy! I was an auntie!” Cat squeals.

“I went to go meet her and we got close quickly. She was so tiny, and a huge mommy’s girl. But now, she’s 8 months old and such a cutie! She’s still a mommy’s girl, though.” Cat laughs.

Jade puts Evelyn on her lap, putting a hand on her stomach to keep her supporter. She continues to listen to Cat.

“Now, Beck and Jade are getting married! I’m so happy I was the maid of honor, and Jade’s going to be _so_ pretty in her dress!” Cat says happily, “I can’t wait to be there, and thank you, Jade, for being my best friend for all these years.”

Jade gives Cat a tight hug, thanking her for being here.

  
  


Robbie and a few others had gone up to give a toast, they had amazing stories about how Jade was such an amazing mother and friend, and finally, it was Beck’s turn to give a toast.

“Alright, alright. Settle down.” Beck says, taking a sip of his drink.

“In freshman year, I was new at Hollywood Arts. Yes, I still had the hair I have now. But it was scary being the new kid from Canada.” Beck says.

Jade laughs, sipping her drink as she waits for his story.

“Then, I meet this girl. Her name’s Jade, she’s scary. _Really_ scary. Her locker had scissors all over it, and honestly, at first I was afraid to go near her.” Beck admits, “But she was in a few of my classes, I slipped her a few notes to try and introduce myself, but she ignored me. That’s fine, but I wanted to talk to her.”

Jade rolls her eyes at her past self, continuing to listen.

“Finally, I was able to talk to her. She’d dropped her books and I picked them up for her. We introduced ourselves, and that’s how our story began.” Beck smiles.

“We kept talking more and more each week, and eventually, I was starting to get feelings for this girl. My friend, Andre, thought there was _no_ way that I was getting her. But… I asked, and she happened to say yes.” Beck says.

Jade loved that day, she knew Beck was going to be the one, he had that flare to him.

“I took her on a date, and we actually ended up kissing. She was a good kisser, and things just got better from there.” Beck says.

“Fast forward a couple years later, we’d gotten back together 5 months prior. Jade comes to my RV, and something’s off. She eventually breaks the news that she’s pregnant. Honestly, I was scared, we both were. We were young, but we both knew keeping it was the best option.” Beck says.

Jade kisses her daughter on the head, looking back up.

“Jade’s pregnancy was quite the wild ride, it was all so new to us. We had good days and bad ones, but we both got through it. The moment Jade told me that she thought the baby was coming was when this all became so real. And 13 hours later, on July 5th, we had our baby girl, Evelyn Jade Oliver.” Beck says, tearing up. “Watching Jade become a mother was one of the best days of my life, seeing that much love in her eyes… It was so incredible.”

Jade tears up too, she’s so happy with her little family.

“Evelyn’s such a little joy. She used to cry a lot when she was first born, but now, she’s such a joy. She’s my little princess and I love having her around, she’s a total Mommy’s girl, but I know she loves her father too.” Beck looks at his daughter from a distance.

“And Jade, I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow. You’re the love of my life, and I know I want to spend the rest of it with you.” Beck says, raising a glass, “Cheers, everyone.”

Jade gives Beck a hug and a kiss, she loves him so much, and is so excited to marry him.

Jade decides to give the last toast, she puts Evelyn on Beck’s lap. Getting up in front of everyone.

“Alright, well. Thanks for coming, everyone. It means a lot to the both of us.” Jade smiles, “It may be a small gathering, but that’s exactly what we wanted.”

“Freshman year was my first year at Hollywood Arts, I had my best friend, Cat. But besides that, I didn’t really know anyone. I was really scary then, less scary than I am now.” Jade says, “One day, I meet this kid in my class. He’s pretty good looking, but, back then talking to anyone besides Cat wasn’t my thing. So I ignored him for a while.”

Everyone laughs, listening as Jade goes on with her story.

“But finally, one day. I dropped my books in the hall one day, and that’s where Beck came in and picked them up for him. I finally decided to stop ignoring this mysterious boy. We talked, and we clicked pretty easily.” Jade says, smiling at the memory.

“Time went by, and finally he asked me out on a date. At first, I was hesitant but I accepted. Our first date was _amazing_ , we actually ended up kissing, but that’s a story for another time.” Jade says.

“We had a couple breakups every now and then, and we used to fight a lot. But, one day. I thought I caught a stomach flu, I had to call off my plans with Beck for the weekend. That stomach flu I had ended up lasting longer than usual, so, I went to Tori and explained to her that I may be pregnant. I wasn’t surprised when the test came out positive.” Jade says.

“I was super scared, I didn’t think I would be able to handle it on my own, honestly, I thought Beck would be mad. But when I told him, he was happy, he wanted to start a family and I knew that if I were able to do it with him, it would be amazing.” Jade smiles.

Beck smiles at her, he notices that Evelyn was falling asleep. He puts her against his chest, letting her rest.

“Finally, 6 months later. I brought my baby girl into the world. She was beautiful, holding her for the first time was such an incredible experience. It’s like she knew who I was as soon as I held her.” Jade says, she tears up at the thought.

Everyone is touched by her story, but they keep listening.

“Beck proposed to me when I was around 6 months pregnant, I didn’t even hesitate because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.” Jade says, “Beck, I love you. I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow.” She says, “And thank you, everyone, for coming here. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Jade steps down, Beck kisses her deeply, she cups his cheek, smiling.

“I can’t wait to marry you.” They both say at the same time.

It was going to be a lovely day.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the wedding!! i’m so excited for it


	31. A beautiful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck and jade finally get married

It was finally the day of Beck and Jade’s wedding, Beck and Jade had agreed to switch off with the baby, Jade would get her in the morning, for feeding, and Beck would get her in the early afternoon before the ceremony. 

Jade had Cat and Tori stay over their place while Beck went over to Andre’s, Jade was feeding Evelyn some food in the kitchen while Cat and Tori were talking about the wedding.

“Guys, I’m right here. I can hear you.” Jade says, feeding Evelyn some bananas, “You don’t have to talk about it behind my back.”

“Sorry, we’re just excited and don’t want you to be overwhelmed.” Tori apologizes. “Are you nervous?”

“It’s my wedding day, of course I’m nervous.” Jade says, “I’m excited, but it’s nerve wracking having to be in that dress in front of so many people.”

“That dress is so pretty, Jade! Why are you nervous?” Cat frowns.

“I don’t know, what if people hate it?” Jade says, “I just don’t want to be judged.”

“You won’t be, Jade. Don’t worry.” Tori assures her, “You’re going to do great, it’s going to be an exciting day.”

Jade sighs, giving Tori a small smile, “Yeah, I hope it is.”

  
  


Jade finishes feeding her daughter, she pumps breast milk for her and puts a couple of bottles in the fridge for later. She was trying to put more solid food into her diet to start weaning her off breast milk, but she knew it was good for babies up until at least 18 months old.

She packed some of Evelyn’s snacks, she was going to the salon to get her nails done for the wedding. Jade dropped Evelyn off before heading to the salon with Cat and Tori.

Jade had decided to paint her nails a blush pink for her wedding dress, it wasn’t exactly her scheme but it was better than black nails. Cat and Tori were impressed that she was doing this, but they didn’t want to say anything that would possibly make her change her mind.

“So… How’s Evelyn been?” Cat asks, trying to start small talk.

“She’s good, she’s crawling around like crazy and is eating more solids.” Jade says, “It’s crazy how fast she’s grown up.”

“I know, it seems like yesterday that I held her for the first time.” Tori says, “She used to hate me.”

“She didn’t hate anyone, she just wasn’t used to her surroundings, so she cried a lot.” Jade says, “I swear she could tell when she was in a stranger’s arms, she’d stop crying once she was in me or Beck’s arms.”

“That’s sweet.” Cat smiles, “She didn’t cry when she was with me.”

“That’s because she was sleeping, Cat.” Jade says.

“Aw.” Cat pouts, “She loves me now, though!” 

“Yes, she does.” Jade smiles, hearing her phone ring, it’s Beck.

“Hold on, I need to take this.” Jade tells the nail lady, putting the phone up to her ear, “Hello?”

“Hey, babe.” Beck says.

“Hi. I thought we agreed not to talk until after the ceremony?” Jade questioned, “And why do I hear crying?”

“Well… Evelyn was crawling and her leg fell onto some lego bricks.” Beck says, “It’s not that bad of a cut, please don’t freak out.”

Jade felt herself get extremely worried, she calms herself before freaking out.

“Okay… Did you put a bandaid on it?” Jade asks.

“Yes, yes. But she’s still upset. I gave it a kiss and everything but she’s still fussing.” Beck says, “Can you try and talk to her?”

“Yes, put her on the phone.” Jade says, she hears Evelyn’s cries get closer, knowing she’s on the phone.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade says softly, “It’s okay, I’ll kiss your boo-boo all better when I see you, which will be soon.” She says.

Evelyn calms down quickly, she begins to giggle once hearing Jade’s voice.

“Yes, princess. That’s mama.” Beck laughs, “Do you feel better now?”

Jade hears her babble, causing her to laugh. 

“I’ll see you soon, baby girl.” Jade says, making a kiss sounding for her baby to hear, “You’re gonna get so many kisses once you see me.”

“Thanks, babe. I’ll see you later.” Beck says, “You’re going to look amazing.”

“You too.” Jade says, “Bye-bye, Ev.” 

“Buh-buh!” Evelyn coos, attempting to say goodbye.

“Bye.” Jade hangs up the phone, putting it down. She lets the nail lady continue on her nails.

“That was so cute!” Cat squeals, “Is Evelyn okay, though?”

“She’s fine, she just got a cut on her leg from falling.” Jade says, “She hasn’t been injured before, so it’s new to her.”

“Poor thing.” Tori frowns, “I can’t wait to see her. Do you know what she’s wearing?”

“Duh, I picked out her outfit.” Jade rolls her eyes, “She’s wearing a gray dress with a corresponding headband, it matches her eyes perfectly.”

“Aww, that’s adorable!” Cat squeals, “I can’t wait to see her.”

“She’s gonna be great.” Jade smiles at the thought.

[...]

It was an hour before the ceremony, Jade was being prepped in her dressing room, makeup being applied to her face by professionals. Cat and Tori were standing nearby, of course, to support her. Jade had felt herself getting nervous, as soon as she arrived at the park and saw the set up, that’s when her nerves settled in.

She felt incredibly nauseous because of her nerves, she was in her dress already. Cat and Tori stated how much they loved the dress already, which usually would add onto her self esteem, but she started feeling overwhelmed too.

“Is there a bathroom?” Jade asks her makeup person, “I feel sick.”

“Over there.” The woman points, Jade gets up and rushes over to the small bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

“Jade?” Tori raises her brows, she walks over to the bathroom and knocks, “Are you okay?”

“Does it sound like I’m alright?” Jade asks, throwing up into the toilet. “I’m so nervous that I’m puking.”

“I can see that…” Tori says, “Can I come in?”

“Whatever.” Jade rolls her eyes.

Tori walks in, seeing Jade hunched over the toilet was such a familiar sight.

“Woah, deja vu.” Tori mutters, “This isn’t like you, you don’t get nervous.”

“I don’t get nervous over tests, Vega.” Jade wipes her mouth, “It’s my wedding day, do you expect me not to worry about anything?”

“Everything looks perfect, Jade. There’s nothing to be worried about.” Tori says, “Is there something specific that you’re nervous about?”

Jade nods, “It’s Beck… What if he hates my dress? I don’t exactly wear white that often, what if he hates it?” She tears up at the thought.

“That’s crazy, Jade! He’s going to be amazed at how beautiful you are.” Tori assures her, “He’s going to be your husband in less than an hour, if he hates your dress, which by the way- won’t happen, then he’s not the one.”

“But… He is the one, Tori.” Jade says, “I don’t know why I’m having these thoughts. I’m overthinking so much… It won’t stop.” She chokes up.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay.” Tori tells her, “It’s okay to be anxious about this, it’s your wedding day. You have every right to be nervous.” She says, “But I know as soon as you see him waiting for you at the altar, you’re going to be so happy.”

“You promise?” Jade raises her eyebrows at her friend, “Everything is going to go as planned?”

“Yes, everything will be fine.” Tori says, “Cat’s your maid of honor, she made sure everything was perfect.” She smiles.

“Okay… I believe you.” Jade says, “Get me to the dressing room, I need to fix my makeup.”

“Got it.” Tori stands up, putting her hand up, “Let’s go, bride.”

Jade rolls her eyes, taking her hand. 

  
  


Jade’s makeup is finally done, and there’s 10 minutes until the ceremony. She’s looking at her hands, she’s shaking, she was about to walk down that aisle with her father soon. Her bridesmaids were out there waiting for her, this was it. It was her special day.

“I can’t believe I’m getting married at 18.” She says to herself, she quickly realizes she’s talking to herself, “Great job, West. You’ve officially gone insane.”

“Jade?” A familiar voice enters the room, Jade turns around, it’s her little brother.

“Jasper… Hi.” Jade offers her brother a small smile.

“Mom wanted me to check on you. You’re going to be coming out soon.” Jasper says, “It’s in 7 minutes.”

“I know.” Jade takes a deep breath, “Can you go get mom? I need to talk to her.”

“Mhm.” Jasper says, “You look nice, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Jade flashes him a small smile.

  
  


Karen walks in shortly after, she’s astonished by how beautiful her daughter is, she nearly starts to cry.

“Jade… You’re stunning!” Karen covers her mouth, “Beck’s going to be waiting for you soon, your flower bouquet is right here.” She hands it to her.

“Thanks.” Jade stands up, taking the bouquet. “I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t be, you’re going to do great.” Karen assures her, kissing her cheek. “Don’t freak out, that’s what I did on my wedding day.

“Is Dad waiting for me?” Jade asks.

“He is. Are you ready to walk down that aisle?” Karen asks.

“I… I think so.” Jade says, “I just need to take a deep breath.”

“Let’s step outside for a moment, you need some fresh air.” Karen says, “I’ll let the priest know we need 5 more minutes.”

“Thank you.” Jade takes a seat, looking down at the flowers in her hands. She wondered who would catch this bouquet when she threw it.

“Alright, let’s step outside.” Karen said as she walked back in, she took Jade out the back. 

Jade breathed in the fresh air, it was a really nice day out. It was sunny with a breeze, the perfect day for her wedding.

“How’s Evelyn?” Jade asked, “Is she handling this okay?”

“She’s all good, she’s sitting with Jasper and I.” Karen says, “She just had some milk, so she should be fast asleep soon enough.”

“That’s good. Let’s hope she doesn’t try and crawl away from you during the ceremony.” Jade chuckles at the thought.

“That would be a disaster.” Karen laughs.

It’s silent for a moment, before Karen speaks again.

“You know, Jade… I freaked out at my wedding.” Karen says.

“Really?” Jade raises her brows, “How? Did you throw up?”

“Almost, but no. I went to the nearest bar and got a drink, everyone saw me in my dress and was asking when I was getting married. I told them and they all encouraged me to go back, so I did.” Karen says, “If I had ditched, I wouldn’t have my two beautiful babies.”

“I’m not a baby anymore.” Jade says, “I stopped being a baby once I had one.”

“You’ll always be my baby, Jade.” Karen says, putting an arm around her. “You’ll feel just the same way about Evelyn, even when she’s older, she’ll still be your baby.”

Jade’s eyes get watery quickly, she wipes her eyes, not wanting to ruin her makeup. “You’re right and I hate that.”

“Of course I’m right.” Karen kisses her cheek, “When she’s a teenager, she’s still your baby, no matter what.”

“Don’t remind me that she’s going to grow up. I love the stage she’s in right now.” Jade says, “She hasn’t said her first word or anything, but she’s so loving.”

“That’s always the best stage.” Karen says, “Just wait for her terrible twos, that’ll be something else.”

“Oh, god. I hope she doesn’t turn out like me.” Jade laughs.

“Excuse me, miss?” A man comes up behind them.

“Hm?” Karen turns around.

“Your 5 minutes are up, he’s waiting at the altar.” He says.

“Okay. We’ll be there soon.” Karen says, dismissing him.

“Oh, god… I’m gonna freak out, Mom. I don’t know if I can do this.” Jade says, breathing quickly, “I can’t breathe.”

“Deep breaths, honey. You’re okay.” Karen says, “You’re going to go out there and marry the love of your life, got that?”

“I… I think so.” Jade nods quickly, “Bring me inside.”

Karen brings Jade inside, Jade peeks outside. She can see Beck standing at the altar, she feels the breeze from outside on her face. The area looked perfect, the dance area where the after party would be, and just the ceremony area in general. Flower petals spread around on the grass, it was beautiful.

Jade hears the wedding music start playing, knowing that’s her cue.

“Oh god, mom.” Jade takes a breath, “This is it, huh?”

“Yes, it is.” Karen pats her back, “I need to sit down with Jasper. Good luck, you got this.” She kisses her cheek, going to her seat.

Jade steps out from her dressing room completely, she sees her dad. She smiles at him, seeing tears in his eyes. She hooks arms with him, making her way down the aisle.

Everyone stands up for her, she feels overwhelmed, but keeps going until she finally arrives at the altar. Standing across from Beck, holding her flower bouquet. 

She looks him in the eyes, and she can tell that Beck is amazed by her dress. 

“Today, we’re gathered here in this beautiful park to celebrate the wedding of Beck Oliver and Jade West. These two have been through a lot together, considering their young age. They have a beautiful daughter, Evelyn, who’s here to watch this beautiful moment.” The priest says.

Beck and Jade smile, intertwining fingers. They speak their vows, and then, it’s finally time to say their ‘I do’s”

“Beck, do you take Jade to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health- through life and death?” The priest asks.

“I do.” Beck says, choking up.

“And Jade, do you take Beck to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He asks Jade.

“I do.” Jade gives Beck a smile.

They slide their rings onto each other’s fingers, looking each other in the eyes deeply.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest says.

Beck and Jade pull each other into a passionate kiss, everyone clapping and standing up for the newly wedded couple. 

They pull away from their kiss, Jade smirks, she throws the bouquet behind her, Cat catches it, squealing happily.

Beck lifts Jade up bridal style, she wraps her arms around his neck, letting him walk back down the aisle.

  
  


[...]

The after party had started, Jade finally got to see Evelyn again and gave her plenty of kisses, Evelyn and the kids had their own little corner for the after party, so Beck and Jade could have their moment.

“Jade, sweetheart.” Karen hugs her daughter, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Jade thanks her, “I couldn’t have done it without your support.”

“I’m always here for you, dear.” Karen says, “Your father wants to speak to you, too. He’s proud of you.” She says, “Then you can have your first dance.”

“Sounds good.” Jade watches as she walks up, greeting her father.

“You did so good up there, love.” Zach says, kissing her cheek, “You two have an amazing life already, this is just a plus. I can’t wait for another possible baby.”

“Please, Evelyn’s only 8 months old. It’s a while before we have another one.” Jade says, “But it’s definitely something me and Beck will discuss.”

“There’s no rush, it’s your decision, too.” Zach says, “Although I was disappointed in your pregnancy at first, I’m happy you went through and kept her. She’s amazing.”

“Thank you, Dad.” Jade gives her dad a hug, “Your support means so much to me.”

“Of course.” Zach nods, “Go have your dance now.”

“Thanks.” Jade watches as he walks off, she joins Beck, putting her hands on his hips. He holds her, the two swaying to the music.

“Hi.” Beck says simply.

“Hey.” Jade smiles.

“I’m so glad we’re married.” Beck says, “This was one of the best days of my life.”

“One of them?” Jade smirks, “What are the others?”

“The day you became a mother, and the day I proposed.” Beck says, kissing her softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jade kisses him back, “I’m sad we’ll be leaving Evelyn in a few days.

“I know.” Beck says, “She’ll be fine with my parents, don’t worry. It’s only a week.”

“A week feels so long.” Jade says, “What if she teethes again?”

“She’s not due to teethe again for a while, we’ll be fine.” Beck says, “And if she does, my parents know what to do. They had two kids.”

“I guess.” Jade shrugs.

“By the way, I love the dress.” Beck says, “When I saw you in it, I was shocked cause you wore white, but it looks so amazing on you.” He says, kissing her again.

“You look so handsome.” Jade says, resting her head on his chest. 

“I finally get to call you my wife, Jade. It feels incredible.” Beck says, running his fingers through her hair, “We’re married, babe.”

“Yes, we are. And you’re finally my husband.” Jade says, lifting her head up and holding him by the waist, “You, me and Evelyn are a family for real now.”

“We were a family before, but now it feels permanent.” Beck says, intertwining their fingers. “We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together, Jade.”

“We are, and I’m so happy to do so.” Jade kisses him.

[...]

Later, everyone had given a toast to how happy they were for Beck and Jade. Beck and Jade were going to stay the night in a hotel before they went to their honeymoon the next day.

They were going to go to Hawaii, and it was going to be a blast. They didn’t want to leave Evelyn, but it was their honeymoon, so it was needed.

It was such a beautiful day.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade take hawaii!!  
> warning; this chapter gets NSFW near the end

A day after their wedding, Beck and Jade had dropped Evelyn off at Beck’s parents house, it was hard to see her go but Jade handled it pretty well. They were on their way to the airport, where they were going to Hawaii for a week. They really deserved that vacation.

The flight was 5 hours long, Jade had slept the whole time while Beck listened to music. It was super hot in Hawaii once they got there, so they quickly went to their resort.

  
  


A few days later, Beck and Jade had some fun in Hawaii already. They went to tiki bars, restaurants, spas, etc. Jade had gotten some sunburn on her back, and it was killing her. She applied some aloe vera to it that night, and went to bed.

In the morning, Beck woke up first. He saw Jade fast asleep, smiling. He gave her a kiss on the temple, deciding to treat her with some food from the breakfast buffet in the resort.

Beck went to the lobby, grabbing plates for the both of them. He puts things she likes onto the plate, like a muffin, bagel, and some bacon, grabbing her a cup of coffee too.

Once he’s done, he brings it back upstairs. Beck places it on the bedside table, sitting beside her as he eats his own food.

Jade wakes up to the smell of the food, she rubs at her eyes, sitting up.

“Morning, babe.” Beck kisses her gently, “I brought you breakfast.”

“From where?” Jade asks, taking the plate beside her.

“The buffet downstairs, it’s actually pretty good.” Beck says, “For a resort, at least.”

“Thanks.” Jade kisses his cheek, she tries some of the food, and it is pretty good.

“What do you want to do today?” Beck asks, “Anything specific?”

“Not really, I wouldn’t mind sitting by the pool and getting drinks.” Jade says, “I’m pretty tired from these last couple of days.”

“We had fun last night, didn’t we?” Beck raises his brows.

“Yes we did.” Jade kisses him, “When do you want to go to the pool? If you’re up to it.”

“In a couple hours.” Beck suggests, “We could… y’know.”

“What? Morning sex?” Jade bites her lip.

“You know me so well.” Beck purrs, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

[...]

Later, Jade got changed into a new bathing suit she had bought. It was a bikini this time since she finally felt comfortable enough to wear them again. It had a nice simple gray pattern on it, and Beck thought she looked absolutely stunning.

“You look amazing in that, babe.” Beck kisses her.

“Thanks.” Jade flashes him a smile, grabbing her towel. “Come on, we need to get seats before they’re all taken.”

“Alright, alright.” Beck holds her hand.

  
  


They get to the pool, and there’s plenty of seats open. Jade and Beck sit next to each other, watching as people play with their kids in the pool.

“I miss Evelyn.” Beck admits.

“She’s been on my mind nearly every second of the day, I hope she’s doing okay.” Jade sighs, “She’s close to saying her first word, you know.”

“I know, she sort of says ‘Dada’ but only the first part of the word, it’s cute.” Beck smiles at the thought, “I can’t wait to hear her saying ‘mama’.”

“That’ll light up my entire world, not like the two of you already do.” Jade laughs, “Seriously, the day she says it, you better be recording _.”_

“Oh trust me, I will.” Beck says, “Honestly, I kinda miss when you were pregnant.”

“I hope you’re joking, I was the worst.” Jade says, “I was so moody, I don’t understand how you stuck around.”

“I love you and our baby girl, that’s why I stayed.” Beck tells her.

_“Beck! Can you make me some food?” Jade calls from the living room._

_“What’s the magic word?” Beck asks her._

_“No, Beck. I’m not in the mood, make me a sandwich.” Jade says, rolling her eyes._

_“I don’t think that’s the right word.” He teases her._

_“Make me a fucking sandwich.” Jade says angrily, “You’re not funny, asshole. I want my damn sandwich.”_

_“Alright, alright.” Beck walks over to her, kissing her cheek, “The usual?”_

_“Yes, and don’t touch me.” Jade swats him away, caressing her swollen stomach._

_“Fine. But you look beautiful, by the way.” Beck winks at her._

_“Ew, don’t do that.” Jade sticks her tongue out at him, “I don’t have all day, go make the sandwich.”_

  
  


“I was something else.” Jade laughs while remembering the story, “Do you remember when I kept screaming at you while I was in labor?”

“How could I not? That was one of the highlights.” Beck laughs.

“So the highlight wasn’t our daughter being born?” Jade asks.

“No, no! That’s not what I’m saying.” Beck says.

_“God, Beck! I hate you! You did this to me!” Jade screams at her fiancé, holding onto his hand tightly._

_“I know, babe. I’m sorry. We’re going to have a baby girl soon, okay?” Beck tries to assure her_

_“Why did you get me pregnant, Beck? God! I’m 17 for fucks sake!” Jade says, leaning forward as she feels a strong contraction._

_Beck tries not to laugh, and Jade quickly catches it._

_“Are you laughing at me?? Seriously, Beck! I will break off this fucking engagement if you don’t cut that out!” Jade snaps, “Oh, god!” She cries out, squeezing Beck’s hand._

_“Still want to break off that engagement?” Beck teases her._

_“Shut. Up.” Jade grits her teeth angrily, “I need to concentrate on my contractions to get through them, so shut up. Please.”_

_“Okay, okay.” Beck says, “Do you need me to hold you?”_

_“Please.” Jade pleads, letting her fiancé hold her._

  
  


“That was quite possibly one of the most painful moments ever, but god, it was so worth it.” Jade says, smiling at the memory. 

“And you did it completely drugless, I’m impressed.” Beck says, “Do you want more kids?”

“I swear, everyone is asking me this.” Jade says, “Maybe, it depends how I feel. I think I’ll be ready for another once Evelyn is at least 4 years old.”

“I wonder when she’ll start asking for siblings, I mean, she can’t talk yet, but when she can.” Beck says.

“When we get back, my goal is for her to say her first word.” Jade says, “She’s 9 months old, she’s due for it.”

“She’s the happiest baby I’ve ever seen, and that says a lot knowing she has your genes.” Beck chuckles.

“She probably gets it from you, you’re a happy guy.” Jade says, drinking her cocktail, “That pool looks really nice right about now.”

“You want to go in?” Beck raises his brows, “You hate swimming.”

“I’m not gonna swim, we can just chill in there.” Jade says, “C’mon, then we can go get lunch.”

[...]

After chilling in the pool for a bit, Beck and Jade decide to grab a bite to eat at the tiki bar. They get a seat at the restaurant, getting appetizers before their actual meal.

“This is amazing.” Beck says, eating his food, “Who knew food in Hawaii is better than California food.”

“No shit it’s better, it’s not full of fat.” Jade says, eating some of her salad, “I love it here, I’d live here if I could.”

“Me too, but I think I like our home in California, with our daughter.” Beck says, “That reminds me, did my mom text you?”

“She did, Evelyn’s doing good. She took videos of her trying to stand on her own, but failing.” Jade says, taking out her phone.

Jade shows Beck the videos, the two of them laughing while watching them, they really missed their baby girl, but they were having lots of fun in Hawaii.

“I miss her, she better not start walking while we’re gone.” Beck says.

“Don’t worry, I texted her and told her to keep her crawling while we’re gone.” Jade smirks, “We can facetime her later.”

“That sounds great.” Beck says, “She’s been trying to eat my hair when I hold her.”

“She does that to everyone, she likes to eat hair.” Jade says, “She tugs on my hair and smacks her hands on my cheeks a lot, but I can’t be mad at her.”

“It’s hard when she’s that cute.” Beck says, “She’s grown up so fast, I can’t believe she’s 9 months old.”

“I know, she’s going to be walking and talking before we know it.” Jade sighs, “I remember her first smile like it was yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s when we got home from the hospital, when she had RSV.” Beck says.

“Ugh, don’t remind me, that sucked.” Jade stabs her fork into her salad, “It was so sad seeing her like that. I hope she doesn’t get sick for a while.”

“She’s in good care, Jade. She’ll be fine.” Beck says, “She’s been a healthy baby for months, babe.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right.” Jade shrugs, “But that first smile just warmed my heart.”

_“Baby, can you smile for us?” Jade asks the 6 week old._

_Evelyn stared back up at Jade, cooing loudly, she didn’t have a response for what Jade had said._

_“Come on princess, you got this.” Beck encourages her, giving her a big smile._

_“Ew, don’t do that.” Jade rolls her eyes, “You got this pumpkin, give Mommy and Daddy a big smile.”_

_“Jade, you’re going to have to smile for her.” Beck says, “She loves you the most, remember?”_

_“I’ll look stupid, Beck. She’ll figure it out.” Jade says._

_“Babies mimic people’s actions, she’ll smile for you if you do it first.” Beck tells her, “You’re her favorite.”_

_Jade sighs, “Fine, whatever.” She looks down at her baby, giving her a big smile._

_Evelyn almost immediately mimics the action, giving her mom the biggest genuine smile ever._

_“Oh my god, Beck! Did you get that?!” Jade asks, watching as Beck takes a picture with his phone._

_“I did, yeah.” Beck nods, “Good job, princess! You’re so cute.” He smiles, kissing the baby girl on her forehead._

  
  


“That was so cute.” Beck smiles at the memory, “She’s got your cute smile.”

“She’s got nearly all of my features, except the nose and lips.” Jade says, “Maybe if we have a boy they’ll be an exact replica of you.”

“Wait… Are you pregnant?” Beck asks.

“No! I’m drinking alcohol as we speak.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I’m on the pill and we use protection, just in case.”

“Good. But… I would love a son one day.” Beck says.

“I know, I know. Be patient, I’m not getting pregnant again for a long time.” Jade says.

“So, you want to get pregnant again?” Beck asks, “I’m shocked.”

“Honestly, yeah, I do.” Jade says, “Not now or in the near future, but maybe in a few years. It could be an accident or we could plan it, Evelyn deserves a sibling.” She says, “I’m not having her be an only child for 7 years.”

“Weren’t you an only child for 7 years?” Beck asks.

“Exactly.” Jade says, “Are you ready to order our actual lunch?”

“Yep.” Beck says.

  
  


After lunch, the two of them decided to hit the beach and have a few more cocktails, Jade wasn’t very fond of the ocean, but she didn’t mind the beach itself.

They got seats easily since it was their honeymoon, they got a good deal on most things here. 

Jade got a pina colada while Beck got a cocktail drink, they put their glasses together, saying ‘cheers’.

  
  


After their drinks, Beck and Jade were getting a little handsy with each other due to the alcohol, and it was getting heated pretty quickly.

“B- Beck… Stop, we’re in public.” Jade says, her back arching as he grazes his fingers over her nipple.

“What? I can’t help myself, no one’s looking, babe.” Beck smirks, pressing kisses along her neck.

“Oh, god… _Beck_!” Jade moans, curling her toes in pleasure, she could feel herself becoming increasingly wet, and it was starting to become noticeable through her bikini bottom.

“Looks like someone is wet.” Beck chuckles, “Are you wet for me, babe?”

“Y- Yes… I am.” Jade nods, she holds onto Beck, straddling his lap, “I need you to touch me, please.” She begs him.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Beck asks, “Tell me, I’ll do it.”

“My thighs- and- and my pussy… Please.” She whimpers, “I don’t care that we’re in public anymore, I need you.”

Beck obeys her, he moves his thumb underneath her bathing suit bottom, pressing his thumb against her wet and throbbing clit. Jade bites her lip, holding back the moan she so badly wants to let out.

“You can moan, baby. It’s okay.” He tells her, “No one’s looking.”

“I know.” Jade says breathlessly, “Finger me, Beck. Please.”

“Say no more.” Beck says, he rubs his finger up against her clit, feeling her moisture. He puts another finger in, pumping his fingers in and out of her, hearing her panting makes his length hard.

“Yes, Beck. _Oh my god_ , keep going.” Jade moans, she can feel her walls clenching against his finger’s, she was going to cum pretty soon.

Jade holds onto Beck as he keeps pumping his fingers in and out of her, once he hits the right spot, she moans loudly.

“Fuck! Beck! More!” Jade nearly screamed, she didn’t even care at this point, “I’m going to cum, oh my god, fuck.”

“Already? That was fast.” Beck laughs, putting another finger in, “You’re so tight, babe…”

“I’ve been so horny, Beck. You have no idea.” Jade says, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as he peppers her neck with kisses, continuing to finger her.

“We’ve had sex twice already on this trip, and that’s not enough to satisfy you?” Beck asks, “You’re very naughty, aren’t you?”

“Please, I needed this.” Jade says, holding back a moan, “When we get back, we’re going to have much more intense sex, got that?”

“I got it, babe.” Beck smirks, “Now, are you going to cum or what?”

“Mhm…” Jade shuts her eyes, orgasming intensely as she cums, “Oh my god! _Fuck!”_

Beck pulls his fingers out, Jade bends over and sucks the liquid off of his fingers, making sure she gets them all clean.

“Good job, babe.” Beck smiles, kissing her softly, “You did amazing.”

“You’re incredible with those fingers.” Jade says, still out of breath from her orgasm, “Shall we get another drink?”

“I think we shall.” Beck winks, letting her go back to her seat.

[...]

After a lot more drinks and teasing at the beach, the two went back to their resort room. The two were all over each other while making their way over to the bed.

“Take my clothes off, _now_.” Jade demanded, Beck obeys, unhooking her bikini and throwing it to the side, doing the same with her bottoms.

Jade rips Beck’s shirt off, and thankfully, Beck knows exactly what she wants. He starts pressing kisses against her neck, making her moan softly.

“More… _Please_.” Jade pleads him, feeling his fingers touch her hard nipples, her toes curling. “Fuck!”

“You’re so beautiful, babe.” Beck compliments, moving his kisses up to her ear, “I wanna fuck you all night long, and have you all to myself.”

“I’m all yours.” Jade tells him, “I need you to eat me out, okay?”

“I can do that for you.” Beck kisses her softly, he moves himself down, holding onto her thighs.

Beck laps his tongue over her clit, Jade lets out a breathless moan, grabbing onto Beck’s hair as he starts to eat her out more aggressively.

“Yes! Beck… Oh my god, you’re so good at this.” Jade says, grabbing onto the pillow beside her. “I waxed this weekend just for you, babe.”

“Oh, trust me, I can tell.” Beck says, looking up.

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to stop.” Jade rolls her eyes, watching as Beck sucks gently on her clit, making her go crazy.

  
  


He keeps eating her out for a few minutes, until she finally orgasms again. She’s exhausted from it, breathing in and out.

Beck lays next to her, kissing her collarbone gently, he smiles.

“I love you, babe.” He says to his wife.

“I love you too.” Jade says back.

  
  


Once her orgasm settles down, they decide to hop in the shower together for another round. Beck rubs his fingers against both of her nipples, making her moan loudly.

“Oh god, _Beck_!” Jade moans, “Keep going, please… Oh my god.”

Beck presses kisses all over her collarbones and neck, making her moan uncontrollably. She pulls him closer, Beck’s tip pressing against her clit.

“Do you want to?” Beck asks her.

“Please.” Jade pleads, “I need you inside me.”

Beck doesn’t hesitate, he puts his shaft inside of her, quickly beginning to pump in and out of her with speed.

“Fuck!” Jade moans out, digging her nails into Beck’s shoulder, “Harder, Beck... Please!”

Beck obeys and thrusts into her deeper, he already feels her walls clenching against his dick, she’s soaked, too.

“Cum inside me, please.” Jade begs, “I’m on the pill, it’s okay.”

“You sure?” Beck asks, biting his lip, “What if it doesn’t work?”

“It will! Please, _please_ Beck I need you.” Jade pleads him, grabbing his arms.

“Okay, baby. I’ll do it.” Beck says, he moans softly as he cums inside her, Jade lets out an ear-piercing moan as she hits her climax at the same time, everytime they had sex, it just got better and better.

“You’re amazing.” Jade says, leaning on him, exhausted from the orgasm she just had, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Beck kisses her cheek, holding her.

  
  


This was already an amazing honeymoon.

  
  
  
  



	33. First word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn finally says her first word

Beck and Jade’s honeymoon had finally come to an end, they had an amazing time for the rest of the trip, they went kayaking, swimming, and did lots more.

They were sad to leave, but both were so excited to see their baby girl again. Their flight was delayed by a couple hours, which sucked big time- but they finally got past that and were able to fly home peacefully.

Jade and Beck drove back to his parent’s house, once they entered, they saw Jen and John playing with her on the floor. They couldn’t wait for the reaction Evelyn would have once they saw them.

Jen spotted both Beck and Jade, smiling, she quickly told Evelyn.

“Evelyn, baby, look.” Jen says softly, “Mommy and Daddy are back.”

Evelyn’s eyes went wide, she squealed loudly, managing to get out of Jen’s grasp. She began crawling towards Jade as fast as she could, making the two teen parent’s hearts melt.

“Hi, pumpkin!” Jade says happily, welcoming Evelyn into her arms, holding her close. “We missed you so so much.” She says, giving her kisses all over.

“Hi, princess.” Beck coos, kissing her, “Did you have fun with nana and papa?”

“Ah!” Evelyn squeals again, trying to reach for Beck. Beck takes her into his arms, giving her a big hug.

“She was such a joy to have.” John says, “Did you guys have fun?”

“Yes, we did. Hawaii is beautiful.” Jade says, running her fingers through Evelyn’s dark hair, “We’re happy to be back, though.”

“We’re glad you’re back, too.” Jen smiles, “Evelyn was a good girl for us, she did have a few moments where she really missed you both, but we facetimed you after.” She says.

“Oh, no.” Jade frowns, “It’s okay, munchkin, we’re back.” She says, kissing her daughter’s head.

  
  


They talk to Jen and John a bit before heading out, Evelyn is babbling the whole ride home, making both Beck and Jade extremely happy that they were home again. 

Once they arrive home, Jade sets Evelyn up in her high chair, putting some cheerios on her tray. Evelyn was obsessed with cheerios, it seemed to be her favorite food at the moment besides bananas and mango.

Jade really wanted to try and get Evelyn to finally say mama, Evelyn wasn’t all that stubborn when it came to words, especially if it were Jade telling her to say it.

“Evelyn, baby.” Jade says, “Can you say mama?”

Evelyn looks at her, smiling, but then goes back to her cheerios. Jade frowns, she was sure this would be a lot easier.

“Maybe she’s just not ready.” Beck says, “It takes a while for babies to say their first words.”

“The website I use says 8-12 months, which seems accurate.” Jade says, “She’s 9 months old, I think she can handle it.”

“Whatever you say.” Beck smirks, “Princess, can you say mama?”

Evelyn smacks her hands on the tray repeatedly, she was out of cheerios, so she wanted more.

“More? Okay.” Jade grabs the box of cheerios, pouring them onto the tray, “Don’t make yourself sick, baby.”

  
  


Evelyn ends up eating too much, causing her to spit up all over herself. Jade feels bad because she feels like she fed her too much, but Beck assures her it’s not her fault.

Jade cleans her up, putting her in the tub. Evelyn gets excited once she’s placed in the warm water, basically forgetting that she’d gotten sick all over herself.

“I swear, she’s obsessed with the bath.” Beck says, “She used to hate it.”

“Now she understands what toys are, that’s why she loves it so much.” Jade says, washing water over her back.

“Maybe she ate a lot on purpose to get a bath.” Beck says, “Could you imagine?”

“Please, I highly doubt it.” Jade rolls her eyes, running some water through the baby’s hair.

Evelyn got mad once Jade did that, she didn’t like the feeling of water running down her face. She screamed loudly and splashed the water, getting it all over Jade.

“Oh, god. Evelyn, don’t do that.” Jade says softly, “I know you don’t like when water gets in your eyes, I’m sorry.”

“Well, someone has an attitude.” Beck chuckles, “How cute.”

“I really hope she won’t have an attitude once she’s older, I won’t know how to stop that.” Jade says, “Two year olds can be overwhelming.”

“Yes, they can be. My cousins were wild when they were two.” Beck says, “Babysitting them was such a handful.”

“Well, now you’re babysitting permanently.” Jade says, hearing Evelyn whine, “We’re almost done with your bath, baby, then we can play together.”

  
  


Jade finishes up her bath, putting Evelyn in a new outfit and diaper. She takes her into the living room, placing her on her playmat.

Evelyn quickly crawled toward her favorite toy, bringing it over so her parents could see. 

Jade smiled, it was adorable how obsessed Evelyn was with that fox toy of hers. 

“You like showing Mommy your toys?” Beck asks, trying to get her to say mama.

“Mm!” Evelyn crawled onto Jade’s lap, shoving the toy in her face.

“Can you give mommy a kiss?” Jade asks her, “Right here?” She points to her cheek.

“Mwah!” Evelyn kisses her cheek, getting off her lap, taking the toy with her.

“Ugh. This is way harder than I thought.” Jade says, “Baby girl, can you say mana?”

“M… Mm….” Evelyn attempts, “M… M…” She tries more, but fails.

“It’s okay, you almost got it.” Jade tells her, “Do you want your fox?”

“Ah!” Evelyn squeals, trying to reach for her fox chew toy, Jade gives it to her, and she quickly starts putting the teething parts in her mouth.

“She’s obsessed with that thing.” Beck sighs, running his hand through his hair, “It’s been her favorite toy for a while now.”

“I know, I swear she likes it more than me.” Jade says, “But it’s cute knowing she has a comfort object.”

Jade heard Evelyn start to whine, catching her attention quickly. She sees the baby girl crawl over to her, climbing onto her lap and trying to get to her breast.

“Alright, pumpkin. I’ll feed you.” Jade says.

[...]

Later that night, Beck and Jade were watching TV in their bedroom, Evelyn sitting on their bed with them, playing with some of her toys. They were barely paying attention to the TV since Evelyn was being so cute.

“Give Daddy a big kiss, baby.” Jade tells her, she watches her crawl up to her daddy, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Mwah!” Evelyn giggles loudly, trying to grab his hair. 

“You’re so cute, princess.” Beck kisses her cheek back, “Now, can you give Mommy a kiss?” He asks her.

“Mama?” Evelyn says, turning around to face Jade.

“What…?” Jade’s eyes go wide, she looks at Beck, then at Evelyn.

“What did you say, baby?” Jade asks, she can already feel tears coming to her eyes.

“Mama!” Evelyn exclaims, crawling towards her, “Mama!”

“Yes, baby. I’m your mama.” Jade says, kissing her forehead, her vision is blurry from the tears in her eyes, she quickly wipes them away. “Mama loves you so, so much.”

“She just said mama, babe.” Beck tells his wife, “That’s incredible.”

“Record her saying it again, I need it on camera.” Jade says, Beck takes out his phone, recording her.

“Baby, can you say mama?” Beck asks.

“Mama!” Evelyn crawls closer to Jade, kissing her cheek, “Mwah!”

“I love you, babygirl.” Jade holds her close, “You’re mama’s baby girl, right?”

“Mama…” Evelyn cuddles up to her chest, making Jade’s heart melt. Jade runs her hand smoothly over her back, kissing her cheek.

“She’s such a mama’s girl.” Beck says, “I knew she would say it eventually.”

“She knows I’m her mama, Beck.” Jade tears up again, looking down at her baby, “Can you say Dada?”

“Da…” Evelyn mumbles, she’s exhausted.

“She’s tired, it’s okay.” Beck says, “Our little girl is growing up so fast, huh?”

“She is.” Jade agrees, “I honestly don’t want to put her in her crib.”

“That’s fine, she can sleep with us.” Beck pecks her cheek, “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.” Jade rests her head against the pillow, falling asleep.

Evelyn finally knew how to say mama, which was such an incredible milestone.

  
  
  



	34. Baby flu (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn catches the flu

All day, Evelyn had been acting weird. She was being more cranky and clingy than usual and didn’t seem to want to do anything but lay on her mother’s chest, sleep, and nurse. Both Beck and Jade were super concerned for her, so they decided to put her to bed early that night.

Jade woke up to scream-crying coming from the baby monitor, Jade didn’t think anything of it at first, until she started to hear coughing and sniffling, then crying again.

She quickly sat up, she quickly figured out that Evelyn must have been acting weird because she didn’t feel well. Jade goes to her room, seeing her sitting up in the crib and crying.

“Oh, no.” Jade frowns, putting her hand on Evelyn’s forehead, “You’re burning up.”

Evelyn coughs again, reaching her arms out to be picked up. All she wanted was the comfort of her mother.

“It’s okay, I got you.” Jade says softly, lifting her child up, letting her lay her tiny body against her. “Mama’s here.”

“Mama…” Evelyn buries her face into Jade’s neck, sniffling. She clings onto Jade harder, crying more.

Beck walks into the room, his hair messy from sleep.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Beck asks.

“No… She’s sick, she has a fever.” Jade says, “This is why she was acting weird today.”

“Oh, god. Okay.” Beck sighs, “I’ll run her a bath to get her fever down.”

“If it doesn’t work, we’re bringing her in.” Jade says, “I know she hates the doctor, but it’s needed.”

“Alright, got it.” Beck says, “I’ll be downstairs.”

“Okay.” Jade nods, watching him leave. Jade gets a fresh new pair of clothes for her, and a new diaper, too. 

She brings Evelyn downstairs into the bathroom, undressing her, she quickly starts screaming once Jade tries to undress her.

“It’s okay, princess. You’re just going to get a bath, okay?” Beck tells her. 

Jade manages to get her clothes off, placing her in the tub, she shrieks loudly once feeling how cold the water is. Evelyn quickly tries to crawl out of the tub.

“No, no. You have a fever, baby. You gotta stay in.” Jade says, “You’ll be okay.”

  
  


Evelyn is crying nearly the whole time she’s in the bathtub, Beck and Jade are trying their best to keep her calm but nothing seems to be working, once she’s out of the tub, Jade changes her and takes her temperature again, her fever is still there.

“I need to pack some essentials, please watch her.” Jade says, heading upstairs.

Beck has Evelyn against his chest, trying to calm her down. She obviously feels horrible and doesn’t know how to handle it, so she lets it out by crying.

Jade packs Evelyn a brand new outfit just in case, a few diapers, and her comfort object, she assumes they won’t be staying the night, so she doesn’t take much.

She packs her a couple of snacks just in case she’s hungry, and decides just to nurse her if she wants breast milk. 

“Are we ready to go?” Beck asks.

“Mhm.” Jade nods, “Let’s go.”

Beck and Jade get into the car, Jade puts Evelyn in her car seat, giving her her toy to hold onto. Evelyn looks at Jade with the saddest look in her eyes, seeming like she needed her.

“Beck. I’m gonna sit in the back with her.” Jade says, “I need to comfort her.”

“Okay, I understand.” Beck says.

Jade sits beside her, buckling herself in. She runs her hand over her baby’s head, trying to relax her so she’ll sleep through the ride.

  
  


They arrive at the hospital, Jade sits in a chair with Evelyn crying against her neck again, Beck talking to the receptionist about what was happening.

“She’s been acting weird all day, acting cranky and only wanting to sleep. But then she woke up with a fever and coughing.” Beck tells her.

“Okay. Doctor Rose should be with you shortly.” The receptionist says.

“Thanks.” Beck says, sitting back down.

“How’s she holding up?” Beck asks.

“Not good, she still feels warm.” Jade says, adjusting her daughter slightly. “She won’t stop crying, either. I don’t know what to do.

“Let her cry it out, she’s probably not used to this feeling.” Beck says, “All she needs is the comfort of her parents right now.”

“I know, I’m trying my best.” Jade says, running her hand over her daughter’s back, “You’re okay, pumpkin. It’s okay.” She says softly.

“M- Mama…” Evelyn cuddles closer to Jade, holding onto her shirt fabric, “Mama…” She whimpers, sniffling.

“I’m here, baby. Mama’s got you.” Jade says, “Mommy and Daddy are here, you’re going to feel all better soon.”

Evelyn tries to get closer to Jade’s breast, wanting to be nursed.

“You’re hungry? Okay, that’s a good sign.” Jade says, grabbing her blanket from her bag, she covers up Evelyn and begins to nurse her.

Jade peeks in the blanket every now and then, making sure she doesn’t slip off. 

“Evelyn?” Doctor Rose walks out, looking at her keyboard.

Beck stands up, Jade following. Beck grabs the empty car seat, following Doctor Rose into the room.

Jade finishes up nursing her, burping her and sitting her down on her lap.

“So, what seems to be the issue?” Doctor Rose asks.

“She was acting strange all day, cranky and only wanting to sleep. But then about an hour ago, she woke up with a fever, runny nose and cough.” Jade says.

“Okay, did you give her a bath to try and reduce the fever?” The blonde asks Jade.

“Yes, but there was no luck.” Jade says, “She wanted to nurse, which was good, but she’s not herself.”

“Alright, let me take a look at her. Can you sit her down?” She asks.

Jade nods, sitting Evelyn down, the baby girl quickly gets upset from being off of her mother’s lap, trying to reach her with her arms.

“The nice Doctor is going to check you out, I’m right here.” Jade says, standing besides Beck as Doctor Rose examines her.

  
  


“I think she has a touch of the flu. She’ll be okay, you’ll just need to give her some baby tylenol every night.” Doctor Rose says, “She may be cranky, sleepy, or extremely clingy, or all of the above. But that’s normal, she should start looking better in a few days.”

“Thank you so much.” Jade says, picking Evelyn up, “Is there anything else I can do?”

“She may not be very hungry, don’t force her to eat if she doesn’t want to.” She says, “She may only want breast milk for the timing being, but that’s completely okay.”

“Okay, I understand.” Jade says, feeling Evelyn clinging to her tightly. “What happens if she gets worse?”

“If she’s not better in a few days, bring her back. I’ll prescribe her something.” Doctor Rose tells her.

“Okay.” Jade says.

“Does she want a sticker?” Doctor Rose asks, “It might cheer her up.”

“Ev, baby. Do you want a sticker?” Jade asks.

Evelyn clings to Jade, burying her face in her neck. “Mama…”

“Here.” Doctor Rose hands her a sticker pad, “Take this, for every time she has her medicine, you can reward her with a sticker to get a laugh out of her.”

“Alright.” Jade says, “Thank you, again.”

“Not a problem.” Doctor Rose smiles.

[...]

Jade lets Evelyn sleep with them that night, Beck and Jade both cuddle her as she sleeps in between them. 

That morning, Jade woke up to Evelyn coughing and sniffling, then her beginning to cry. 

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade says softly, looking her in the eyes as they’re both laying down. “Do you want something to eat?”

“Mama…” Evelyn reaches out to her, sniffling again. 

Jade smiles at her, “Let’s wipe your nose and try and eat something, then we have to take your medicine.” 

Jade sits up, putting Evelyn on her lap, she gently wipes the baby’s nose, then letting her cling against her chest. She goes downstairs, setting her up in the high chair.“Okay, do you want cheerios or bananas?” Jade asks her, holding both items out.

Evelyn reaches for the cheerios, trying to grab the box out of Jade’s hand.

“You can’t have the full box, baby.” Jade laughs, pouring cheerios onto her tray, “Just slam your hands on the tray if you want more.”

  
  


Evelyn ate some of her cheerios, but she began to fuss since she wasn’t hungry anymore. Jade frowned, she knew it was normal for her to not be hungry, but she loved cheerios so much that it scared her.

“It’s time for your medicine now.” Jade says, “You’re going to hate it, but you’ll get a reward.”

Jade sits Evelyn down on the kitchen table, she reads the instructions on the box and does as told.

“This is gonna taste gross.” Jade tells her, managing to open the baby’s mouth and inject it in there.

Evelyn begins crying at the taste, trying to spit it out. Jade quickly stops her, picking her up and bringing her into the living room.

“Let’s pick out a sticker, baby.” Jade says, she’s still fussing in her arms, she grabs the sticker pad that’s on the coffee table.

“Which one do you want?” Jade asks her, “Just put your hand on it.”

Evelyn gases at the sticker pad, he eyes lighting up. She smacks her hand onto the silver star sticker.

“That one? Okay.” Jade peels the sticker off, putting it on her onesie, “There you go.”

  
  


Beck had come down about 30 minutes later, Evelyn was cruising around the coffee table playing with her toys, the two parents were both impressed that she was actually playing instead of being weepy.

But that quickly stopped, Evelyn began to whine and fuss, she must have been getting tired from the tylenol she’d taken.

“Are you tired, pumpkin?” Jade asks, “Come here, baby.”

Evelyn makes her way over to Jade, Jade picks her up and puts her on her lap, that upsets her since she wants to be cuddled.

“I guess they were right when they said she was going to be clingy.” Beck says.

“I don’t mind it, I just don’t want her to be sick anymore.” Jade says, letting Evelyn cuddle against her chest. “It sucks, Beck.”

“I know, I know. She’ll feel better soon.” Beck says, “You gave her medicine, right?”

“Yeah, she hated it.” Jade says, “But she got a sticker and seemed happy.”

“That’s good.” Beck leans over and kisses his daughter’s head. “We love you, baby. You’ll be okay.”

  
  


Later on, Evelyn was put down for a nap in her playpen. Beck and Jade were making sure they kept a close eye on her, because before her nap she’d been fussing and clinging onto her parents. 

Evelyn woke up, standing herself up by holding onto the side of the playpen. She saw her mother sitting besides Beck, wanting her.

“Mama!” Evelyn whined, trying to climb out of the crib, “Mama!”

Jade looked over, quickly walking over to her, making sure she didn’t try to climb out.

“No, no. Don’t do that.” Jade tells her calmly, “You’ll hurt yourself, baby.”

Evelyn looks at Jade, beginning to sail again.

“Mama…” She cried, wanting her attention.

“I know, pumpkin. I know you don’t feel well.” Jade picks her up, patting her back. “You’re okay, baby. We’re going to take care of you.”

[...]

For the rest of the evening, Evelyn was acting up and crying because of how horrible she felt. It broke Jade’s heart seeing her this way, and she didn’t seem like she was feeling any better.

This was going to be a long couple of days taking care of her.

  
  



	35. Baby flu (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck and jade continue to take care of their daughter

It was the next day, Evelyn was struggling to sleep because of her cough, leaving Beck and Jade to stay awake for most of the night taking care of her. Evelyn was being super clingy to both her parents, and when she wasn’t clinging onto them, she was being cranky and crying.

Jade had finally managed to fall asleep around 4 AM, but Evelyn woke up again around 5 AM. Jade was way too exhausted to get up, though.

“Beck, will you please go get her? I’m so tired.” Jade says, pulling her blanket over her body.

“Of course, babe.” Beck says, kissing her cheek, “Get some rest.”

“Mm.” Jade mumbles, falling back to sleep.

Beck gets up, heading to her room. Evelyn’s sitting up, crying her small heart out. It hurt Beck to see her like this.

“Hi, beautiful.” Beck says, picking her up, he sits down on the mini sofa, letting her rest against his chest.

“It’s okay, princess. Mommy and Daddy are taking care of you.” Beck says softly, kissing her head.

“Mama…” Evelyn sniffles, cuddling up to Beck more.

“I know you want mommy, but she’s exhausted, baby.” Beck says, “Do you want something to eat?”

Evelyn buries her head into her father’s chest, clinging onto him. She coughs a bit, then starts to cry again.

“Oh, baby… You sound terrible.” Beck sighs, “You’ll feel better soon, I promise.” He kisses her head.

  
  


A couple hours later, Jade had finally woken up. Beck was doing his best to keep Evelyn entertained and happy, although it wasn’t working very well, he managed to get a smile out of her.

Jade walked into the nursery, seeing Beck holding Evelyn. She smiles, going in and sitting down next to him.

“Good morning.” Jade says.

“Morning.” Beck kisses her softly, “Did you get any sleep?”

“Not really, but I’ll be okay.” Jade says, “Is she sleeping?”

“Sort of.” Beck shrugs, “She falls asleep then wakes herself up by coughing.”

“That reminds me, we need to give her her medicine.” Jade says, “Will you help me? She hates it.”

“Of course.” Beck nods.

“Thanks.” Jade pecks his cheek, she walks out and goes into the bathroom, grabbing the box.

She comes back in, sitting down. 

“Sit her up.” Jade says, getting the injection tube ready.

Beck sits Evelyn up on his lap, Evelyn quickly snaps awake, she sees her mom and quickly gets excited.

“Hi, baby.” Jade smiles, “You need to take your medicine, okay?”

Evelyn sees the tube in Jade’s hand, quickly getting upset and trying to crawl away. Beck stops her, having her sit up.

“Alright, open up.” Jade says, Evelyn refuses to open her mouth, so Jade has to do it manually. She eventually gets it inside her mouth, it results with a lot of screaming and crying, but she manages to do it successfully.

“I’m sorry, pumpkin. I know you hate it.” Jade says, running a hand through her hair, “It’s going to make you feel better, though.”

Evelyn tries spitting out the medicine, but Jade stops her. Beck and Jade decide to take her downstairs and try and feed her, to distract her from how she’s feeling.

Beck cuts up some bananas, he places them in a bowl. Jade tries to entertain Evelyn by showing her her favorite toys and giving them to her, but she kept dropping them on the floor and crying.

“Okay, Evelyn. We have some bananas for you.” Beck says, placing them down on her tray, “Eat up.”

Evelyn stuck her hand inside the bowl, taking a banana slice and shoving it in her mouth.

“Good girl.” Jade kisses the side of her head, watching as she eats.

  
  


Evelyn ate some of her bananas, which made both Beck and Jade happy. Once Jade picks her up though, she throws it up all over her shirt.

“Oh, god.” Beck mumbles, “I’ll get you a new shirt.”

“Thanks, I’ll clean her up.” Jade says, she sits Evelyn down on the kitchen table, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it, cleaning her up.

Beck comes downstairs with a new shirt for Jade, handing it to her.

“You get changed, I’ll take care of her.” Beck says, “Why don’t you take a shower, too? You look exhausted.”

“A shower sounds amazing.” Jade says, “Are you sure you don’t need me to stick around?”

“I’ll be fine, I can try putting her down for a nap.” Beck offers.

“No, it’s too early.” Jade says, “Just try and play with her, make her smile. That should help.”

“Okay.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jade says, grabbing the new shirt and heading into the bathroom.

“Looks like it’s just me and you.” Beck says to Evelyn, bringing her into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

Evelyn is sitting on Beck’s lap, looking up at him. She tries reaching for his face, but fails.

“You want to touch my face?” Beck raises his brows, “Okay, go ahead.” He says, bringing her closer.

Evelyn smacks her hand onto his cheek, giggling. She then reaches for his hair, tugging on it.

“Gentle, princess.” Beck says, “You’re already happy and you just got sick, that’s crazy.”

“Da-da.” Evelyn manages to say, smiling. “Da!”

“Yes, baby. I’m your daddy.” Beck says, “Mommy’s gonna be so happy to hear this.”

“Mama?” Evelyn says.

“Mama’s showering right now, she’ll be out soon.” Beck says, “Your hair is growing in, baby.” He says, running his fingers through it.

“You’re gonna have such nice hair, just like me.” Beck says, “I know you got most of your mom’s genes, but you have some of mine, too.”

“Da-da!” Evelyn giggles, patting his cheek gently.

“I love you so much, princess.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “I know you have a strong bond with your mom, you’ve had a bond since the moment you were born. But I’m always going to be here for you, baby.” He says, smiling.

“Da-da…” Evelyn cuddles up to his chest, tugging on his shirt, trying to get comfortable.

“You’re the spitting image of your mother and I love it.” Beck says, “My little girl.” He smiles, running a hand over her back.

  
  


Jade got out of the shower eventually, she was drying her hair when she came out of the bathroom, but stopped once seeing Evelyn laying on Beck’s chest.

“How sweet.” Jade smiles, walking over to them.

“How was your shower?” Beck asks.

“Good, it was relaxing.” Jade says, sitting down. “How’s she doing?”

“She was giggling a lot, and she even said dada for the first time.” Beck says.

“I missed it? Damn it.” Jade sighs, “At least she knows how to address both of us now.”

“Yep.” Beck says, seeing that Evelyn is trying to get to Jade, “Well, look at that.”

“Come here, baby.” Jade welcomes her into her arms, “Do you feel any better?”

“Ma-ma.” Evelyn mumbles, cuddling up to her mother's chest, her exhaustion from the medicine had kicked in.

“Are you tired, baby?” Jade asks, “You can sleep against my chest if you want.”

Evelyn rests her head against Jade’s chest, and she’s asleep within minutes.

[...]

It was the day after, and Evelyn seemed to be feeling a lot better. She was crawling around happily and playing, she was still cranky from time to time, but she was mostly happy.

“Ah!” Evelyn giggles loudly, crawling over to her toys, showing them off to her Mom and Dad.

“I love your toys, princess.” Beck says, “Keep showing them to us.”

Evelyn grabbed her fox toy and brought it over to Jade, placing it gently on her lap, waiting for her to say something.

“This one’s your favorite, isn't it?” Jade asks, smiling, “It’s very cute.”

“Mama!” Evelyn exclaims, trying to get onto her lap.

“I’ll help you, pumpkin.” Jade says, lifting Evelyn onto her lap, she was appeased now.

“I’m so glad she’s feeling better, that was a nightmare.” Beck says.

“It was, I hated seeing her that way.” Jade says, kissing the top of her baby’s head, “Are you feeling better, baby?”

Evelyn wasn’t paying attention to Jade, she was fidgeting with her toy at the moment.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes, then.” Beck chuckles, kissing his wife’s cheek.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Girls day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn has a girls day with jade, cat and tori

Evelyn was nearly 10 months old, and she was starting to try and stand by herself, but she would usually fall on her bottom whenever she succeeded. Jade had to keep a close eye out for her, just in case she started walking by herself, or she fell and hurt herself.

Jade was doing some online school work. catching up on missed assignments, due to Evelyn’s flu, she missed a couple days of school and some assignments, needing to catch up.

Evelyn was playing with her toys while cruising around the coffee table, running her car toy along the sides of it. Since Jade wasn’t paying attention to her, she decided to try and get her attention.

It was a hot day, so she was only wearing a diaper, making the ability to get hurt easy. Evelyn puts her car down, moving over to the couch, she holds onto the side of it, getting closer to Jade.

“Mama?” Evelyn tries getting her attention, poking at her leg.

Jade looked up from her laptop, smiling, she ran her fingers through Evelyn’s soft hair.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, “Mommy’s working right now, I’ll play with you soon.” She says, patting Evelyn’s back.

Evelyn goes back to playing with her car, when Jade’s not finished with her work soon enough, she tries standing up by herself again.

Jade takes her eyes off her computer screen, seeing Evelyn attempting to stand up. 

“Ev, honey, don’t do that.” Jade says, quickly standing up and picking her up, “You could hurt yourself, baby.”

“Mama!” Evelyn gets excited, trying to cuddle her.

“I swear, I can never take my eyes off you.” Jade sighs, kissing her daughter’s cheek, “Tomorrow we’re going out with Cat and Tori, remember? We’re going to have so much fun.”

“Ke-Ke?” Evelyn looks up at Jade, trying to pronounce the name Cat.

“Yes, baby. We’re going to see Cat tomorrow.” Jade says, putting Evelyn on her lap. “Why don’t you sit next to me while I finish my work?”

“Mama…” Evelyn rests her head on her mom’s chest, trying to get close to her.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Jade smiles.

[...]

The next day, Jade was prepping Evelyn for their day out. She put her in a nice outfit since it was going to be hot that day, so she put her in a gray romper with a little sun hat.

Jade decided to wear a black sun hat, to match with her daughter and to keep the sun out of her face, with a black dress to match.

“You two look adorable.” Beck says, kissing Jade’s cheek. “I love the matching hats.”

“Hers isn’t black, I thought that’d be too dark.” Jade says.

“Well, you still look cute.” Beck smiles, “What are you guys going to do?”

“We’ll probably go to a restaurant, then sit at the beach for a bit.” Jade says, “I’ll introduce her to the water when we go together.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Beck says, “Do you have everything you need? Are they picking you up?”

“No, I’m driving.” Jade says, “And she’s got all her essentials and toys packed.”

“Good, just making sure.” Beck says, “You should get going.”

“You’re right, they’re probably on their way.” Jade kisses Beck softly, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Beck says, “Have fun, Ev.” He kisses his daughter on the cheek.

  
  


Jade drives to the restaurant, during the drive, she hears Evelyn babbling loudly, making her chuckle. 

She arrives at the restaurant, taking Evelyn out of her car seat. She puts her against her chest, walking inside.

Cat and Tori were waiting for her, happy to see their friend.

“Hi, Jade!” Cat says, “Do you want to sit outside?”

“I don’t mind, I’m sure Evelyn will love it.” Jade says, “She’s obsessed with the outdoors.”

“Perfect, We’ll go get a seat.” Tori says.

Tori leads them outside, they sit down, the table has an umbrella attached to it so the sun won't get in their eyes, they get a high chair for Evelyn, putting her in it.

“She looks so cute, Jade!” Cat exclaims, “I love her hat.”

“Yeah, it’s cute.” Jade says, adjusting it carefully on Evelyn’s head. “I thought we could match.”

“Can Evelyn eat actual food?” Tori asks, “We could get her something.”

“I’m not getting my child a burger and fries.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I have snacks for her, but she can eat a couple french fries. She loves those.”

“Who doesn’t love fries?” Cat asks.

“Psychopaths.” Jade says.

“True.” Tori smirks, “What else does she eat?”

“Bananas, cheerios, mango, apple, applesauce… I could go on, but those are her favorites.” Jade says, “She likes carrots, too.”

“Chi?” Evelyn babbles, hearing her favorite snack.

“Yes, pumpkin. Cheerios.” Jade says, “Do you want some?”

“Chi!” Evelyn slams her hands on the high chair tray.

“I’m getting it, love.” Jade says, looking through her purse, she takes out the plastic bag of cheerios, putting it in a bowl and handing it to her.

“Wow, someone’s talkative.” Tori says, “I don’t remember her talking this much.”

“It’s more like babbling.” Jade says, “She can say mama and dada, and then mumbles some other words.” She smiles. “Cat, she tried saying your name yesterday.”

“Really?!” Cat quickly gets excited, “When??”

“While I was telling her about going out.” Jade says, “I caught her trying to stand up, and I told her about our girls day. So she babbled your name.”

“Can you tell her to do it again?” Cat asks, “Please?”

“Evelyn.” Jade gets her daughter’s attention, “Who’s that?” She asks, pointing to Cat.

“Ke!” Evelyn exclaims.

“Good girl.” Jade kisses her cheek.

“Yay!” Cat says excitedly, “Good job, Evelyn.”

“Mama.” Evelyn’s attention quickly goes back to Jade, trying to hand her one of her cheerios that had been in her mouth.

“As much as I love you, I’m gonna have to say no on that.” Jade smiles, “It’s all yours, pumpkin.”

“Mama!” Evelyn keeps insisting, trying to get closer to her.

“Fine, I’ll have it.” Jade takes the cheerio out of her hand, putting it in her mouth, “Thank you, baby, that was delicious.”

  
  


The three girls order their food, and Jade gets a small plate of fries so that Evelyn can try some. She’s excited about the fries, jumping in her seat.

“Well, someone’s excited.” Tori chuckles, taking a sip of her drink, “How old is she now? Nearly 10 months?”

“Yeah, I can’t believe she’s already starting to stand up.” Jade says, cutting up a french fry for Evelyn to pick at, “Seems like yesterday that I brought her home for the first time.”

“She’s gotten so big, Jade.” Cat says, “Will she be at graduation?”

“For sure. She’s learning how to clap and wave.” Jade says, “Maybe she’ll be able to walk by then.”

“That would be so cute.” Tori says, “Imagine her hugging you at the end of graduation.”

“She shows her fair share of affection, so that’s possible.” Jade says with a smile, “Do you guys know if you’re going to college?”

“I got into a few schools and picked one, I think I’m going to Nevada for college.” Tori says, “I’ll come and visit whenever I can.”

“School is important, Vega. Don’t worry about it.” Jade assures her, “What about you, Cat?”

“Robbie and I are going to the same school for acting!” Cat says happily, “We’re going to get an apartment together.”

“That’s nice, Cat.” Jade gives her friend a smile, helping Evelyn eat some of her food.

“What about you?” Tori asks, “Where are you going?”

“I can’t go anywhere, Tori.” Jade says, “I got into online school, so I can watch my kid while doing schoolwork.”

“Is Beck doing the same?” Cat asks her.

“Mhm, he’s probably going to get a part time job, too.” Jade says, “To be able to spend time with us and get money for the family.”

“That’s good.” Tori comments, “I know you wanted to go to college, but online classes aren’t too bad.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Jade shrugs, “I probably won’t be able to pursue my dreams for a while, but I love spending time with my family.” She says, kissing Evelyn on her head.

“She’s amazing, Jade.” Tori says, “You’re so lucky to have her.”

“Some days are harder than others, since she’s beginning to throw tantrums when I tell her not to do something.” Jade says, “But waking up to her calling my name through the baby monitor always makes my day.”

“That’s adorable.” Cat smiles, “Evelyn, do you love your mama?”

“Mama!” Evelyn exclaims, trying to reach for her.

“You can sit on my lap until our food comes.” Jade tells her, taking her out of the high chair and sitting her on her lap. 

  
  


After eating their food, they arrive at the beach. Cat and Tori set up the umbrella and put a towel under it, then go set up their chairs.

Jade needs to nurse her, she sits down on the towel and adjusts Evelyn, covering her up with a blanket as she lets her nurse.

She finishes up quickly, burping her. She sits Evelyn down on the towel, who starts crawling towards the sand.

“Be careful, pumpkin. Don’t get it in your mouth.” Jade says, making sure to stay close to her.

“Ooh!” Evelyn gasps excitedly, picking up the sand and letting it pour through her small fingers. 

“I know, it’s very cool.” Jade says, “Do you want to build a sandcastle?”

“Sandcastle?!” Cat speaks up quickly, “I brought buckets!”

“Perfect.” Jade says, picking up Evelyn, “Let’s go make a sand castle, baby.”

Cat and Jade go over to the ocean, filling it with water, they bring it over to the sand again. Tori joins in and helps Evelyn put sand in the bucket.

“Like this, Ev.” Tori says, scooping sand into the bucket, “Can you do that?”

Evelyn scoops sand into her hand, putting it in the bucket.

“Yay! Good job.” Jade says encouragingly, clapping her hands so Evelyn feels good.

Evelyn giggles, trying to clap her own hands.

They put sand into the bucket, tipping it over and helping it form. They pull the bucket up, revealing a perfectly sculpted sand castle part.

“Look at that!” Tori smiles, “Good job, babygirl.” She says to Evelyn, patting her back.

  
  


They repeat that process a few times, making a good looking sand castle, Jade was proud of Evelyn for helping, kissing her cheek gently.

“You did amazing, pumpkin.” Jade tells her, “You helped make that.”

“She did all the work, pretty much.” Cat says, smiling. “Good job, Evelyn!”

Evelyn claps her hands again, squealing loudly. 

  
  


Jade takes Evelyn back underneath the towel, applying some sunscreen to her arms to make sure she wouldn’t get burned. Once she was done, she took her eyes off Evelyn for only a minute, and the baby girl was trying to crawl near the ocean.

“No, no.” Jade quickly gets up, picking her daughter up, “You can’t go into the ocean, yet. It’s dangerous all by yourself.”

Evelyn begins to cry loudly, being upset with her mother’s tone. Jade sighs, taking her back underneath the umbrella. 

“You can’t do that, baby. You can’t walk yet and I don’t need you getting hurt.” Jade tells her, trying to comfort her.

Evelyn snuggles up against Jade’s body, still crying. Jade pats her back, hushing her.

“What happened?” Tori asks, sitting next to Jade.

“I told her not to go near the ocean by herself and she got upset.” Jade says, “She doesn’t like being told no.”

“I think she gets that from you.” Tori chuckles.

“No kidding.” Jade smirks, “I mean, it can’t hurt to dip her feet in, right?”

“Not at all. We’ll keep it a secret from Beck.” Tori says, “Shall we?”

“Yes we shall.” Jade says, “Come on, Evelyn. We’re going to test out water.”

Jade picks Evelyn up, Tori and Cat follow her over to the water.

“Alright, it may be cold. Be prepared.” Jade tells her, dipping her baby’s feet in, she hears a squeal from her, kicking her tiny feet.

“It’s okay, honey. It’s not gonna hurt you.” Jade says, “It’s just water.”

“Wah-Wah!” Evelyn exclaims, kicking her feet in the water and giggling.

“Well, someone likes the water.” Tori chuckles, “You’ll be a good swimmer one day.”

“Don’t encourage her.” Jade tells her friend sternly, “If you ever see a dolphin, Ev. Come to me, okay?”

“Jade! Don’t tell her that.” Cat pouts, “Dolphin’s are cute.”

“No, they’re not.” Jade rolls her eyes, “They’re scary creatures, Cat. You better not encourage her.” She says.

“Fine.” Cat pouts, “Do you like fish, Evelyn?”

Evelyn sticks her tongue out, babbling once hearing the word ‘fish’, knowing they liked to swim underwater.

[...]

Once it was starting to get dark, they packed up and headed home. Evelyn was fast asleep in her car seat, which meant she could put her to bed when she got home.

Jade arrived home, picking Evelyn up and draping her over her chest, walking inside of the living room to see Beck watching TV.

“Hi.” Jade says quietly.

“Hey.” Beck stands up, kissing her softly. “How was the beach?”

“It was good, she’s obsessed with sand.” Jade says, “She tried eating it.”

Beck laughs, “Typical Evelyn.” He says, putting a hand on her back, “I see she had a lot of fun.”

“Mhm. She did. We built a sand castle with her.” Jade says, “Want to come to bed?”

“Yes, I’m starting to get tired.” Beck says, “Let’s go.”

Jade puts her down in her crib, kissing her forehead. She gets into bed with Beck, quickly falling asleep.

What a fun day.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn learns to walk

Evelyn was officially 10 months old, this was a big milestone due to some behavior changes. For example, Evelyn had started trying to bite both of her parents with her newfound teeth abilities, which they had to get under control by telling her no, at first, the result to that wasn’t very good, but over time she was starting to listen, but sometimes she would still throw a tantrum.

She knew how to clap and wave now, Jade and Beck would usually cheer her on if she did something right, making her clap in response. Evelyn was attempting to walk from time to time, but it was taking a lot of effort to encourage her to take her first steps.

Beck and Jade held onto one of Evelyn’s hands each, trying to encourage her to start walking. Evelyn thought it was a game so she had fun and tried to laugh to keep them going, but once they let go of her hands, she got upset.

“Try and take a few steps, baby.” Jade says, “You got this, you’ve done it before.”

Evelyn took a step, but quickly fell onto her bottom. She began to scream and cry once she fell, reaching for her mom.

“Don’t cry, pumpkin.” Jade says, kneeling down in front of her, “You got one, that’s a good start.”

“Yeah, princess. You don’t need to be upset.” Beck kneels down beside his wife, “We’ll help you walk.”

“Mama…” Evelyn whimpers, reaching for her again.

Jade picks her up, Evelyn was getting big but it wasn’t too bad. She still loved carrying her around since she was technically still a baby.

“Is there anything else we can try?” Beck asks, “We can do what we did when she learned how to crawl.”

“That could work, but she’s obviously cranky right now, so we should play to cheer her up.” Jade says, “Why don’t we play a little?”

Evelyn squeals, bouncing in Jade’s arms in excitement. 

Jade sits Evelyn down on her play mat, Beck and Jade sitting down beside her, they watch as she crawls around, sitting herself up once finding the toy she wants to play with.

Evelyn found her favorite toy car, she managed to stand up. She takes a few steps towards Beck and Jade before falling on a block, that was very painful and she begins to wail.

“Oh, no.” Jade frowns, “Come here, baby. It’s okay.” She says, picking Evelyn up and placing her on her lap.

“Let me take a look.” Beck says, he gently takes the baby girl’s leg, but as soon as he touches it, she screams loudly.

“It’s just Daddy, pumpkin.” Jade tells her, kissing her cheek, “Will you let mommy look at it?”

Evelyn lets Jade take a look, it’s not too bad, just a minor cut that’s bleeding. It wouldn’t need stitches or anything, just a kiss and a bandaid.

“I’ll grab some bandaids.” Beck says, “You’ll be fine, princess. It’s just a little cut.” He tells her, kissing her head.

Jade tries calming the baby down, although the cut wasn’t too bad, it still hurt her a lot. Evelyn was clinging onto Jade and whining, snot running down her face.

“Baby, you need to calm down.” Jade tells her, “You’re going to be fine, I’ll give it a little kiss, okay?” She tells her.

“Mama…” Evelyn sniffles, whining.

Jade kisses her injury gently, then kisses Evelyn on her forehead for good measure. The 10 month old manages to smile, kicking her legs in excitement.

“See? It’s not that bad.” Jade smiles, “You get your dramatic attitude from me, baby.”

Beck comes back with a couple boxes of bandaids, patterned ones so that Evelyn could choose. Evelyn saw them and got scared, crying out again.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Jade says, “Look, you can pick the one you want.” She points to them as Beck sits down.

“Which one do you want?” Beck asks her, “The hello kitty or princess one?”

“Ke!” Evelyn says, pointing to the hello kitty bandaids.

“Good choice.” Beck says, he takes a bandaid out of the box, opening it and applying it to her knee.

“All better now.” Beck smiles, kissing her knee. “Do you want to play some more?”

Evelyn got excited, crawling off of Jade’s lap over to her toys.

[...]

After putting Evelyn to bed, Beck and Jade decided to discuss how they’d get Evelyn walking, seeing how she fell today, they wanted to go the safe route.

“I can’t believe I forgot to clean up after her, I’m so irresponsible.” Jade sighs, “It’s my fault that she hurt herself.”

“No, it’s not.” Beck says, “You didn’t know that would happen, she’s unpredictable, Jade. You didn’t think she’d try and walk.”

“Well, she’s a smart girl. She knows what she’s doing.” Jade says, “She only started crawling a couple months ago, is it wrong to encourage her to walk?”

“Not at all, a lot of parents do this.” Beck says, “Some babies are late bloomers when it comes to walking, but Evelyn seems willing to walk. She just needs to learn the basics.” He says.

“You’re right.” Jade says, “We just need to get her to walk to one of us, if we hold one of her toys, she’ll come to us- simple.”

“Exactly. She may try to crawl, but if we stand her up, she’ll know what to do.” Beck says, “She’s smarter than you think.”

“I know, she’s my daughter.” Jade says, “She’s got your intelligence and my dramatic attitude.”

“She is quite dramatic.” Beck laughs, “We should get some sleep, who knows what time she’ll be awake.”

“Yeah.” Jade says, kissing him. “Night.”

“Night.”

  
  


The next day, Beck and Jade sat across from each other on the floor. Beck propped Evelyn up onto her feet, holding onto her side, about to let her walk.

“Okay, baby. I have your toy.” Jade holds up her comfort object, her fox. “Walk to mama, okay?”

“Mama!” Evelyn reaches her hands out, trying to get her to come to her.

“No, baby. You gotta walk to me.” Jade smiles, “You’re smart, you can do it.”

“Alright, princess. Walk to mommy.” Beck kisses her cheek, letting go of her side.

Evelyn is wobbly on her feet at first, but she gets the hang of it. 

Evelyn takes a couple steps, then falls onto her bottom, but she doesn’t give up that easily. She manages to lift herself up, walking towards Jade.

Jade is in shock, she didn’t expect Evelyn to be able to master walking so quickly. She smiles, engulfing Evelyn in a hug.

“Good job, baby girl!” Jade cheers happily, “You did it.” She claps for her.

Evelyn giggles, clapping her tiny hands together. Beck smiles, walking over towards Jade and sitting beside her.

“Give daddy a hug too.” Beck says, Evelyn does as told, hugging him.

  
  


After that, Beck and Jade sit on her play mat with her. Evelyn’s showing off how she can walk, she still occasionally falls onto her bottom, but she gets right back up and doesn’t even fuss.

“You’re so good at walking, princess.” Beck says, “Now you can give us hugs properly.”

As Beck says that, Evelyn gives him a hug, then kisses his cheek with a loud ‘mwah!’.

“Aww, thank you, baby.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “Go give mommy a hug.”

Evelyn doesn’t hesitate, she gives Jade a big hug. Kissing her cheek, Jade melts a little inside, giving her baby girl a hug back.

Both Beck and Jade couldn’t have been more proud of her, she was growing up so fast, it was hard to see for the two of them, but they loved how her personality kept growing and growing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	38. Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang has a beach day

It was a hot day in Los Angeles, and the heat was getting so bad in Beck and Jade’s apartment, that they decided to take a trip to the beach. The gang would be joining them later on, but first they wanted to have some time with Evelyn.

Jade dressed Evelyn up in a cute one piece swimsuit, Cat had purchased it for her during her pregnancy, and she was fond of it because it wasn’t too girly and pink. She applied sunscreen to the baby girl’s skin, making sure her skin was shiny so absolutely nothing would burn her.

“Jade, she’s gonna be fine.” Beck chuckles, “Come on, we should get going.”

“I know, I just worry she’ll burn easily. She’s got my skin.” Jade says.

“Well, I don’t think she likes that much sunscreen.” Beck says, seeing Evelyn try and lick it off herself.

“No, don’t eat that.” Jade says, “It’s yucky, baby.”

“She’s going to want to go into the water, we’ll reapply once she’s gone in.” Beck says.

“Speaking of water, do you have her floaties?” Jade asks, “She’s not going to go in that deep, but just in case.”

“Yes, they’re in the bag.” Beck says, “Everything else is in the car.”

“Perfect.” Jade picks Evelyn up, “Let’s go then.”

  
  


Beck and Jade arrive at the beach, Jade takes Evelyn out of her car seat, she still wasn’t sure about letting Evelyn walk on cement, so she held her all the way to the beach. 

Beck set up their chairs and umbrella, Jade put Evelyn down, letting her walk around and feel the sand between her toes. She actually didn’t seem to mind it, and even tried to eat it.

“No, pumpkin. That’s not food.” Jade says, moving her hand away from her mouth, “Put that down, please.”

Evelyn does as told, she walks over to the umbrella, digging through the bag to try and find some beach toys.

“Let me help you, princess.” Beck kneels down beside his daughter, “Do you want your bucket?”

Evelyn claps her hands together, laughing. Beck reaches in and grabs her sandcastle bucket, handing it over.

“Do you want to make a sand castle, Ev?” Jade asks, she claps her hand in response.

“Okay, let’s go.” Jade picks her up, Beck follows them as they walk over to the shore. Jade puts Evelyn down, the three of them putting water in the bucket.

They take the bucket back over to their spot, all sitting down together. Beck helps Evelyn fill the bucket with sand, Jade cheering her on as she does so.

Jade and Evelyn turn the bucket over, patting it’s sides. They take it off, revealing a nicely sculpted sand castle.

“Good job, baby.” Beck says, patting her back, “Come on, let’s make more.”

  
  


They put more sand castle sculptures together, forming a beautiful castle. Evelyn was so proud of herself, clapping her hands happily.

“You did so good, pumpkin.” Jade tells her, patting her head gently. “Are you excited to show it to Cat and Tori?”

“Ke-Ke!” Evelyn exclaims.

“Yes, baby. Cat’s gonna be here.” Jade runs her fingers through the baby’s growing hair, “Can you say Tori?”

“T… T…” Evelyn tried, she couldn’t quite pronounce her ‘t’ yet, but Jade loved the effort.

“Good try.” Jade kisses her forehead, “You’ll get it soon.”

  
  


Later, the gang finally arrived at the beach. They set their chairs up around Beck and Jade’s area, and everyone was impressed that Evelyn was already walking. 

“Oh wow, you’re such a big girl, Evelyn!” Tori exclaims, “Can you show me the sand castle you made?”

Evelyn toddles over to her sand castle, smiling happily as she proudly stands beside it. Tori smiles, giving her a small hug.

“That’s amazing, Ev.” Tori says, “Good job, sweetie.”

Evelyn claps for herself, giggling.

“Do you want to go in the water, princess?” Beck asks, “Mama will get your floaties.”

“She’s not swimming, Beck.” Jade says, “She’s just taking a few steps in.”

“I know, but it’s just in case she falls.” Beck says, “Come here, love, we gotta put them on.”

Jade helps Beck put the floaties up Evelyn’s arms, she makes sure they’re fully on before Beck and Jade take her over to the water, letting her step her feet in.

“Ah!” Evelyn squeals, stepping back, the water’s pretty cold.

“Is it cold?” Jade asks, putting her foot in, “It is, it’s okay, baby. It won’t hurt you.”

“Mama…” Evelyn holds onto her leg, burying her face in it.

“You’re okay, love.” Jade pats her back, trying to encourage her to try again, “It’s not going to hurt you.” 

Evelyn finally listens to Jade, stepping in a few too many steps. Jade tries to catch up with her, but she’s quite fast.

“Evelyn, no! Don’t go in that far.” Jade says, running after her.

“No, princess. Listen to mommy.” Beck walks in after Jade, trying to bring her back, but a small wave knocks her over, making water get in her mouth.

“Shit.” Jade mumbles, she quickly scoops Evelyn into her arms, and she’s screaming and crying already, coughing up the water she’d inhaled.

“I told you we shouldn’t have brought her floaties.” Jade sighs, “Now look what’s happened.”

“I know, babe. I’m sorry, I should have trusted your instincts.” Beck says, “Now we know not to let her go in.”

“That’s gonna be hard, considering she’s almost one and very eager.” Jade says, “Come on, let’s calm her down.”

  
  


Beck and Jade bring her back underneath the umbrella, Jade pats her back as she spits up some of the water she had swallowed, she’s still crying, though.

“What happened?” Cat asks, frowning.

“A wave pushed her over.” Jade says simply, “She swallowed some salt water.”

“Oh no.” Cat says, “Will she be okay?”

“Yes, Cat. She’ll be fine.” Jade says, “She’s not going into the water for a very long time though.”

“Mama…” Evelyn whimpers, trying to nuzzle up to her breast.

“Are you hungry? Daddy’s got your bottle.” Jade says, “Beck, can you hand me her bottle?”

“Of course.” Beck says, handing her the bottle, “Here.”

“Thank you.” Jade says. She puts the bottle up to her child’s mouth, but she refuses it, trying to go for Jade’s breast again.

“You want to nurse instead?” Jade raises her brows, “At least try the bottle.”

Evelyn refuses again, whining loudly. Jade frowns at her attitude, she really didn’t feel like nursing her, but if she really wanted it, she’d have to give in.

“Okay, fine. You can nurse. Only because I feel bad you swallowed salt water.” Jade says, unhooking her bikini top and letting her nurse.

Jade still felt that same bonding feeling whenever she nursed her baby, she honestly wanted to keep doing this until she was at least 14 months old. She felt so close to Evelyn when she did this, just like the time when she first fed her.

She finishes up quickly, burping her. Jade stands up, holding her. She sits her down on the sand, giving her a bucket and a shovel.

Evelyn sees the shovel, trying to shove it in her mouth. She quickly stops her, instructing her on how to dig up sand.

“Try it, baby. It’ll be fun.” Jade says, “Then me, you and Daddy can go for a walk.”

Evelyn digs up some sand with her shovel, putting it in the bucket. She giggles once she’s succeeded at it, Jade cheering her on.

  
  


After a while, Evelyn spotted Robbie accidentally stepping on part of her sandcastle, making her scream and cry.

Jade’s shocked at first, thinking it came out of nowhere. But she quickly turns around and sees, she’s mad, but she can’t cuss him out.

“It’s okay, baby. Accidents happen.” Jade says, pulling her daughter into a hug. Beck rushes over, seeing what happened.

“What the hell, man?!” Beck snaps, “It was right there, how could you not see it?”

“Dude, I don’t have my glasses on!” Robbie says, “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine, just… Wear your glasses next time, I don’t know.” Beck shrugs, “Come say you’re sorry to her.”

“Okay.” Robbie says, he bends down in front of her, “Hi, Evelyn. I’m sorry for knocking over your sand castle.”

“Mama…” Evelyn whines.

“Give him a hug, he’s saying he’s sorry.” Jade tells her, “Or don’t, I don’t mind.”

“Jade…” Beck mumbles.

“I’m just kidding.” Jade rolls her eyes.

Evelyn looks at Robbie, Jade urges her to give him a hug, she does, but quickly goes back to her mother.

“Thanks, I can help her rebuild it.” Robbie offers.

“It’s fine, she’ll get over it. She’s becoming dramatic.” Jade says, “But you can do it, we may take her for a walk to calm her down. It’ll be a nice surprise to come back to.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Robbie says, getting up. He calls Cat over, having her help.

“Do you want to go for a walk, baby?” Beck asks her, “We can collect sea glass and sea shells.”

“Not sea glass, she’ll hurt herself.” Jade says, “But maybe sea shells.”

“Alright, let’s go then.” Beck says.

  
  


The three start walking together, they hold both of Evelyn’s hands, making sure she’s not going to step on anything sharp. 

“Look, baby. A seashell.” Beck points out, “Do you want it?”

Evelyn reaches for it, Jade helps her, putting it in her bag.

“We’ll keep them in my bag so you don’t lose them, how does that sound?” Jade asks her, and she seems content with it.

“She seems like she’s doing better.” Beck says, “I know Robbie didn’t mean to, it was an accident.”

“I was about to cuss him out, but I’m not that much of a bad influence.” Jade says, “I just know ‘no’ is going to be her favorite word eventually.”

“She can only say our names, Jade. I’m pretty sure that won’t be for a while.” Beck assures her, “And if it is her favorite word… We’ll teach her new ones.”

“That’s true.” Jade says, she hears Evelyn babbling, pointing at something on the ground.

It was a unique looking rock, Jade smiles, picking it up for her.

“Isn’t that cool?” Jade says, letting Evelyn look at it. “We can take it home.”

As Jade tried putting it in her bag, Evelyn whined and reached for it.

“Okay, you can hold it. Be gentle.” Jade tells her, letting her hold it, “And don’t put it in your mouth.”

Evelyn does as told, holding it tightly in her hands. They find a lot more sea shells and sea glass, Jade puts them in her bag, keeping them for later.

[...]

  
  


Evelyn was fast asleep when Beck and Jade got home, she was draped over Jade’s shoulder, passed out. 

Jade rocked her before putting her in her crib, kissing her forehead gently. She gets into bed with Beck, she feels exhausted from her long day at the beach, but it was fun, too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck, jade and the gang finally graduate !!

It was officially graduation day for the gang. All of them couldn’t believe that they had come this far in life, and they were finally going to pursue their dreams out in the world. Beck and Jade were just relieved to graduate, seeing that they had a baby in Junior year, causing them to miss a lot of school.

Due to making up work online, the two managed to pass senior year with a good grade. They were both going to do online school, and possibly try and get part time jobs, but they were going to wait on that until Evelyn was older than one.

Jade was freshening up, wearing her graduation gown with a nice dress underneath. They were throwing a party at their apartment after the ceremony to celebrate. Jade’s mom was dressing Evelyn up while Beck and Jade got ready together, putting her in a cute light pink dress with a matching headband, even though Jade didn’t like pink, this shade of it didn’t bother her.

“Oh, Jade. You look amazing.” Karen says, playing with the 11 month old, “I need to take pictures of the both of you.”

“We’re going to be late if you keep taking pictures, mom.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Just one, okay?”

“Okay, okay. Here, hold her.” Karen says, picking up Evelyn and handing her over to Jade.

Jade happily takes Evelyn into her arms, she’s slowly leaving babyhood and becoming a toddler, soon she’d be one and it was hard to believe. 

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade kisses her cheek, “Smile for the camera.”

Evelyn gives Karen a big smile, once she’s done taking pictures. Jade puts her down, but Evelyn doesn’t go to her grandmother, hugging her mother’s leg.

“We’re leaving soon, baby. I can’t play with you right now.” Jade says, running her fingers through her growing hair, “Let grandma help pick the toys you want.”

“Come here, sweet pea.” Karen coos, Evelyn toddles over to her, taking her hand.

  
  


They get Evelyn ready in her car seat, driving to the school. This was probably the last time they’d be at this school, they had so many memories here, and it was going to be hard leaving them behind. But it meant that they could officially start their permanent lives, and plan their future.

“I think we should get a house.” Jade says.

“A house? Babe, we’re still pretty young.” Beck says, “We can’t afford it.”

“My parents keep offering to buy us a house and help pay, Evelyn’s nearly a toddler and it’s getting crowded for her.” Jade says, “I know she grew up at our apartment, but I think it’s a good idea.”

“Our apartment has so many memories, Jade. Do you really want to leave it behind so quickly?” Beck asks her.

“Trust me, I don’t want to leave it behind but it’s becoming crowded for all of us, you have to admit.” Jade says, “It was good for a baby, but now she’s almost one, and things are different now.”

“It’s just hard to believe she’s almost one.” Beck says, “I remember holding her for the first time like it was yesterday, and now she’s walking and babbling. She’s growing up.”

“I didn’t want to believe it, but she’s growing up.” Jade says, “She’s still little, Beck. It’s not like she’s a teenager.”

“I know, I know.” Beck sighs, “She’s going to be quite the toddler.”

“She’ll be a cute one, though.” Jade smiles, “Right, baby?” She turns around, facing her child in the car seat.

“Mama!” Evelyn claps her hands together, giggling.

[...]

The ceremony was beginning, Karen had set up a blanket on the grass in front of the stage where everyone was going to walk out and get their diploma, Evelyn was patiently sitting on Karen’s lap, babbling for her mother.

“I know, baby. Your mommy will be out soon.” Karen says, “She’s graduating, isn’t that exciting?”

“Mama!” Evelyn tries to get off Karen’s lap, wanting to go to the stage. It wasn’t Jade’s turn yet, but she still wanted to see her.

“Calm down, honey.” Karen says softly, kissing the side of her head. “She’s gonna come see you soon, I promise.”

“Come to grandpa, hun.” Zach said, “Andre is going to come soon, that’s exciting.” He tells her.

Evelyn toddles over to her grandpa, sitting on his lap. She’s playing with her doll in her hand, trying to distract herself.

  
  


Beck came out on stage, accepting his diploma and shaking the principal’s hand. He goes to sit down, Evelyn giggles and claps her hands for him.

“Dada! Dada!” Evelyn bounces happily, trying to get up. Zach stops her though, making her fuss.

“They’re almost to your mommy, princess. She’s gonna come out very soon.” Zach tells her, “Look, there’s Cat right now.”

“Ke-Ke!!” Evelyn happily says, “Ke!!” She tries to get her attention.

Cat gives Evelyn a wave, sitting down. She gets sad once seeing she’s sat down, but gets excited seeing Tori on stage.

“It’s auntie Tori, baby.” Karen says, putting a hand on the baby’s thigh, “Look, she’s waving to you.”

Evelyn attempts to wave at her, giggling happily. 

  
  


After a few more people, Jade finally walks out and accepts her diploma. She receives a hug from the principal, then walks off stage.

“Mama!!!” Evelyn says loudly, trying to stand up again. “Mama!!”

Jade waved to her daughter, the ceremony was nearly over so she could go greet her soon. She loved how excited Evelyn got when she saw her mom, it melted her heart.

Once the ceremony was officially over, Jade walked over to her parents while Beck talked to Sikowitz. Evelyn got up from her grandpa’s lap, hugging her mom’s leg tightly.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade greets her, picking her up. “Did you like seeing everyone?”

“Mama!” Evelyn slaps her hands onto Jade’s cheeks, she gently removes them, reminding her not to do that.

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” Karen says, giving her a hug, “You did it. You graduated highschool.”

“Yeah, I did.” Jade smiles, “Thanks to your support.”

“Of course, honey. We’re always here for you and your baby girl.” Zach says, giving her another hug.

“Thanks, guys.” Jade says.

“Jade.” Lane approaches her, “Oh, wow- she’s gotten so big. When was the last time I saw her?”

“I think when she was 6 months old.” Jade says, “We came in to discuss something during January.”

“Ah, right. I remember now.” Lane says, “Well, congrats on graduating, to both you and Beck. I knew you two could do it.”

“Thank you, Lane. You’ve helped both of us so much, is there anything I can do to repay you?” Jade asks.

“You don’t need to get me anything.” Lane laughs, “You’ve worked so hard this year, you deserve a break.”

“I don’t ever get a break from being a mom, but a break from school itself is nice.” Jade says, “Maybe I’ll take a small vacation with Beck.”

“You should, it’s well deserved.” Lane says, “Well, I need to catch up with other students. Good luck out there, Jade.”

“Thank you.” Jade gives him a side hug, then goes over to Beck.

“Hi.” Jade says simply.

“Hey, babe.” Beck kisses her, “And hello, princess.” He smiles, kissing her head.

“Dada!” Evelyn says, reaching for his face.

“Hi, baby.” Beck kisses her again.

“Well, she’s grown up quite a bit.” Sikowitz says, “What a cutie, she looks just like you, Jade.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, “She’s almost one, crazy, right?”

“Very. I remember the last day of school last year, I thought you were going to have your baby during those finals.” Sikowitz says.

“Please, that would have been a disaster.” Jade says, “I’m glad she came in July.”

“A July baby? How wonderful.” Sikowitz says, “Hi, baby girl. I’m Sikowitz.” He says to her.

Evelyn quickly becomes shy, burying her face in Jade’s shoulder. Jade laughs, patting her back.

“Sorry, she’s shy.” Jade says, “It’s okay, pumpkin. He’s nice.”

[...]

Later, everyone went to Beck and Jade’s place. They all took off their graduation gowns and got to partying, obviously it wasn’t too crazy, considering Beck and Jade’s baby was here.

Cat was playing with her in the living room while Beck and Jade had some drinks with Andre, they weren’t going to have too many drinks of course, Beck didn’t want to get tipsy and Jade was still breastfeeding, so she had to be careful.

“So… What are you two doing? Have any plans over the summer?” Andre asks.

“Well, Evelyn’s birthday is very soon, so we’re going to have a party for that.” Jade says, “Besides that, we’re probably just going to chill.” Jade shrugs.

“Nice, nice. Tori and I have a good gift planned for Evelyn, but it’s a surprise.” Andre winks.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll love it then.” Jade says, taking a sip of her beer, “I can’t believe she’s turning one.”

“Me neither, that’s crazy.” Andre says, “She’s grown up so much, you both are amazing parents.”

“Thank you, that means a lot.” Beck says, “Do you want kids one day?”

“For sure, maybe when Tori and I are married.” Andre says, “Don’t take that the wrong way.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Jade says, “Evelyn may have been an accident, but she’s a miracle, too.”

“She is, she’s literally a mini you, Jade. She’s half of the two of you, how could she not be a miracle?” Andre says, smiling, “You’re both such good parents.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, glancing into the living room where Evelyn was having fun with her aunties. “I didn’t expect our lives to turn this direction, but I’m happy it did.”

“She’s such a joy, she really brought light to our lives.” Beck says, “She brought Jade and I closer together, before we fought all the time, but now… It’s different and I love it.”

Jade heard crying from the living room, Cat quickly came in with Evelyn, frowning.

“What happened?” Jade asks.

“I don’t know, she just got upset.” Cat says, handing her over to Jade.

Jade takes her daughter into her arms, she quickly becomes calm once Jade holds her, resting her small body against her.

“Mama…” Evelyn looks up at her, trying to kiss her cheek.

“She just wanted me, you’re fine, Cat.” Jade tells her, “Do you want another drink?”

“No thank you, I’m gonna talk to Tori.” Cat says, “Bye!” She scurries off.

Jade smiles, patting her child’s back. Evelyn pats her hands gently onto Jade’s cheeks, making her smile.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade kisses her forehead, “Say hi to Andre.”

“Hi, baby girl.” Andre waves to her, receiving a small wave from Evelyn. “You’re so cute.”

“Dada.” Evelyn waved to her dad, attempting to blow him a kiss.

“That’s so sweet, baby.” Jade smiles, “Can you blow Andre a kiss?”

Evelyn does as told, blowing a kiss to Andre, following along with a loud “mwah!”. It was adorable.

“Thank you, angel.” Andre smiles at her.

  
  


The party had died down later on, Beck’s parents and Jade’s parents had left to get some sleep, while only Andre and Robbie stuck around since they’d gotten a little tipsy. They were waiting for them to sober up so they could leave.

Jade had gone upstairs to get Evelyn to bed, she laid the baby girl against her shoulder, patting her back as she sang to her gently.

Evelyn had her head buried in her neck, nearly asleep. Jade was reflecting on every moment she’d had with her baby girl, as a newborn to now, and was stunned at how fast she’d grown up.

It had been such an emotional rollercoaster with her daughter, but she loved her endlessly and couldn’t wait for the future.

Once she made sure her baby girl was asleep, she kissed her forehead softly and put her down in her crib, smiling.

“I love you, my little angel.” Jade says softly, running a finger over her cheek, “I’ll make sure your first birthday is amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd to last chapter!!


	40. First birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn celebrates her first birthday

It was the day of Evelyn’s birthday. She was officially turning one that day, and Beck and Jade couldn’t believe that a year ago that day, Jade had brought their baby girl into the world after a painful 13 hour labor. All that pain was so worth it, though, knowing it brought their beautiful daughter into the world.

Beck and Jade decorated the house, Evelyn had been obsessed with cats and dogs lately, so they decided on a cat and dog themed birthday party. They had lots of snacks laid out, cupcakes, cookies, peanut butter jelly sandwiches, chips, etc. It was going to be a huge day for their baby, and they knew she would love it.

Beck had a special surprise planned for Jade and Evelyn, they had decided they were going to move out in a couple of months, they told this to their parents and they’d picked out a nice hollywood house that they’d help pay for. It had a pool, a patio, everything they needed. There were even some extra rooms just in case they wanted more children.

Beck had gone to the animal shelter that day, and picked up a beautiful australian shepherd puppy named Luna. She was supposedly super friendly and good with kids, and Beck knew she was the perfect pet for their family. She was 10 weeks old, the perfect time to bring a pet home.

He had her in the back room in a box with holes, food and water, he had to constantly go back and make sure she was okay, since she was going to be the surprise at the end of the night.

That morning, Jade heard Evelyn from her room in the baby monitor, calling her name, she smiled, getting up from bed, going into her room.

“Happy birthday, beautiful.” Jade picks her up out of the crib, hugging her. “You’re turning one, that’s so exciting.”

“Mama!” Evelyn giggles, grabbing at her hair. “Mama!”

Jade smiles, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “Let’s go downstairs, we have so much planned for your special day.”

Jade brings Evelyn downstairs, once she sees all the decorations for her party. She’s extremely excited, all the balloons and streamers catch her eyes, and she tries to reach for them.

“Well, someone likes the balloons.” Beck says, “Happy birthday, princess.” He kisses her head.

“Dada!” Evelyn blows him a kiss, she sees the dog-themed cupcakes on the table, gasping.

“Oooh!!” Evelyn gasps, “Oooh!”

“I know, baby. They’re puppies.” Jade says, “You can’t have one until the guests are here, which will be soon.”

“Pup!” Evelyn manages to say, “Pup!”

“Yes, a puppy.” Beck smiles, “Oh, I bought this for her by the way.”

“Beck… It’s not present time yet.” Jade laughs, “But bring it here.”

“It’s for the party, don’t worry.” Beck says, grabbing the dog onesie for Evelyn, “Look, she can be a dog.”

“That’s adorable.” Jade says, “I’ll get her dressed. People should be here in an hour or two.”

“Okay, I have a few more things to hang up.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jade smiles, going to get Evelyn changed.

[...]

Later on, everyone had arrived. Their whole friend group, Beck’s parents and cousins, Jasper, and Jade’s parents. Evelyn was playing with Jasper and Beck’s cousins, having the time of her life. 

Jade loved hearing her daughter being happy and giggling, Jasper was being quite protective over his niece whenever Beck’s cousins got too rough, which Jade really appreciated.

“Evelyn, look!” Jacob giggles, “I got your toy!” He says, holding it up.

Evelyn whined, trying to reach for it. Jacob backed up a little, laughing. Evelyn cries out, trying to jump for it.

“Hey, stop!” Jasper says, grabbing the toy from Jacob, “That’s not nice.”

“I’m just playing with her.” Jacob scowls, “She’s having fun.”

“No, she’s crying.” Jasper says, handing the toy over to Evelyn, “That’s not fun to her, that’s just plain mean.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun!” Jacob whines, “Ever since you turned 12 you’ve been too protective over her.”

“She’s my niece, I’ve always been protective over her.” Jasper says, “You just haven’t seen this side of me.”

“Whatever.” Jacob sighs, “I’m gonna play with my brother instead.” He says, going to his 9 year old brother, Cooper.

“Come on, Evelyn. Let’s go see your mommy.” Jasper says, leading her over to her mom.

Evelyn sees her mom, rushing over and trying to climb up on her leg. Jade quickly notices, picking her up.

“Hi, honey.” Jade kisses her cheek, she looks down at Jasper, who seems upset.

“Did something happen?” Jade asks.

“Yeah.” Jasper says, “Jacob kept teasing her and taking her toys.”

“What?” Jade gets angry quickly, “Let me speak to him. Beck, can you take her?”

“Sure.” Beck takes Evelyn, Jade walks into the living room, seeing Jacob.

“Hey.” Jade approaches him, “Can we talk?”

“Um… Okay.” Jacob follows Jade into a separate room, sitting down with her.

“Can you explain why you keep teasing my one year old daughter?” Jade asks him sternly.

“Um…” Jacob looks down at his lap.

“Make eye contact with me.” Jade snaps her fingers, “Why’d you do it?”

“Because I thought she would like it.” Jacob says, “My brother used to do it to me, and it was fun.”

“Evelyn doesn’t understand that sort of stuff yet. Maybe wait a couple years before doing it again, or never, I don’t care.” Jade says, “It’s her birthday, I don’t want her being upset.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Jacob apologizes, “It won’t happen again.”

“Okay.” Jade nods, “Promise?”

“Promise.” Jacob nods his head, “Can I play with her again? I’ll make it up to her.”

“Sure. Let me go get her.” Jade says, “Go back into the other room.”

Jacob heads back into the living room, Jade goes back over to Beck, Beck let’s her take Evelyn from his arms.

“Everything okay?” Beck asks.

“Mhm. There was just a little incident.” Jade tells him, “Things should be okay now.”

“What? Did Jacob do something?” Beck asks, “He’s known for teasing his younger cousins.”

“Oh, god. He never mentioned that.” Jade sighs, “I talked to him, he should be nicer to Evelyn.” She says.

“Okay, just let me know if anything else helps.” Beck says, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jade says.

  
  


Later, it was time to cut Evelyn’s cake and sing happy birthday. Jade held Evelyn as everyone began to sing to her, she had no idea how her little girl would react to it, but she seemed to love it and babble as if she were singing along.

“Blow out your candles, baby. Like this.” Jade says, showing her how to blow out her candles.

Evelyn mimics Jade’s actions, blowing out her candles. She claps for herself once she does it.

“Good job, baby girl.” Jade kisses her cheek, “Let’s have some cake.”

Jade cuts everybody a slice of cake, she puts Evelyn in her high chair and watches as she eats her cake with her bare hands, she seems to love it. She even tries to share it with Jade, which is adorable to her.

“I already have cake, baby.” Jade tells her, “But thank you.”

“Mama!” Evelyn held out cake for her mom again, insisting that she has some.

“Okay, I’ll have some.” Jade takes some from her hand, putting it on her plate. “Thank you, pumpkin.” She kisses the side of her face.

  
  


Everyone eats their cake, Evelyn ended up making a mess all over her onesie, so she changed her into a different onesie that had cat patterns on them. Now, it was time to open presents, and everyone was excited to give Evelyn her presents.

Jade sat Evelyn down on her lap, Cat came over and gave her present to Jade, smiling.

“I hope she likes it.” Cat says, sitting down next to Jade.

“I’m sure she will.” Jade says, she helps Evelyn open her birthday present. Inside was a cute farm animal puzzle, where she could put them in the right places and it matched up.

“This is adorable, Cat.” Jade says, “Thank you. She’s gonna love playing with this.”

“Yay!” Cat exclaims, “Happy birthday, Ev.” She kisses the baby girl’s head.

“My turn.” Tori says, bringing her present over, “Here you go, baby.”

Evelyn rips at the wrapping paper, it’s a pretty big present, so she struggles with it. Jade smiles, helping her.

It was a cute horse stuffed animal, since Evelyn loved animals so much. She quickly brought it close to her, hugging it tightly.

“Aww, do you like it?” Tori asks her, Evelyn cuddles it more, which makes her smile.

“I guess she does.” Jade says, “Blow Tori a kiss.”

Evelyn blew Tori a kiss, making Tori smile. The brunette sits back down with Andre, putting an arm around him.

“My turn!” Jasper says quickly, bringing over a present. “I got better at wrapping.”

“Yes you did.” Jade says, “This one’s small, pumpkin. You can open it.”

“Mama!” Evelyn says, handing it to her mom.

“Okay, honey. I’ll help open it.” Jade tells her, opening the present for her. It was a cute cat stuffed animal, and Evelyn loved cats.

“Ke-Ke!” Evelyn babbles, clapping her hands together. “Mama! Mama! Ke-Ke!”

“Yes, baby. It’s a kitty.” Jade says, “Thank you, Jasper. She loves it.”

“I’m glad you like it, Evelyn.” Jasper says, “Happy birthday.” He kisses the side of her head, sitting back down next to his mom.

“My turn.” Andre says, grabbing his big present, he sits it down next to Beck and Jade. “This is a big one, so it might be a lot of work for you.” He tells Evelyn.

“I’ll help you with that, baby.” Jade tells her daughter, helping her unwrap the big present in front of her.

Inside was a baby walker that Evelyn could push around, it had little balls captivated in a little dome that made noise when pushed around. Evelyn clapped her hands once she saw it, smiling.

“She definitely likes it.” Jade says, “Thank you, Andre.”

“Tori contributed too.” Andre says, “Right, Tori?”

“Mhm. I wanted to help get her something exciting.” Tori says.

“Thank you, guys. It means the world to us.” Beck says, “Are you ready for mommy’s gift, baby?”

“I have multiple, but let’s go with the most exciting first.” Jade says, placing Evelyn on Beck’s lap. She grabs Evelyn’s nicely wrapped present, handing it to her.

Evelyn unwraps the present quickly, it was a dog stuffed animal since Evelyn loved dogs so much. She let out a gasp, hugging it.

“Do you like your dog, baby?” Jade asks, running her fingers through her hair, “I thought it would be perfect for you.”

“She loves it, babe. You did good.” Beck says, “I actually have a surprise too, but it’s for when everyone leaves.”

“Okay.” Jade smiles, “Come on, let’s open some more presents.”

  
  


Evelyn opens more presents from her parents, she gets a new outfit and another toy from her mother, and something small from Beck since he had a big surprise for her. The other presents she opened, she absolutely loved, and Jade was glad she could throw a good party for her baby’s first birthday.

Everyone had left, Evelyn was playing with her new walker toy, giggling at the sounds it made. Beck and Jade were surprised she was still wide awake, even after the long day she had.

“So… That surprise you were talking about.” Jade mentions, “What is it? Everyone’s gone.”

“Oh, right. Let me go get that.” Beck says, he goes into the back room and grabs the box with holes in it, he checks on the puppy inside, and she’s doing just fine.

“Time to meet the family.” Beck whispers to her, picking up the box, he brings it over to Jade.

“Evelyn, honey. Can you come here?” Beck calls her over.

Evelyn drops her toy quickly, toddling over to her father. She climbed up onto the couch, looking at the mysterious box.

Evelyn pokes her fingers through one of the holes, she feels something fluffy, gasping.

“What’s inside, baby?” Jade asks her, “Let’s open it.”

Beck, Evelyn and Jade open the box together. The australian shepherd puppy sticks its head out, panting happily. Jade’s shocked, she didn’t expect this.

“Beck… You didn’t.” Jade says, running her hand over the puppy’s back, “Holy… Oh my god.”

“I did.” Beck smiles, “Her name’s Luna. She’s 10 weeks old, she’s an australian shepherd. They’re supposedly really good with kids.” He says.

Evelyn’s super excited, trying to tug on the puppy’s fur. Jade quickly stops her, not wanting her to be rough.

“Be gentle, baby. You don’t want to hurt her.” Jade says, “Beck… How are we going to keep a dog? This is an apartment.”

“We’re moving in a few months, babe. We’ll be fine.” Beck says, “I know dogs aren’t allowed, but… I may have made an exception with the owner.” He says.

“Oh god.” Jade laughs, “What about training her? That’s a lot of work.”

“I’ve got it under control, we can take her on walks with Evelyn. We have to make sure she’s not too rough with her.” Beck says, “Look, they’re already getting along.”

Luna was licking Evelyn’s face, barking happily while Evelyn was giggling, trying to play with her new puppy friend.

Jade smiles, she’d always wanted a dog but her parents never wanted one. Now that she had her own family, she could do whatever she wanted.

“I can't lie, she’s really cute.” Jade says, “Do you think I’ll be a good dog mom?”

“You’re already a good mom, so I’m sure you’ll be fine with a dog.” Beck says, “Go meet her. She’ll love you.”

“Alright.” Jade gets up, she sits next to the puppy and her daughter, petting the new animal in their lives.

“Hi.” Jade says softly towards the dog, scratching behind her ear, “You’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

Luna quickly becomes attached to Jade’s presence, she puts her paws on her thighs and licks her cheek, showing affection.

“I told you she’d like you.” Beck says, running his hand over the dog’s back. “She’s a good girl.”

“She is.” Jade says, kissing the dog’s temple. “I’m gonna miss this place. I was here nearly my entire pregnancy and all of Evelyn’s babyhood.” She says.

“I know, me too.” Beck says, “But we can create new memories. She’s a toddler now, Jade. She’s going to learn new things everyday and become smarter.”

“And now she has a new best friend.” Jade says, watching her little girl following the puppy around, helping it adjust to its surroundings.

“They’ll be best friends for life, until she gets a sibling. Then she’ll be attached to them for a while.” Beck says, nudging her gently.

“I’m not having another baby anytime soon. My body’s been through enough this past year.” Jade says, “But in the future we’ll bring another baby into this world.” 

“How far into the future? 3 years?” Beck asks, “I think maybe when Evelyn is 4 we can conceive another baby.”

“That sounds perfect.” Jade kisses him, “The newborn phase could quite possibly be my favorite, seeing them adjust themselves into the world. It’s incredible.” She says.

“Seeing Evelyn as a newborn was amazing, look at her now. She’s got such a bright personality.” Beck says, “We have a beautiful baby girl and life, Jade.”

“Yeah, we do.” Jade agrees, “I love you, Beck. I’m so excited to start our permanent life at our new home.”

“Me too.” He kisses her cheek.

This past year had been full of hardships, happiness and much more, they watched Evelyn grow up into a sweet little one year old they adored. She lit up Beck and Jade’s life entirely, bringing them eternal happiness. They couldn’t wait to start their home life at their new home.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the final chapter of this fic! next fic will be evelyn’s toddler years :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy the first chapter of this :)


End file.
